Across the New Frontier
by animebookchic
Summary: This is my attempt to do a prequel to the series, and rewrite the presentation of the series. Let me know what you think.
1. Highland Beginnings

**A/N: I decided to do a sort of rewrite of the series, incorporating elements from both the Japanese and American version of the series. I am however starting a bit before the series, filling in what I think COULD be how the main characters met and such. Let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck, don't sue me.**

**Chapter**** 1: ****Highland ****Beginnings**

"Welcome home, Lord and Lady Rider," a middle-aged gentleman says with a Scottish lilt. "I trust your trip was successful?"

"Aye, Thomas, it was indeed. We are now a part of the Cavalry Command branch of the inter-galactic alliance. I have been chosen to represent the English Federation Colonies," Edward Rider replies proudly.

"I am glad that you were chosen, sir. I know that you will put your duties to the people before your own personal gains," Thomas replies as he leads them into a large sitting room.

"Father! Mother!" a young blonde boy about the age of nine says, as he comes running into the room from the kitchen. "You've returned!" He stops suddenly, realizing his outburst was not proper and stands at attention waiting to be scolded. "I apologize, sir. My outburst was inexcusable," he states quietly.

"Richard, we do need to talk. But first I wish to know how you are doing with your lessons," his father says, trying to sound as if he were struggling not to become angry, but his eyes betray him and he is unable to hide a small smile.

"His marks are exemplary, sir," A middle-aged woman says as she comes from the direction of the kitchen. "His teachers have added on double homework, just to keep him out of trouble. He is also advancing in his fencing lessons, much more so than his friend Sean."

"Ah, you've finally surpassed, McCully?" Edward Rider says, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Aye, sir," the boy replies, grinning widely. "I've been practicing the forms you taught me."

"Well, done. Perhaps I should call you _Saber_ now, as you seem to have taken so well to the blade." Edward says and the boy grins in reply. Edward laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "If you've beat McCully, I can only imagine how his father is taking this news."

"He is not pleased," Thomas says, with a hint of amusement.

"I heard the poor boy is now training with a private fencing master, in addition to the boy's regular fencing master," Elaine adds matter-of-factly.

"Ah, well, it is up to the McCully's to raise him as they see fit, just as we need to discuss some things with you," Edward says looking down at his son.

Saber nods and goes and sits in a nearby chair, waiting attentively.

"Richard, as you know, you are of Noble blood," his mother, Mary begins. He nods, a bit unsure of where the conversation is heading, but listens attentively. "As has been custom for centuries, to keep our bloodlines pure, we establish betrothals between families that are of noble blood."

Saber gulps and visibly tenses at her words, nervous of their implications.

"Do you remember Sincia March from your time in school?" Mary asks him, watching him closely.

"Aye, I do, mother," he replies quietly.

"And what do you think of her?" she prods.

Saber shifts uneasily in his chair, resisting the urge to outright panic, trying to watch his parent's for some sort of hint that they are playing a game with him and finding none. "Um, well...she is quiet and she is a girl," he stammers. "She's a little younger than I am. Nor does she like swords, guns, or any weapon, for that matter, like a lot of other girls."

"Well, tomorrow, she will be coming here to visit with her family. I expect you to show her around and do things she likes," Mary says firmly.

Saber blinks, while processing the information. "That's all I have to do? Keep her entertained?" he asks hesitantly.

"Aye. That is it."

Saber allows a small sigh of relief.

"We shall be working out the betrothal agreement with her parents, so I expect you to treat her with respect," Edward says.

"Betrothal?" Saber repeats hoping that he's misheard.

Edward nods. "Aye, Saber."

"It means we are preparing you to eventually marry Sincia and take her as your wife," Mary says as if it is the most perfectly obvious idea for a nearly ten year old boy. "We will pass a betrothal ring, so that when you both are of age, we shall have you formally propose to her and set a wedding date."

Saber looks between his parents in disbelief. "I am only nine years old, and she's barely six. Why would you do something like that?" he asks, trying to force the panic from his voice.

Edward comes over and sits beside him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder, "It is how we have kept our royal lineage pure since long before we left Earth, Saber. You will be polite to her and try your best to get along with her. I think as you grow older, you'll get used to the idea, as will she."

"So she is doing this because of her parents too?" Saber dares to ask.

"Aye. It saves both families the trouble of not allowing you to marry some commoner that you meet as you get older. Since you will already be engaged, you are not available for such frivolities."

Saber takes a breath and looks away, towards the door leading to the back of the estate and it's vast grounds. "It doesn't seem fair to me or to her. I don't think you would like it either if you were my age," he mutters.

"Your mother and I were betrothed at your age. I am quite happy that I never had to worry about who I married, and as a descendant of the royal lines of Sir Lancelot, it is your duty to abide by our decision," Edward states in a tone that firmly ends the conversation. "They will arrive at eight tomorrow, and I expect you to be in our clan's attire and ready to show your future wife around the grounds with a smile on your face, do you understand?"

Saber nods stiffly. "Perfectly, sir," he says curtly.

"Good, then go and busy yourself for the afternoon, but I don't want you bothering Thomas and Elaine, they will be preparing for the March's arrival. We shall see you in time for tea later."

"Aye, sir," he replies and then stands up and heads to his room to change before rushing out the back door to the stables.

Mary sighs. "Perhaps it would have been better to not tell him," she says as she watches her son rush out the door.

Edward comes over and takes her hand. "He is just in shock, Love. He actually took it better than I thought he would," he says with a hint of amusement. "It might have been better to not tell him just yet, but he is more mature than most boys his age, and I've heard him asking Elaine all types of questions about differences between boys and girls because of McCully's son. So I think it's better for him to know now, that he is promised to someone, before he winds up in a situation that could lead him to getting hurt or making him hurt someone."

"I suppose you have a point, Edward," Mary replies with a chuckle. "I didn't know that we were betrothed until I was thirteen. By then I fully understood the ramifications and understood that fighting it would tarnish my family. So I didn't get as upset about it." She shakes her head and sighs. "I knew by then that we were to be completely obedient to my father, or he would cast us aside," she adds quietly. Edward casts her a wary glance. "I have no regrets, Edward, you know that. I am totally loyal to you and the family."

Edward nods. "Aye, I know, Love," he replies quietly. "I just sometimes forget that he is as young a boy as he is and that his grasp on the ways of life are not as..._developed_as I think they should be."

Mary smiles, "It is because he acts so much older. He is observant, which is good in most cases, but he still is not as emotionally developed as his intelligence indicates he should be. It is easy to forget that he is still a boy."

"Lady Mary, how many rooms should I prepare for the morrow?" Elaine asks as she comes back from the kitchen.

Mary looks up in thought, "Well, Lord and Lady March, their daughter Sincia should have her own room adjacent to theirs. I believe they will be bringing a few assistants with them. Three may four rooms perhaps," she replies.

Elaine nods. "I'll see if I can reach their governess for confirmation, Milady. But the rooms will be ready just after supper tonight. I'll see that we have an afternoon dinner for tomorrow as well."

"Wonderful, Elaine. Thank you," Mary replies with a smile before Elaine heads off to her duties.

Saber arrives to a small building and dismounts from his horse. Removing his bag from the saddle, he ties the horse up and gives him some hay and an apple before going into the building and plopping down in what used to be a barn, landing in a soft batch of hay and grass. Stretching out, he takes out a small computer and an apple and starts going over his work. Unable to concentrate he flops down on his back and sighs. "What are Mum and Dad thinking?" he says to himself. "I'm not even ten yet, and they are telling me that I'm going to marry some _girl_," he mutters the last word with obvious displeasure. "I wonder what Sean would say to that," he thinks idly. He gets up, unable to concentrate and takes his practice sword and begins practicing his sword movements against a large beam in the center of the structure.

"I figured you were out here," A young voice says from the doorway.

Not bothering to stop he replies a bit short of breath, "I thought you'd be with your tutors."

"Nah. They think I'm in my room studying," the boy chuckles as he comes closer. "You hit that beam like you're mad. What's got you so uptight, Richard?"

He stops, dripping with sweat and goes and sits down on the ground beside his pack, his practice sword beside him. "Do you know what a _betrothal_ is, Sean?" he asks watching his friend carefully for his reaction.

Sean laughs. "Aye, it something grown-ups do to torment their kids. It's so old fashioned. Something from the old days on Earth. Why would you ask me such a question?" he asks, obviously amused.

"Well, obviously not _everyone_ feels that way," Saber replies sullenly.

Sean studies his friend's face for a moment before bursting out laughing. "_You_?!" Saber nods slightly, not looking too pleased at the reaction he's getting. "Who?" Sean finally manages to ask.

"Sincia March," Saber replies quietly.

Sean stops laughing and looks at Saber. "You're not joking, are you?" he asks.

Saber shakes his head, the frustration on his face perfectly clear. "I'm quite serious, Sean. Mum and Dad told me this afternoon that they will be here tomorrow to make it official."

Sean lets out a whistle. "That's bloody wrong."

Saber looks a bit taken aback at his friend's choice of words, but nods in agreement. "Aye, I feel the same way. I don't even want to think about being married. I'll be old long before I want to think about such things."

Sean laughs. "Having girls around can be fun, you know. Especially when they _have_ to do what you tell them," he says with a hint of mischief. "Especially the teenage ones."

Saber rolls his eyes. "You're what, three years older than me?" he asks with a hint of annoyance.

"Almost four," Sean replies with an air of superiority.

"Still, because you spend more time with the girls around your place, you are not much further ahead than I am in school," Saber states.

"Hey! That's an unfair attack. You're ahead of the game. I'm just at task," Sean states defensively.

"But imagine how far you'd be if you actually applied yourself," Saber retorts.

"Aye. I'd be the one betrothed to some girl whose family wants to secure a good name for themselves," Sean says agitated. "Instead, I get to learn about girls and women with anyone I choose. You however, will be stuck never knowing anyone but the one," he says in a mocking tone. "Well, that is until she gives you an heir, then you can have a mistress or two."

Saber shakes his head, looking repulsed. "Father has never done that! He says it's not proper," he replies defiantly.

"That's because he thinks he's better than us. He's pushing you to grow up too fast, or have you not noticed?"

"My parents would accept me either way. Even if I didn't excel in my studies," Saber says firmly, hoping to convince himself as much as Sean. "I can't help it if I'm bored in my classes."

"Hey, maybe I could get my parents to offer Kelly as your betrothed, she's at least the same age as you. Then we could be brothers," Sean states half serious.

Saber looks over at him, "I doubt that, Sean. Your family has a distinct dislike for mine."

"They like you well enough, maybe that would win them over to the idea. Besides, I think Kelly likes you," he adds in a teasing tone.

Saber looks away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Kelly is polite to everyone, you know that. Besides, I rarely see her, since I spend so much time doing school work from home."

"Again, because you are an overachiever," Sean retorts. "Although I think she is starting to push herself to get ahead, like you are. She hasn't enjoyed going to school as much since you've gone to studying at home and by vid-com."

"I think you're just trying to tease me about this whole thing," Saber says exasperated.

"Saber?!" Edward calls from the distance.

Saber sighs and quickly gathers his things. "Well, I suppose I'll be in for a scolding now. It must be later than I thought if father has come out looking for me."

"_Saber_?" Sean asks trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut it, McCully. Father has taken to calling me that since I've done so well with my fencing lessons," he replies as he starts for the door. "I suggest you head out the back route, or father might call and let on you've been here." Sean nods and heads for the rear door. "See you in a few days for lessons," Saber says as he leaves the building and tosses his bag on his horse, just as his father spots him. "I'm sorry, sir. I lost track of time," he states to the unasked question and he mounts his horse, turning to face his father. "I came out here to clear my head and study. Fewer distractions."

Edward studies his son for a moment, then nods satisfied with his explanation. "Your mother was worried that you had left the grounds when you hadn't returned by tea time," he states as they slowly trot back towards the house.

"So I missed tea?" Saber asks hesitantly. His father nods and Saber looks down. "I apologize. I really did just lose track of time," he mutters.

Edward chuckles and moves so he is beside his son and pats his shoulder. "I know you aren't sure about everything, but I promise you, things will work out eventually. You will understand when you are older. It's not like we are sending you off to marry the girl tomorrow. It will probably be more like ten years from now, if this goes as our betrothal did."

Saber starts several times to ask any one of the number of questions going through his mind, but something holds him back and they ride the rest of the way in silence. After taking the horses to the stable, he grabs his bag and heads towards the house, his father behind him. "I'll take my bag up to my room and wash up for supper, sir," he says, getting a nod in reply.

"Come straight down," Edwards calls up after him. "Elaine was waiting for our return to bring out dinner."

"Aye, sir," Saber replies and heads upstairs to his room quickly, returning a short time later, cleaned up and presentable. He takes his seat and waits for everyone else to start before beginning his meal.

"So, your father tells me you were studying in the old barn?" Mary asks, watching her son for a reaction.

Saber nods and finishes his bite before answering, "Aye, mother. I find there are fewer distractions than if I work here. I've been going out there for sometime now. I just didn't realize how late it had gotten. I apologize for missing tea."

Mary smiles at him," It's fine. I was just worried, as you seemed a bit _upset_ earlier."

"I know it is my duty to do as told. I won't disappoint you and father," Saber replies quietly.

They finish dinner, having casual conversation and discussing the remaining preparations for the next few days. Saber is told what is expected of him and then is excused to his room for the evening.

The next morning arrives and he is presented his guest for the weekend, Sincia, who eyes him as warily as he does her. They are told to go off and play, so he leads her out to the back patio.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sincia asks hesitantly looking around the huge estate grounds.

Saber shrugs. "I dunno. I was just told to talk to you and keep you company while our parents have their _discussions_," he replies, emphasizing the last word with obvious distaste.

"What do you do for fun?" she asks after a long silence.

"I usually practice my fencing, if I'm not doing school work," Saber replies matter-of-factly.

Sincia makes a face of displeasure, "Why do boys only want to fight?"

"Fencing is not fighting. It's an art form," he retorts without thinking. "It's kinda like dancing I've heard Elaine say," he adds as an afterthought.

"I don't see how. It just teaches you to kill people, and that is wrong," Sincia states with a tone of superiority.

Saber sighs. "_This__is__going__to__be__a__long__weekend_," he thinks to himself.

"How about we play house?" Sincia offers.

"_House_?" Saber asks, a feeling of dread building in his stomach.

"Aye. House. I can be the wife and you can be my husband," Sincia replies cheerfully.

Saber sighs. "Fine. I was told to make you happy, so if that what it takes," he says trying not to sound too mad.

Sincia's face lights up and she grins widely. "Now we need a place to be our house," she says looking around. "Know of any places we can play?"

Saber thinks for a minute. "We have an old barn a bit of a way out in the back," he replies with a nod in the direction of his place of solace. "Maybe we can get Elaine to fix us a basket and go out there?" he suggests hesitantly.

Sincia squeals in delight. "Yes! Let's go and find her straightaway!" she grabs his hand and is dragging him back into the house in search of Elaine before he can reply.


	2. Friendship

**I do not own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck, don't sue me.**

**Chapter**** 2: ****Friendship**

"Shinji!" a young teenage girl calls as she rushes over to a slightly older teen with brown hair, who is leaning over what appears to be some sort of vehicle.

Shinji turns quickly at the sound of his name and hits his head in the process, rubbing it as he comes face to face with the girl. "April?" he asks in shock. She nods and grins at him. "Wow, you've gotten a bit taller over the last year," he says with a grin, seeing her reaction.

"I'm going to get taller. You're only taller cause you're older than I am," she replies gruffly.

Shinji laughs. "So how long are you here for this time?" he asks.

April's smile immediately fades. "I...live here now," she says quietly, fighting back tears. "Mama..." she stops, unable to finish her statement, tears falling down her cheeks.

Shinj immediately wraps her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know. I just got back from Basic Training," he replies softly.

"Basic Training?" she asks confused. "I thought you'd already completed Basic?"

"Not for becoming a pilot," Shinji says with a grin.

April blinks, a momentary look of confusion on her face before the realization of what he's said hits her. "You're going to become a pilot?!" she asks excitedly. He nods, smiling at her excitement. "That's great! Maybe daddy will let us work together sometimes."

Shinji looks at her confused. "Work together?" he asks hesitantly.

April nods. "Yeah, I'm working on a project to help fight the Outriders," she states proudly. "I'll be here full time now anyways, so daddy was able to get a few of the Senators to agree to push the funding through faster than previously planned."

Shinji smiles, "That's great, April! Maybe he'll let me take you out in my car sometimes, just for fun."

"I hope so," she replies honestly.

"So, what exactly are you helping make?" he asks her obviously curious.

April blushes and looks away. "I can't tell you that. It's classified," she mutters. "I've already told you more than I should have.

Shinji laughs. "It's okay, April. I'll still take you out if you want. Would you like to go get a bite?"

April nods. "I don't think daddy would mind this time. He's busy with all of the council. I'm sure he'd rather me be out with someone trustworthy, than running the streets alone."

"Then let's go. I'll buy," he replies.

"I don't know what's good. I can't go to any of the bars for a couple more years," April reminds him.

"C'mon. There's a small place we can go in town. I just need to change," he replies and takes her hand, leading her up to his apartment. "You wait here, I'll just be a minute," he says, leaving her to look around his small living/dining area.

April walks around aimlessly, looking at the sparsely furnished apartment. She walks over to a sliding door and steps out onto a balcony after opening it, admiring the view of Cavalry Command below. To her right, she sees the main command center, and then behind that, a large hangar, where she has spent most of her time recently. "Rather I've been below it", she thinks to herself. She's so engrossed watching the goings-on below her, that she nearly yelps in fright when she feels a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"You okay?" Shinji asks, stepping up beside her.

April nods. "Yeah, just nice to be able to be outside and see daylight," she replies.

Shinji casts her a curious glance. "You sound like you've been cooped up in a dungeon," he states with a chuckle.

April smiles weakly. "There are times it certainly seems that way," she replies as she releases a long sigh. "I wish I could tell you more, but..." she says trailing off.

Shinji shakes his head. "I'm not asking. I'm just glad you're here, April," he replies. "Although I am sorry for the circumstances," he adds almost a whisper.

"Well, I was only staying because mom was ill. Otherwise, I'd have already been here. I've got a job heading the development department, and all the toys I could dream about," she adds with a mischievous grin.

"Well, let's go and have something to eat. I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day," he says reaching for her hand and leading her back through the small apartment.

"Why not?" April asks curiously as they head down to where he was working before.

"I got involved on working on the _Fury_," he replies simply. April just shakes her head in reply to his statement.

A few hours later, they are leaving a restaurant, walking hand in hand towards his waiting vehicle, chatting as they walk, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Fireball!" A young man yells from the other side of the street, causing the couple to stop and turn around.

"What?" Shinji replies, with a hint of irritation.

"Who's the _looker_ you got with you?" the man replies as he rushes across the street, eyeing April with interest.

"The is April Eagle. _Commander__Eagle__'__s_ daughter," Shinji states before turning to April. "April, this is Kevin Nolan. One of the guys on my pit crew."

April looks between the two, obviously amused. "Um, nice to meet you, Kevin," she replies with a small smile.

Kevin nods. "So you're the girl Fireball's been talking about?" he asks, getting an elbow to the ribs from Fireball.

April looks to her friend and laughs. "_Fireball_, huh?"

Fireball grins. "It's because I'm so fast," he replies blushing slightly.

"I thought it was because of your temper," Kevin retorts.

April bursts out laughing. "Now, _that_ I believe," she says nearly out of breath.

Fireball looks between his two friends and shakes his head. "Maybe introducing you two was a mistake," he says half-serious.

April smiles. "Aw, I'm only teasing, _Fireball_," she says lightly. "I think it suits you to be honest."

"I didn't think about it when I called out for you that no one outside the pit crew would know you as that. I didn't intend to embarrass you," Kevin states with an apologetic look. He then turns to April," It really is nice to meet you Ms. Eagle. I hear you've been friends with Fireball a long time."

April nods. "It's been nearly ten years now," she replies. "Of course I've not seen him much of the last three, with him being here." She turns and looks at Fireball, "So how do you have time to race if you're busy with training?"

"Well, I'm mostly in classes now, so on weekends I try and enter a race, if there's one close enough. I get some good money that way," Fireball replies.

"No wonder you bought me dinner," April retorts. "I don't feel so bad about letting you now."

"Hey, you're coming to the pit early, right?" Kevin asks, looking to Fireball.

Fireball nods. "Yeah. I'll be there before the sun's up. Gotta get the _Fury_ ready and to the track by 7:30."

"Okay. I'll be there by 6:30 then," Kevin states before turning to April. "Hope I can see you again sometime. Maybe you can come to a few races," he adds, getting an almost panicked look from Fireball.

April smiles. "It's nice to meet you too. I'll try and make time for a race, but work has kept me pretty busy. We'll see in a few weeks."

"Well, see ya," he says and heads off, leaving the couple standing together on the sidewalk.

"You weren't planning on telling me about the racing, were you?" April asks, turning to Fireball and looking up at him to meet his eyes.

Fireball blushes slightly, looking a bit nervous. "Um, well...I was going to _eventually_ tell you, April. Honest I was," he stammers, seeing the anger briefly flash across her features.

April shakes her head and punches him playfully in the chest, making a thud as her fist hits him, "Sometimes you're such an idiot, Shinji," she states with a small smile. "But I'm glad you're doing what you like," she adds as an afterthought.

Fireball grins, then looks a bit nervous when he sees the time on his watch. "I didn't realize we'd been out so long. I guess I'd better get you back to base, or your father might really get after me."

April shakes her head. "I'm sure he's too busy to notice my absence. But you're right, I should be heading back. I've got a lot of work tomorrow. Thank you for dinner, I really have enjoyed it."

They head back to his car and he drives her back towards base. "Where are you staying? I don't want you to have to walk all the way across base."

"In a small apartment adjacent to the main command center. It's where most of us that are on the project are staying. There are a few small studio apartments there," she replies.

Fireball nods and turns towards the command center. "I hope I can see you again soon, April," he says quietly.

"Me too. Can I call you when I get a chance to escape again?" she asks looking at him with hope on her features.

"Call me anytime, April. As long as I'm not in training, I'll answer. I'm hoping we can see more of each other now that you're going to be here."

April blushes and smiles. "I hope so too," she says as he brings the car to a stop close to her building. "Good night, Fireball," she says with a grin before kissing his cheek and getting out. She turns and waves and he drives off. She is almost to her door when her father comes towards her from the other end of the hall.

"You're out late," the commander says, eyeing her with a hint of suspicion.

April opens the door to her apartment and they both enter. "I went to see Shinji, daddy," April replies, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shinjiro's son?" he asks as he takes a seat on a small couch in her main seating area.

"The same," April replies with a nod as she sits in a chair across from him, feeling a bit nervous.

The commander watches her for several minutes before releasing a sigh. "He's trouble, April. He's changed since you knew him before," he finally says.

"He was a perfect gentleman with me tonight, daddy."

"He is having trouble with authority, according to his superior officers. I don't want you mixed up with him. It could prove to be a liability to the project if you became mixed up with someone that they are talking about court martialing," he says firmly.

"Shinji's in trouble? Seriously?" April asks in shock.

Her father nods. "Yes. He is constantly at odds with his superiors. He has been written up five times. Once more and he will be facing a court martial or at the very least a dishonorable discharge."

April flops back against her chair and sighs in a combination of anger and frustration. "He should have told me," she says bitterly.

"He probably didn't want to disappoint you. His marks are beyond exemplary for his abilities, but his issues with authority could be his downfall. I keep holding out hope that your arrival with make him calm down. I'd like him on the project with you eventually."

April look up in shock. "What?"

"He would be the best pilot for the job, April. I'm no fool. I know you will need skilled people. I am looking to some of our allies to see that we get you the best people in the New Frontier."

"Daddy, we are at least a year away from even having a prototype ready. How can you be looking for people when we don't know yet what we need?" April asks.

"I have seen your schematics and notes. You'll need a weapons specialist, an information specialist, security specialist, and a pilot for your bare minimum. I want people that are good. People that are beyond good at those things. Perhaps there are some outside of our direct command that fit the criteria. I will look both within and outside of Cavalry Command to get you good people. Our very existence may depend on this project," he finishes quietly.

April nods. "I appreciate the faith you have in our abilities. We are putting everything we can think of into this. I just hope we never need it," she replies honestly.

"So do I, April," her father states. After a long silence he stands up. "I should let you get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow."

April gets up and walks him to the door."Good night, daddy. See you tomorrow." The commander nods and leaves, she locks her door behind him and goes and showers before collapsing onto her bed.


	3. Growing Up

******I do not own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck, don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3: Growing Up**

"Come on, Sean. I know you can do better than this," Saber says nearly out of breath as he parries another attack.

"You try fencing with your non dominant arm, Rider and see how well you do," Sean retorts as he swings at his fencing partner wildly.

"Break!" Edward Rider calls and the two young men stop and remove their fencing masks, wiping the sweat from their brows. "Perhaps Mr. McCully has a point, Saber. You have an unfair advantage," his father states.

"You want me to fence left handed, sir?" Saber asks.

"Aye. That would at least give him a chance to practice without as much of a struggle."

"Then you should learn faster," Saber says in a teasing tone, looking to Sean. "It's not my fault you broke your good arm."

Sean rolls his eyes. "You think you're so special because you can beat me now that I'm not using my good arm. Well, that's not a fair advantage."

"You couldn't ask for leniency in battle, Sean. An enemy wouldn't care. In fact you'd be considered an easier target," Saber replies matter-of-factly. "But I'll give it a go left handed, if that makes you feel better," Saber adds with a smirk.

Edward Rider's com-link goes off. "You two practice for another hour, then break for the day. I need to take this," he says before turning and heading into the house.

Saber nods and looks to Sean, "Ready, McCully?" he asks as he puts his fencing mask back on.

Sean nods and places his mask back on his face, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

Saber swaps his sword to his other hand and alters his stance to accommodate it. As soon as he is ready, Sean begins his onslaught. Saber parries him easily.

"I thought this would make it easier, you seem just as good this way as the other, Saber," Sean states in astonishment as Saber begins an offensive and he barely holds him off. "How can you be that bloody good left handed? It's not natural," Sean says as Saber backs him to the far end of the mat and disarms him, knocking Sean to his knees in the process.

"I have more free time than you, Sean," Saber replies as he offers his friend a hand up, and they go and remove their fencing gear.

"I assume you and Kelly will be going to Sincia's birthday party tomorrow?" Sean asks, with a hint of amusement, as the two sit down and drink water.

"You're not going?" Saber asks.

"She's not my fiance' why should I go?" Sean retorts, noting the look of disappointment on Saber's face.

Saber shakes his head. "I was hoping not to be stuck without anyone I can talk to. I can't rightly speak to Kelly, it could be seen as improper."

Sean laughs. "I could see it now, Sincia's parents being furious because you spoke to another noble girl, as if you'd do anything wrong. You're as straight as they come," Sean says with a grin.

"I at least know how to behave, unlike you," Saber quips.

"So just follow your girl around like a good boy, be polite, and with any luck, you can leave before the whole day is wasted,"Sean replies. "Of course if Kelly asks me to go, I will. I could play chaperone and who knows, I might could find me someone to get to know a little better."

Saber shakes his head. "You're hopeless, Sean. One day treating women like you do is going to be your downfall," Saber replies.

"But I'll die happy," Sean retorts with a grin before getting up and packing up his gear. "Well, perhaps you'll see me tomorrow."

Saber nods. "Aye, I'm hoping I will. Otherwise, it'll be a week before we talk," he replies.

"A week?" Sean asks looking up, as he closes his bag.

"I've got to go and take an exam. Evidently there are people from the Queen's Service looking at me as a possible candidate for admission."

Sean doesn't bother hiding his shock. "They're trying to recruit you?!" he asks.

"Aye. I didn't think it was legal, as I'm only sixteen. But evidently, they are willing to overlook my age, given my academic record," Saber replies. "They want me in their information securities division."

Sean shakes his head, "I'm sure your father is thrilled."

"Surprisingly, he was a bit hesitant, because of my age," he replies.

"Well, I'll see if I can come tomorrow. I doubt Kelly would complain if I come, so at least we could talk a little."

"Provided you promise to behave yourself," Saber adds with a smirk.

"Well, there goes that," Sean retorts and the two friends laugh. A few minutes later, Sean leaves and Saber goes into the house to get ready for the next day.

"Well, Saber, we leave tomorrow night to meet with the head of admissions," Edward says, eyeing his son for any sort of reaction.

Saber nods. "Aye, sir. I'm as prepared as I can be for whatever test they give me."  
"That is all that I can hope for," his father replies. "I am sorry that you must report on your own."

"I understand. I will take Donatello, so I don't mind going alone," Saber replies. "Besides, this way, no one can say that you used your influence to even get me there, if you're not with me."

"Well, you know my feelings on the matter, Richard," his father says, emphasizing the use of his birth name.

"I do. And I know that even with your reservations, you expect me to do my best," Saber replies.

His father nods and sighs, "Aye. I am torn between wanting you to get in and wanting you to stay here another year."

"It would be a great opportunity for me to learn, father."

"Aye, I know, but if they decide they want you, you could be sent into battle..."

"We will face that when the time comes. No use in worrying over things that haven't occurred."

"Good luck, Saber. And I want you to know that I am proud of you, regardless of the outcome."

"Thank you, sir," he replies quietly. Then giving a brief nod, he mounts his steed and takes off towards the recruiting station.


	4. Confrontation

******I do not own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck, don't sue me.**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

April is heading towards the garage where Fireball tends to work on his vehicle. She walks in and practically walks right into Kevin. "Oh, I'm sorry," she states as she looks around for her friend. "I wasn't fully paying attention," she adds sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Fireball?" Kevin asks while looking her over.

April nods. "I need to have a talk with him," she replies, a hint of anger in her voice.

Kevin chuckles, "Let me guess, you heard he was with some other girl?"

April looks taken aback. "No. It's something more personal. Now, have you seen him or not?" April asks, becoming more agitated.

Kevin shrugs. "I actually just got here. I've not seen him since yesterday afternoon."

April sighs. "Any idea where he might be? I've really got to talk to him."

"Have you gone into the garage yet?" he asks.

April shakes her head. "I was just about to," she replies.

Kevin nods. "Well, come on, you can just come with me, if you're fine with that." He leads her down a hallway and into the garage. "Fireball, you in here?" he calls out when they enter, his voice echoing. A thump, then the sound of metal hitting the cement floor followed by cursing is his reply. "I'd say he here," Kevin states, obviously amused.

"Why the Hell you gotta sca-" Fireball starts to say, only to stop when he spots April. "Oh, I didn't realize you were with him," Fireball says quietly, looking at April.

"We just happened to show up at the same time," April replies.

"I've got a few things to check on, I'll be back afterwhile," Kevin says, feeling the tension building. He turns and quickly heads back the way he came, closing the door after him.

"So, um, how'd you manage to escape your confinement?" Fireball asks light-heartedly, attempting to ease the tension. "It's been what a month now?"

"I'm at a point that I've got to wait for the new guy my father has coming," April replies, looking around to see if she can see anyone else nearby.

"New guy?" Fireball asks, obviously interested.

April nods. "Yeah. some guy from the English Federation Colonies. Supposedly the youngest to ever become one of the Queen's Elite," April replies with a hint of sarcasm. "I also heard he is the son of the Senator there, so I'm sure this will be fun. A spoiled rich kid."

Fireball chuckles. "Did your dad choose him?"

"That's the worst part. He did," April says obviously disgruntled.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you think. I don't see your dad choosing someone because of social status," Fireball states.

"I suppose so," she says glumly.

"So you just came to rant about being stuck with some strange rich guy?" He asks with a grin. His smile fades once he sees her expression darken.

"No, I came to talk about you, Shinji," April replies quietly, her eyes meeting his. "Can we go and sit somewhere a little more...private?" she asks.

Fireball nods. "Um, is my apartment okay?" he asks hesitantly.

April nods. "That will do just fine," she replies in a tone that makes Fireball more nervous.

They head upstairs and he leads her into his sitting area. "Care for a drink?" he asks, trying to avoid whatever it is she wants to discuss.

"No thank you," she replies with a shake of her head. "Please just come and sit. We need to talk," she says with her voice breaking slightly.

Fireball nods and reluctantly goes and sits across from her. "So, what is it you want to know?" he asks flashing her a smile.

April sighs and then claps her hands together, trying to formulate her thoughts. "How serious is the trouble you're in, Shinji?" she asks quietly, and then watches him for a reaction.

He stares at her in shock for a moment then swallows hard, "Your father said something?" he finally asks after a long, deafening silence.

April nods. "Said you have one more chance," she replies.

Fireball just nods slightly, not bothering to deny the truth in her words.

"Why?" she asks simply.

He stares at her and starts several times to refute her, but can't come up with anything. "I don't know. I don't like being bossed around I guess," he finally states.

"That's not an acceptable answer, Shinji. This is serious. You could go to prison!" April states, her tone becoming urgent.

He sighs. "I'm tired of everyone expecting me to be my father," he finally says, his tone becoming agitated. "I'm not him! I never will be!" He punches the cushion beside him as if to emphasize his point.

April stares at him in shock. "They know that. They just wan-"

"They just want me to be him, April," he says coldly. "All I hear is how great a man he was, how he sacrificed himself for all of us to stop the Outriders in the first war. They don't know what it's like..." his voice starts to break. "My mother might as well have died then too. She was never the same. She could barely stand the sight of me, said that I reminded her of too much of him." April starts to say something, but he presses on, not allowing her to interrupt, as if he's got to let all of it out, now that he's started. "She killed herself, did you know that?" April shakes her head, unable to speak from shock. "She overdosed on pills. I don't know all of the details, just that she left me to live here. I was already in classes when it happened. I thought your dad would have told you. Anyways, I got behind, and one of the teachers told me to push on and become a man. I had just lost the only other family I knew, and he acted like it was nothing! So yeah, I smarted off. I suppose that marked me, because things started getting worse. All I would hear is how much better my dad did on this and how he could do things so much better. I'm not him! I don't want to be him. I am who I am. Flying is an outlet for me, and it has gotten a little better since I was accepted into the pilot training program, but we got another instructor, and he seems to know that I've had problems and wants to make me quit, I think. I just - maybe I should quit, and just race. At least then I can make my own decisions and be my own person. I don't give a damn what my parents would think of me. They aren't here. I'd only miss you," he adds the last sentence as barely a whisper.

They sit in silence for several minutes. April wipes the tears from her face and takes a breath to compose herself. "Have you tried talking to my dad?" she asks quietly. Fireball shakes his head. "Why not? He might could help you. He knows you're a good pilot, he told me so. Maybe he could get your superiors to back off a little."

"I don't need coddling, April. I'm an adult," Fireball retorts, sounding a bit more angry than he intends.

"You're barely sixteen, Shinji. This has been a rough time, you need someone to talk to. Talk to me, I'll find time for you. I care about what happens to you," April says then stops, afraid she has said too much.

He looks at her and shakes his head. "This is my fight," he says pretending he didn't hear the last part of her statement. "I don't want to drag you into it. Please, just stay out of it." He stands up and starts for the door. "I need to get back to work. I have a race tomorrow."

April nods and stands up, heading for the door. "I'll try and come, okay?"

He nods and tries to avoid eye contact. "See you later."

She heads down and they part ways as she turns back towards the command center, he turns towards the garage.

"Ms Eagle, there you are. I've been trying to find you." Elise says as she sees the commander daughter, stopping when she realizes that she is upset. "Whatever is wrong, Ms. Eagle?" she asks hesitantly.

April takes a breath. "It's nothing. I just needed some air, is something wrong?" she asks becoming better composed.

Elise shakes her head. "The young man has arrived. Your father has him in his office and sent me to fetch you."

"Young man?" April asks confused.

"That one from the English colonies. Captain Rider, I believe was his name," she replies.

"He's already here?" April asks in a near panic. Elise nods. "I thought it was tomorrow. I guess I should run and change before going to daddy's office."

"I wouldn't take the time. They've been waiting for an hour," Elise replies.

April looks nervous. "Great. I'm sure this will go well."

"You'll do fine, Ms. Eagle," Elise says placing a hand gently on April's shoulder in a show of support. "I think you only missed the formalities anyways."

"Thanks, Elise," April says offering a weak smile. They head off, arriving a short time later at the commander's office. April knocks and is told to enter. She takes a breath to calm her nerves before entering the room. Her father and a young man sitting across from him stand up in greeting as she enters. After closing the door behind her, she comes up to the desk and stops next to the stranger. "I apologize for being late. I lost track of time, sir," April says casting an apologetic look to her father.

He father offers her a kind smile. "I was beginning to wonder if your were hiding inside one of the engines, Elise had such a hard time finding you."

"I was chatting with a friend," she replies. "I just didn't realize how late it was."

He nods, accepting her statement after studying her face for a moment. "Well, I want you to meet Captain Richard Rider," he says, nodding towards Saber.

"Hello, Ms. Eagle," Saber says offering a small smile and his hand in greeting.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Captain Rider," she replies as she takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"Please, take your seats. We have a lot to discuss," the commander says and all three sit down and begin a lengthy discussion.

Sometime later, they are heading to their quarters when April sees her father heading towards her. "April, we need to talk," he says.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ms. Eagle," Saber says and she nods before he continues on to his quarters.

April unlocks her door and she heads inside, her father behind her. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Shinji has left Cavalry Command," he states.

April drops down onto her couch in shock. "What do you mean he's left? He was kicked out?"

The commander shakes his head. "No, he went AWOL. One of his associates went to find him and he was gone, as was his vehicle. He reported it to his CO, who in turn told me. I've talked to Lance Corporal Kevin Nolan, he said last time he saw Shinji, he was talking to you."

April doesn't bother to hide her shock. She nods slightly. "I saw him about lunch time. I wanted to talk to him about his...problems."

"Did you?" he asks.

"Yes. He told me why he was getting in trouble. I told him to talk to you, but I didn't promise anything. I thought it would be good if you heard both sides of the story and that maybe you could offer him some advice. He said he was going to get ready for a race tomorrow. Last I saw him, he was headed back to the garage where he keeps his vehicle."

"When was this?"

"I was coming from his place when Elise found me," she replies.

Commander Eagle sighs. "I don't know if I can keep him from getting in trouble now. I wish he had come to me before it got to this point. I think we're going to need him."

"If we can find him, maybe I could convince him to come back and face some sort of consequences? I'll tell you everything he told me, daddy. It might help his case," April replies.

"Let me make some calls, and then I want you to tell me everything. Meet me in my office in an hour."

"Yes, sir," she replies and her father leaves to make the calls.


	5. The Cowboy

**I Do not own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 5: The Cowboy**

"C'mon now. Let's go," the young man says to a group of cattle he's working on corralling. His horse moves comfortably in a circle around the small herd, paying no attention to the dog that runs in and out from under it's legs. The man and the horse move with ease. After some time, the herd is led to and let loose into a pasture with a small lake and a few shade trees. The young man dismounts and goes and stretches out beneath the shade of a nearby tree, allowing his horse and himself a break from the heat of the day. He relaxes and starts to doze, tipping his hat to shade his eyes from the hot sun. A few hours pass and he herds the cattle back towards the ranch.

"Welcome home, Colt," A woman says as he leaves the stable. "Dinner's just about ready."

"It's nice to be home for awhile, ma. I'm sure you can use the help since pa broke his leg," Colt replies.

The woman laughs. "Yep. It sure does make him ornery. He hates not bein' able to herd the cows and hide out in the pasture all day," she says, obviously amused.

"Well, I know I'd be a might unhappy about bein' cooped up for so long. I'm not sure I'd be as nice as pa's bein'," Colt replies. He sniffs the air and grins. "Steak and potatoes?" he asks.

The woman nods. "Thought it's the least I could do for ya, since you left your job to come and help us, Colt," she replies with a smile.

Colt leans down and kisses the woman's cheek, making her smile widen. "It's why ya had me, right?" he asks. She nods and he turns and walks with her towards the house. "I was kinda getting bored with the job anyways. It was nice to travel, but …" he falls silent, as his mother looks at him with a worried expression. "Hey, it's not all bad. I've gotten some nasty varmints thrown into jail," he says flashing a reassuring smile as they enter the house.

"I know you're good at what you do. I can tell by how the gov'ment keeps askin' you to take jobs, but I'm you're ma and I worry about you," she says quietly, as she starts setting the table. "But you're still my only child and I'm afraid of loosin' ya to some crazy guy you try and bag for police."

Colt shakes his head. "I'm not crazy. If I feel like I'm in danger, I don't get too close. Pa taught me to shoot from afar. He was a sniper once. A goodun too," he says trying to sound nonchalant.

His mother sighs, knowing there's no point to arguing. "Could ya go and help your pa come to the table. I think he'd like to eat with us t'night," she asks, trying to move on to lighter conversation.

Colt nods and heads into the other room, where his father is sitting, his leg propped up. They talk for a little before he helps his father to the kitchen to eat. They chat about various things and several hours later, Colt finds himself in his room.

He's just about asleep when a strange noise wakes him. Instantly, he's alert and awake, blaster in his hand. He gets up soundlessly and heads for his door, leaving his light off. Carefully, he opens the door and starts down the hallway towards the stairs. He hears strange voices downstairs, someone speaking in some sort of foreign language. He hears a strange raspy gasp, then several shots from a blaster. As quick as the flash from the gun, he is down the stairs and has shot the four intruders. They fall to the ground and appear to slowly melt, leaving a gel substance in their wake. He then turns to see his parents in a heap. His father dead, and his mother gasping for air. He rushes to her and cradles her head against him. She starts to speak, and only manages to cough up blood, then has a look come across her features of pain and releases her last breath. Colt chokes down a sob of pain and rage and gently reaches up and closes her eyes, then lays her against his father. He goes to stand when he senses another presence just outside the house. Slowly he turns and works his way towards the door, blaster ready in his hand. He is almost to the kitchen when he spots movement near the entry door and turns, ready to fire. In the doorway stands what appears to be a man, although something about his stature is different. Colt catches a hint of blue to the strange man's hair, his skin is almost the same hue in the moonlight coming in from the doorway behind the him.

"Save it human. If I'd wanted you dead, you'd never have seen me," the stranger states as he lowers his weapon.

Colt stiffens, still not letting his guard down and shifting his gaze to look for others, but finding none. "What d'ya want?" he asks.

The man scoffs. "My men," he replies amused.

"Those monsters that killed my parents?" Colt asks, forcing his grief back from his voice. The stranger nods. "I shot 'em. All that's left of 'em is a puddle. Get it if ya want," he says nodding towards where he shot the intruders, his blaster still pointed at the stranger.

"You shot them?" the man asks. Colt nods slightly. "Impressive. They were my best troops."

"Why did you come here?" Colt says.

"We want the land. The humans didn't seem to be much of a hindrance, so we came to take it."

"This land belonged to my parents. You had no right-" Colt starts to say, but is cut off by the sound of breaking glass and flames bursting from whatever item had been thrown through the window. Instinctively, he turns towards the flames, they are spreading through the house quickly, having already enveloped the room his parent's bodies were in. "Damn it!" Colt swears as he turns back to face the man, only to find him gone. Having nothing else to do to stop the fire from spreading, Colt runs out the door and to the barn and into his Bronco Buster. Flipping on the radar he picks up a signal and goes after it, casting one last glance towards his childhood home as it burns to the ground. He tries to follow the signal, only to have it vanish suddenly from the radar. "You'll pay for this, whoever you are. I won't stop until I've killed you," he mutters as he continues on a route towards a city known to be a good spot for information.

He heads for a hotel that he has been known to frequent. After parking his vehicle, he enters and heads up to the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Wilcox, I thought you were going home for a while. I didn't expect to see you here for some time," the purser says in greeting. "Would you like your regular room, sir?"

Colt nods. "Yep, if it's available, I'd be much obliged, Carson," Colt replies.

Carson types a few things into his terminal. "It appears that the previous guest left this morning. I must say, he was a strange one. Glad to be rid of him. He looked ill to me, and I don't care to have paperwork to fill out for a guest dying in my hotel."

"You say he looked ill?" Colt asks, suddenly interested in the room's previous occupant.

Carson nods then looks around and doesn't see anyone so he motions for Colt to look at his screen.

Colt comes around as if he were just chatting and casts a glance to the screen and gasps. There before him is a picture of the very person he was after. "Do you have a name, Carson?" Colt asks quietly.

"Now, sir, you know I can't give out such information," Carson replies a bit loudly.

"That man killed my parents," Colt practically hisses.

Carson looks at the screen, and turns it ever so slightly so that Colt can see the information that is displayed. "You seem to be rather tired, Mr. Wilcox, if you aren't concerned with the appearance of the room, I could go ahead and let have the room and we can clean it when you go to dinner."

Colt nods. "That would be much appreciative, Carson. I'm dead tired," Colt replies, casting a look of thanks to the man.

"Very well, sir," Carson says as he types a few things, then swipes a card in his terminal before handing it to Colt. "Here you go. Just let me know when you leave, so we can clean the room , and don't forget to click the 'Do not disturb' switch on the terminal, so that housekeeping doesn't wake you."

"Thanks," Colt says with a nod as he takes the keycard and heads for the elevator. After arriving on the seventeenth floor he uses his key to open the door and steps into the room, locking the door behind him. Looking around the room, he heads to the terminal and notices a message from Carson. 'Thought you could use this' He clicks on it, to open it and sees a video feed of the room, the strange man is there, with two other odd looking creatures.

"So you think this will be easy, sir?" the one creature says.

"Yes, I do. We've had that place under surveillance for months. It is only the two older people there, and the man is injured from where we scared his horse and it threw him. He shouldn't give you any trouble. I'm sending Gustav and his team in. We should take the land tonight," the blue-haired man replies.

A third one steps into the picture and Colt tenses. He recognizes him as one of the creatures he shot and killed. "My team is ready, sir. We will go when the moon reaches it's highest point, so we know they will be asleep and least likely to resist," the creature says. "I just hope you're right about the humans, Jesse. We need a place far enough out to not be detected. I don't want to have to wear this stupid disguise in our own base."

"Jesse," Colt mutters coldly, committing the name to his mind along with the face.

Jesse laughs. "These humans are so dumb. Don't worry. You will be able to be in true form most of the time, once we get our camp set up. It is why I chose the spot, nothing else is close to it."

"You'd better be right, Blue," the first creature says. "Nemesis won't be pleased if this fails. We could all be killed if it does."

"That's the beauty of this plan, it can't fail," Jesse replies with an air of confidence that makes the others relax a little. "Now, we leave here this evening to take the land, then tomorrow, I'll check out of this room and we can move our operations there before we report back to Nemesis."

"Yes, sir!" the other two say before pulling on human-like masks and leaving the room. After they leave, Colt watches as Jesse goes to the very terminal that he is on and connects something to it, a minute later a very strange voice comes out, speaking in a foreign language he can't decipher. The conversation continues for several minutes before the connection terminates and Jesse goes and sits in a chair, looking out over the horizon chuckling to himself.

The video ends and Colt releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he stares at the blank screen. "I'll stop him and this Nemisis, whatever he is," Colt says coldly.

Nearly a year passes with no sign of the man named Jesse or any sign of his other teams, Colt is heading back to what is now his permanent room when Carson stops him. "Mr. Wilcox, there are some men here to see you. They say they are from the government," Carson says quietly, as he leads him around a corner, away from the lobby.

"Where?" Colt asks quietly.

"They are in the sitting area past the elevators. I think they are hoping to corner you there," Carson replies, looking around to make sure no one has noticed the pair talking.

Colt nods. "Thanks for the heads up," he passes some cash to his friend. "Can I take the staff elevator upstairs? I'd like to freshen up before I meet these guys."

Carson takes the cash and suppresses a startled look at the amount and nods. He pulls out a keycard. "Use this. It's the security card. I trust you to give it back before you leave the building," Carson says.

"Of course," Colt says before taking the card. "I'll bring it when I come back down the back way and then make it look like I just arrived, okay?" Carson nods. "Good. See you in a few," Colt says and heads upstairs. He showers and changes clothes, then takes his cash and hides it in the back of the computer terminal before heading back down the staff elevator and passing the card to Carson. "Good afternoon, Carson," Colt says as if he hasn't seen the man all day.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Wilcox. You have a couple of guests that have been awaiting your return," Carson replies with a nod towards two men in military uniforms that stand up when they hear his name.

Colt turns in the direction of the two men and nods. "Let's talk upstairs, shall we? That way we have more privacy."

"As you wish, Mr. Wilcox," the man who appears to be in charge says.

They turn and Colt leads them up the elevator to his room, and after opening the door, he takes them to the sitting area. "Would ya'll care for a drink?" Colt asks as he opens the mini bar and pulls out a beer, popping it open and taking a sip.

"We're here on business, Mr. Wilcox," the leader says firmly.

"Suit yourself," Colt replies with a shrug as he pulls up a chair from the desk near the terminal and sits in it. "Now, what can I do fer you fellas?" Colt asks with a smile.

The two men look between each other, after a minute, the man who seems to be the leader goes to speak. "We understand that you are good at finding people. Would that be correct, Mr. Wilcox?" the leader asks.

Colt looks between the two men debating his answer for a minute before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I can find most anyone," Colt replies casually. "Who ya huntin'?"

"A former soldier of Cavalry Command."

Colt doesn't bother to hide his surprise. "You havin' trouble huntin' down one of your own?" he asks, not bothering to hide his amusement.

The man hands him a folder and Colt opens it to a dossier and begins reading it aloud, "Hikari, Shinji. Age 16. Hair, brown, eyes, brown, Asian descent. AWOL three months. Wanted to stand trial for desertion and insubordination," Colt chuckles. "Why would you want someone back so bad that obviously doesn't want to be there?"

"That is not your concern, but we want him alive. With all of the attacks that are happening through the New Frontier, we can't afford to waste our manpower searching for him. We need our soldiers available to protect and defend the citizens from these Outrider 're willing to pay you very well for your efforts, Mr. Wilcox."

"And just who do I deliver him to?" Colt asks.

"To me," the leader says.

"And just who are you?" Colt asks, starting to feel edgy about the whole situation.

"My name is Commander Charles Eagle. This young man was good friends with my daughter as a child. I told her I would try and find him, and she has promised to make him face up to his charges."

Colt nods. "I suppose I can try and find him for you. I'll keep track of my expenses, of course," he replies.

Commander Eagle nods. "As I expect you would. His last known location is listed in the dossier. I would suggest starting there."

"Thanks for the info. Now, if ya don't mind. I'd like to do some research on this fella," Colt says as he stands up to show the two men to the door.

The other two stand up. "My number is in the folder. It's a direct line to me. Call me when you find him and I'll tell you where to deliver him," the commander states.

"You got it. Have a good evenin'," Colt replies as he ushers him out the door. After they are gone he goes and pulls up his terminal and starts researching his latest mark. "This promises to be interesting," he says to himself as he clicks through several information links.****


	6. Dominoes

**I don't own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6: Dominoes**

"So how long are you home for this time, Richard?" Sincia asks as they sit quietly outside her parents home having tea.

Saber sighs. "Just for the weekend I'm afraid," Saber replies."There have been attacks more frequently, and since I've been instituted with the Queen's Service, I must help fight these creatures. I was given leave for the weekend, barring any major issues, so I wanted to come and see you."

"You're always gone, Richard. We never spend time together to talk about our marriage and what our life together will be like," Sincia says becoming more upset.

"Sincia," Saber begins, obviously unsure of what to say. "We have a couple more years before we can marry. There is plenty of time to plan, Love. If we can't stop these creatures from invading us, then things will only get worse. I am the youngest to have been allowed to join the Queen's Elite, not an honor to be taken lightly. I have my duty to protect our people, I have sworn the oath of a soldier," he states firmly.

"What of your duty to me?" Sincia asks in an accusatory tone.

Saber flinches, but meets her gaze, "I am remaining faithful to you when I am away, and I come to see you as often as I am able. At this point, as per our betrothal agreement that is all that is required until we are both of legal age," Saber says quietly.

"So you think of me as a requirement?" Sincia says, obviously becoming enraged.

"That is not what I meant," Saber replies becoming agitated. "I was looking forward to coming to see you. Obviously, you aren't happy that I have," he stands to leave. "I suppose I should leave then. I'll make a point of stopping by tomorrow before I leave."

"Richard, wait..." Sincia says as she stands up and places a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for being cross, but I just feel so left out," she states, trying to hold her composure.

Saber watches her for a moment then sighs and sits back down. "What are you talking about?" he asks obviously confused.

Sincia returns to her chair and studies him for a moment, pondering her explanation, "Most of the other girls in class, their betrothed are in my class or the one above. They are able to spend time together, going to dances, and meeting for teas and such. But because you got ahead, I don't get to participate in such activities. I feel like I'll be marrying a stranger," she says, her voice breaking and tears falling. "But not having been to many classes, I suppose you wouldn't understand," she adds barely audible.

Saber listens, and then sits in silence, trying to formulate a reply. "I'm sorry, Love," he finally says. "I suppose you're right, I have failed you socially," he pauses and studies first her, then looks out onto the estate of her family before continuing, "I want us to have a good life. I want to be able to support you and any children we may have," he states quietly, getting a look of surprise from Sincia. "I know you will be interning as a teacher in a year, then after that we can marry, but until then I am trying to make sure you won't have to if you don't wish to work. I've been reassigned to a top secret project with Cavalry Command. It is an incredible opportunity. They say this project could end the war," he finishes quietly. "I've been keeping a journal. I write letters to you about where I've been, who I've met. How the places are different than here. Random thoughts, and such. I do it because at least then I feel connected to here...and to you, Sincia. I plan on giving it to you once I fill the book, then I'll start a new one."

She stares at him in a mix of shock and guilt for her earlier anger. "I suppose now I should be apologizing," she says barely a whisper. "I had no idea you ever thought of me other than when you are here."

Saber shakes his head. "You had no way of knowing, Love. I was hoping to finish the journal in about a month and bring it back to you as a gift," he replies.

Sincia nods. "So you're leaving soon?" she asks, already knowing the reply.

"Aye, tomorrow morning, I'm to head back to Cavalry Command. I'll be taking Donatello as my personal mode of transport. Father is seeing me off from the port. Mother will come if she is feeling well enough."

"I had heard she was ill. Is she not improving?" Sincia asks.

Saber shakes his head grimly, his expression darker. "I don't think she's going to get better, to be honest," he replies quietly. "But I won't ever voice that to father. I'm afraid it would not help him cope with it."

"I truly do hope you're wrong."

"Aye, Sincia, so do I," Saber states with a sigh. "I suppose I really should be going. I would like to see you tomorrow, before I leave, if you will allow it."

Sincia nods. "Should we plan for breakfast?" she asks.

Saber nods. "I'd like that. I could even take you out, if you'd like. Father is meeting me at the port, so we could eat together in town. Thomas has already said he would gladly drive you home afterwards," Saber says. "Think about where you'd like to go."

Sincia stands up and smiles. "I look forward to it."

"See you in the morning then. Good evening, Love," Saber replies before kissing her cheek and heading back to his estate.

The next morning, Saber and Sincia meet for breakfast and she rides along to the port with him, meeting his father there. "Good morning, father," Saber says, snapping to attention and offering a salute.

Edward Rider smiles, "At ease, Saber, you will do enough of that at Cavalry Command. I must say that the uniform suits you."

Saber resists the urge to laugh outright and allows a small nod, "Thank you, sir. I will do my best to not disappoint you."

"I know you won't. You have already made both your mother and I proud. She wanted to be here today, but it would have been too hard on her."

Saber nods. "I will contact you when I can to check on her...and you," Saber replies.

"Take care and we shall talk soon," Edward says, placing a hand for a moment on Saber's shoulder before turning his attention to Sincia. "Thomas is waiting for you at the car, Ms. March. He will take you home whenever you are ready. I have meetings to attend here."

"Yes, sir," Sincia replies. "Thank you."

Saber kisses her cheek before leaning down and reaching into his small bag and pulling out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and handing it to Sincia. "I want you to have this. I'm going to start a new one to send you, if you decide you'd like it after going through this one," Saber says quietly after she takes the parcel.

"Thank you, Richard. I'll keep it with me while you're gone. Please come back safely," she replies, forcing herself to show little emotion.

Saber smiles. "I hope to see you soon. I'll contact you when I can." Sincia nods and he turns and heads to the waiting ship.

"He is on his way back to you now, Commander. I appreciate you taking him onto the project," Edward says to the man on his screen.

"His record speaks for itself, Senator Rider. I've read reports of his superiors from his time in the Queen's Elite Service and all of it has been remarkable. You should be proud of him," commander Eagle says.

"I feel that she and my son will make a good team," Edward Rider states. "She's bloody brilliant in her own right. They seemed to understand one another when they first met. I am glad to see he doesn't mind having a younger woman talk to him as an equal. There are many men that would not like it." Edward chuckles. "He is a good soldier. Of course if he has doubts about something, don't be surprised if he voices them. He is very thorough in what he does." The two men both fall silent, apparently reading folders on their respective desks. "So what has become of the pilot you wanted for the ship? Has he been found?" Edward finally dares to ask.

Charles releases a sigh and shakes his head. "Nothing yet. I did hire someone to find him and bring him back."

"You hired someone?" Edward asks.

"Yes. A young man named Bill Wilcox. He finds people for a living. I've heard that he is the best at what he does," the commander replies.

"You put a bounty out on a pilot?" he asks in shock.

"I need to get him back here. The longer he's considered AWOL, the harder it will be to convince the council that we need him on this project, Senator. My daughter is trying to find him as well. They were good friends at one time...He has a few issues with authority, something that I'm hoping your son could help him with. Someone not much older than he is, might be able to get through to him. Someone who's not from here."

"I hope for all of our sakes that Saber can help. If you can retrieve the boy. He is Captain Hikari's son, isn't he?" Edward asks.

"Yes," Eagle replies with a nod. "Although he has not seemed to ever fully get over his father's death. Perhaps because we never were able to find a body, but that does not excuse his recent behaviour. He's responsible for his actions now. He just has to learn that bad choices have consequences." Charles takes a breath to calm himself before continuing, "Your son will be instated as a Captain among our ranks here. He has already taken our written exam. He passed it easily. Completed it in record time as well, I might add."

Edward chuckles, obviously amused, "That sounds like him. He barely attended actual school. He was too bored with the work. But, that allowed for other lessons and such that have proven quite useful for all of us. I just hope it continues to serve us as well as it already has."

"I feel that he will. April is looking forward to his input on the project from a securities standpoint. I know it is coming together quickly, so I am hopeful that we will get the young Mr. Hikari to grow up a little and serve alongside my daughter and your son. We are still hunting for the fourth team member. We should have one before the project is fully operational." He looks at his screen and notices an alert. "Well, the council wishes to meet. I'll talk to you after I've heard from them and keep you up to date on how things are progressing."

"Thank you, commander. Talk to you this evening," Edward replies and then closes the connection, the screen going dark. He then turns his attention to the mound of papers on his desk and begins collecting certain stacks and scanning them into a drive before ejecting it. He turns off the computer and the lights go off once he exits the room and he heads for the loading dock.****


	7. Coming Along

**I Do NOT own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 7: Coming Along**

"I think it's coming along well, April," Saber says as he types several things into a terminal. "Let's hope this all comes together quickly."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope we can end this war without it," April replies quietly.

Saber looks up and nods slightly. "Aye, but I'm sure you've heard from your father that we're losing more people everyday."

April nods. "I know. It's just that they seem to have better technology than we do."

"We've been lucky that some soldiers got one of their ships. You're bloody brilliant at reverse engineering their technology. Without you, we'd not stand a chance," Saber states matter-of-factly.

April blushes and allows him a small smile. "I wouldn't be as far as I am had you not come along. You've been a huge help at deciphering their writings," she says as she pulls herself under a piece of equipment.

Saber chuckles. "It's more like a computer language, than a language that you and I would use."

"Maybe we're not the best two examples. I know you speak what, three or four languages?" she asks. He nods slightly in reply. "I can do two easily, more if I run that encryption program you wrote," April retorts as she comes out from under a bit of machinery.

Saber nods, "Perhaps you're right. I can understand more than I can speak."

April stands up and dusts off her mechanics suit. "Are you doing anything later?" she asks a bit nervously.

Saber looks up, noticing the change in her voice. "I have a meeting with your father. He said it would run late tonight. Then I was planning on calling home and checking on my mother, if it's not too terribly late. Why?"

"Oh, I was thinking about running a few more tests and wanted to get dinner so I thought I'd invite you along in hopes of getting you to come back and help with the tests."

"I wish I could, but your father was rather insistent on this meeting," Saber states apologetically. "What kind of tests were you going to run? Maybe I can come back to help," he offers.

"Just a few more simulations. I thought it'd be helpful if there were two of us to watch more of the screens, but I'll just split the screens on the main viewer," April replies.

"Well, not knowing exactly what the meeting is about, I can't promise to come back this evening, but I'll make every effort to do so. I'm sure it would be better to have another set of eyes," he states.

"Yeah, a set that can understand what we're seeing would be nice," April says wryly. "I'll keep my fingers crossed that you can make it back. I'll see you in the morning, if nothing else."

Saber nods. "I'd best get going," he says standing up from the terminal he was working on and stretching before gathering a few items and heading towards the ramp of the ship. "See you later," he says and she waves as he leaves. He turns towards the main hub of the command center down a couple of hallways before stopping at an office door and quietly stepping inside.

"Ah, Captain Rider, are you here to see Commander Eagle?" a young woman says with a smile as Saber steps fully into the reception area.

"Aye, Ms. Elise. I have an appointment," Saber replies.

Elise nods and types something into a small computer. "He's just about ready for you. I'll let him know you're here," she replies.

"Thank you," Saber says as he takes a seat across from her.

A few minutes later, a couple of the council members step out of the commanders office, and nod to Saber, who stands up in acknowledgement of their presence. "Come on in, Captain," Commander Eagle states as the two other men go out the door.

"Yes, sir," Saber replies and enters the office.

"We are not to be disturbed until further notice," the commander tells Elise before stepping in and closing the door after him.

Saber stands at attention in front of the commander's desk, awaiting instructions.

"Have a seat, Captain," the commander says kindly. "This conversation is strictly between us."

"Yes, sir," Saber replies quietly as he takes the seat indicated.

Commander Eagle studies the young man before him for several minutes before speaking, "You have done well here, Saber. Your father should be proud of the work you've done here."

"Thank you, sir," Saber replies, waiting to see where the conversation is headed.

"We have had two more attacks. Things are getting progressively worse for our side in this fight. April says that if we had people qualified, we could use the Bismarck in battle as it is now. I would like to know if you agree with her statement of it's readiness."

Saber refuses to show his surprise at such a direct question. He sits in thought for several minutes, running the past several test runs done with the simulators and the results of those tests. After some time he nods slightly, "I think if we had two more people that could handle it, we'd be as ready as we could be," he says giving as non-committal an answer as he dares.

The commander nods. "Where do you feel you are lacking in skill set?"

Saber starts to speak several times, each time stopping himself as he mulls over his reply. "We could use a weapons specialist, and a trained pilot, sir," he replies. "April is the best we could have in terms of support and knowing the ins and outs of the ship. I fare well with the security side of it, as well as working the nav systems and communications end of things. I could serve as a weapons specialist, but it would honestly be difficult to do all of that at once. Someone specifically focused on weapons, especially blaster type weapons would be ideal. As for piloting the ship, again, we could manage, but having a dedicated pilot would free us up to focus on our strengths. Although I feel that if time was available, we should all become familiar to some extent with all of the ships abilities, in case we are ever in a bind. But to answer your initial question on whether I feel the ship is ready to be utilized, I think that until we have at least three people to run the ship, we shouldn't send it into a battle. I don't believe we could handle it well enough to do any good to anyone otherwise."

Commander Eagle listens attentively, and then nods. "Thank you for your honesty. Not many would be bold enough to speak to me so forwardly regarding a project that involves my daughter," he finally says.

"She deserves respect for what she does, sir. It is obvious that she has a brilliant mind. I respect that there are things that she will know that I simply do not. As I know things that she doesn't know that I do. We can both learn from one another. I welcome the challenge, sir."

The commander smiles, "I am glad to hear that. I know she can use the intellectual stimulation as well. Are you already committed to anything in particular tonight?"

"No, sir," he replies a bit hesitantly.

"Good, then I want you to pack a bag for a couple of days. Think of it as a mini-vacation before a little assignment I'm sending you on." The commander watches him closely for any sign of objection and seeing none, he continues, "We have had a few sightings of Outriders near Yuma. There is a popular race, the Yuma Grand Prix, going on there this weekend, so it could possibly be a target for an attack. I'd like you to go on ahead and sort of be on the lookout for any trouble. I will be sending April and the Bismarck to a small outpost we have there, so that it is ready on the chance there is an attack. I have booked you a room in the Yuma Towers, so you shouldn't have any issues with a place to stay. April will be staying on base. I am hoping you can blend in with the crowd to spot possible infiltrators or security breaches and report them to us, so we can hopefully stop any plans they have before anyone is hurt or killed. There will be other soldiers there to assist you if needed."

Saber nods. "How long until I leave, sir?" Saber asks.

"I can have a ship ready to take you in an hour."

"I'll be ready," Saber replies.

"Report back to my office when you have your things ready. I'll have someone load your horse onto the ship that you will be travelling on in the meantime."

"Thank you sir," Saber says as he stands up.

"Go on. I'll be here when you return."

Saber salutes his superior and then heads out of the office to his quarters to pack for his trip.


	8. Coincidental Meetings

**I Do NOT own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 8: Coincidental Meetings**

"All right!" Fireball exclaims, while glancing in his rearview mirror. "I'm at least half a kilometer ahead. I've got this race in the bag." He continues on a little ways before a large shadow looms directly over him. "What the?" he mutters, trying to look to his radars and out his windows, just in time to see a ship flying on ahead of him taking the lead. "That's cheating!You have to stay on the track!" he yells, not caring whether or not if the ship's pilot can hear him. He hits his gear shift and his vehicle speed increasings, closing the gap between him and the offending vehicle. About that time, the other vehicle makes a loop and starts straight for him. "Aaaahhh!" he screams and pulls hard to the left to avoid a collision, making his car spin out repeatedly before coming to a stop. "Are you outta your mind?!" he yells to the other pilot, who takes off. He notices that his lead is greatly diminished. "Damn it!" He lunges forward quickly and is soon passing the others to retake the lead. "Eat this," he mumbles as he passes the finish line, and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Congratulations, to Fireball Hikari, the youngest racer to ever win the Yuma Grand Prix!" An announcer says over a PA system. The crowd becomes even louder as Fireball enters the winner's arena and hoists the trophy above his his head, grinning.

A man with a bag looped over his shoulder, tries to snag a woman's purse as she is leaving ahead of the crowds from the race to the port.

"Give that back!" the woman yells as she tugs at her purse.

The man grabs the little girl from beside her and pulls out a gun, placing it to the frightened child's head. "Oh, I'm taking the purse, lady, and this little doll is a nice bonus," the man says with a malicious grin.

"No!" the woman screams and lunges for her child as she releases her grip on the purse.

The man easily shoves her to the ground, while still grabbing the child, who is struggling to get away. "Until I'm outta here, you better not move, any of you," he says to the crowd who has gathered and is watching the scene in silence. He turns pulling the girl towards the ship bay and he is suddenly struck by a blaster, causing him to release his gun and the child, who runs towards her mother. The man curses and then reaches towards his gun only to be met by a young blonde man in a black and white military uniform, his blaster aimed at his head.

"I suggest you not move, sir," the man says in a Scottish accent as he steps between the man and the woman and child.

"Who do you think you are?" the man says venomously.

"I am Captain Rider, of Cavalry Command, Sir," Saber replies and then nods to the security guards that are approaching. "See that he is prosecuted to the fullest extent."

"Yes, sir. One of the two guards reply as they place something similar to handcuffs on the man. "Let's go." They escort the man through the crowd.

"Thank you, sir," the relieved woman says to Saber as her child holds her tightly.

Saber goes down to one knee, to the child's level, "Are you all right?" he asks the child quietly. The girl nods and he stands up, and briefly looks for signs of injury to the woman or her daughter. "And are you all right, Miss?" he asks.

The woman nods. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for saving my little girl," she replies near tears.

"I'm glad you are unharmed. Have a good day," Saber replies before heading off towards his hotel.

Upon entering, he hears murmurs of the happenings at the dock and his role being retold in various ways, not bothering to correct varying reports, he heads to the main lobby and steps up to the counter, where the purser is waiting.

"May I help you, sir?" the purser asks.

"Yes, reservation for Rider, please," Saber replies.

"Rider..." the man mumbles as he types into his terminal. "Ah. I'm afraid your reservation was cancelled, sir," the purser mumbles.

"Cancelled?" Saber repeats confused. "It was made by the government. How could someone cancel it without me knowing?" he asks.

"Well, you see, the champion has requested your room. Since he is the winner of the Grand Prix, he gets what he wants," the man explains as if it's obvious just as Fireball enters the hotel to various applause and many people offering congratulatory remarks. "Ah, there's the champion now."

"My room key, please?" Fireball asks the purser as he steps up to the counter.

"Here you are, sir," the purse replies, handing the key to Fireball.

"Not so fast," Saber says grabbing hold of the key. "I had a pre-paid reservation for the room you have just taken."

"Well, I just won the race, and I'm taking the room. Get a refund and go elsewhere," Fireball retorts, while trying to pull the key back towards him.

"I'm here on a mission for the government. I'm afraid that I must have the room," Saber states, not letting go of the key.

"Yeah, well, I don't think highly of our current government, so sorry. It's my room," Fireball says as he yanks the key from Saber's grasp. A shot is fired, barely missing his hand and he let's go of the key and it falls into the hands of another man in a cowboy hat.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I've gotta have that room," the cowboy says as he turns to leave with the key. Fireball and Saber both move to follow him, intent on getting the key back.

"Bill?" a young woman calls urgently as she makes her way through the crowd. "Bill?" she calls again as she looks around before spotting him. "Oh, Bill, there you are!" the woman says as she comes up to him and grabs his hand. "We need to get outta here before my brother finds us. He's a bit mad about last night."

"What? Brother? I thought you were of age!" he says in a near panic as they start for a rear exit.

"There you are, you son of a bitch!" a large man says as he approaches the couple, the woman makes an attempt to hide behind the cowboy. "My sister isn't going off planet with some no-good, skirt chasing bounty hunter!"

"Sister?!" Colt stammers. "She told me she was eighteen. I don't plan on taking her off planet. We were just having some fun," he replies as innocently as he can muster, holding up his hands.

Fireball sees his chance and grabs the key and starts for the elevator, hoping to sneak off unnoticed.

"She's barely sixteen, and I'd better not see you even look at her again!" the man yells as he takes his blaster and fires a few shots at the cowboy's feet.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm not going to jail for a girl," Colt says to the woman as he hops around trying to avoid the blasts aimed at him. He takes off towards the nearest exit, just as Fireball gets around to the far side of the main desk in the lobby.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Saber asks as he steps in front of Fireball, hand on his blaster.

Fireball swears under his breath. "I was um..."

"I propose we share the room, after all, I had it prepaid before you took it," Saber states, his hand still on his blaster.

"Is everybody trigger happy on this planet?!" he asks exasperated.

"I am just trying to find a workable compromise. It's been a long day for both of us. The longer we argue, the less chance for rest. What do you say?" Saber asks, trying to make it sound like the only solution.

"Fine," Fireball says with a sigh. "But I get the bed," he adds.

"Fair enough. It's the Presidential Suite, so it should have a fold out. I'll be fine." Saber replies and they go and get a second key before both heading up the elevator towards the room.

"Man, I have got to stop flirting with girls. They get too serious too quickly," Colt thinks to himself as he uses a jet pack to cruise the outside of the hotel. "Now, to find my mark. I'm pretty sure that was him in the lobby arguing with that soldier," he mumbles as he spots a room with one of the Outriders in it. The Outrider is on the vid-com and Colt catches a glance of someone familiar, just as the screen is flicked off. "Jesse," he hisses as he fires his blaster at the window, shattering the glass and he enters the room, his blaster pointed at the Outrider. "I'm takin' you in. I'll get a nice amount for you," Colt says just as the Outrider recovers from his start and heads for the door and rushes into the hall.

The elevator dings and Saber and Fireball step out into the hallway and with the help of the signs, turn towards their room. About that time, a patron comes rushing out of his room, followed by the cowboy from earlier.

"Get back here, Outrider!" Colt says rushing out after the fleeing suspect.

Saber instinctively pulls out his blaster, causing the Outrider to stop in shock, giving Colt time to fire his blaster. The blast hits the Outrider, and he disintegrates from the blast. "Well, it looks like that's another one down," Saber says as he kneels down to inspect the leftover debris.

"I didn't take you for a soldier," Saber states.

"I've actually been lookin' for him," Colt replies with a nod in Fireball's direction. "But I think I need to go and let the cops know that the Outriders are about to attack the base near here."

"What?!" Both Saber and Fireball reply.

"Where did you hear that?" Saber says.

"From that Outrider I just shot. He was talkin' to his leader on the vid-com. I saw him when I was lookin' for you," Colt says nodding towards Fireball.

"We can sort this out later. I'm going to try and contact the base," Saber says as he turns back to the room.

"I'm gonna go and have a drink in the bar," Fireball retorts and heads for the elevator. "I'll catch up to you later."

Colt shrugs and heads to the elevator with Fireball. "If you split your winnings with me, I might not take you in," he says as the doors close.

"See you later," Saber says and quickly heads back towards where the room is and goes inside. No sooner than the door is closed he is heading out the back and jumping from the edge of the balcony, his full suit including his helmet on. "Donatello!" he calls and the horse appears a moment later, catching his rider. "To the base, it's under attack." he says as he glances towards where smoke can be seen along the horizon. "This is Captain Rider calling the Yuma Outpost, can anyone read me?"

"Go back to where you came from," Fireball says as he shoots a few Outriders, their numbers growing the closer he gets to the base. He destroys a few more before he is surrounded and he starts firing as quickly as he can, trying to fight his way out of the trouble he's gotten himself into. "Damn it! I should have not come out here alone." Suddenly, two of the fighters blow up. "What the?" Then another one.

"Looked like you could use some assistance," Saber says as he destroys two more Outrider fighters.

"Thanks. I figured you were still at the hotel."

"And I figured you were having a drink, like you said. While trying to talk that bounty hunter out of taking you in," Saber retorts as they fight off a couple more Outriders.

"Saber, can you hear me? Come in," A female voice says over the channel.

"April?" Fireball says in shock.

"Shinji?" April replies.

"Ah, so you two know each other?" Saber asks them.

"He's my best friend, Saber. The one I've been so mad at," April replies. "But we can talk later, I'm under attack. Can you get here? I've got to the Bismarck off the ground, it's the only shot we've got. It's going to be destroyed if I stay here."

"On my way, April. I've got a fix on your location," Saber replies as he's surrounded by several more fighters. "This may take another minute or two," he adds ruefully as he starts trying to fight his way past the Outriders, Fireball having as little luck as he is.

"I can't let ya'll outta my sight for a minute or ya'll start having all the fun," Colt says as he appears and starts destroying Outriders.

"Both of you, come with me," Saber says as they finally get ahead and starts for the Bismarck.

"Over here!" April calls waving the trio over a minute later before running back up the ramp of the ship.

Saber leads the other two into the ship and April closes the ramp behind them and they get out, meeting her on the floor of the ship.

"Well, you brought a few people with you. Come on," April states, as the three men follow her.

"Shinji, you sit there," April states. "You're the pilot." She looks to Saber who nods.

"I'll handle the nav and communications," he replies, heading to the unit to the left of Fireball. "Cowboy, you seem good with a gun, care to try to run the weapons system?" Saber asks Colt, who is looking around in awe at the ship.

"Wha? Oh, sure. Where do I go? I can use just about anything that shoots," Colt replies snapping back to their situation.

"Over there," April says, pointing the side opposite Fireball. "That's the weapons control unit."

"All right!" Colt exclaims as he hops in and glances over the controls."Let's see what this baby can do!"

"Fireball, you've got piloting control. Get us off the ground," April replies.

"Right," Fireball says with a nod, as he pulls the steering lever back and hits the thrusters, causing the ship to jolt forward. "Here we go. Try and get rid of a few of these Outriders, Cowboy."

"With pleasure," Colt retorts and starts firing at the enemy attackers as they take off for better vantage point.

Several minutes go by, with neither side making much, if any headway when the ship is suddenly rocked from a hit. " It looks like they're calling in their reinforcements," Saber says wryly. "I'm picking up what appears to be one of their Renegade units. It's closing in fast."

April sighs. "Well, I guess it's time to show you what this thing can do. Shinji, hit the red button to the left of your console," April commands.

Fireball nods and hits the button and a computerized voice is heard. "Now entering Challenge Phase." The saddle units shift as the ship undergoes a transformation that makes it closer to a renegade unit. "Challenge Phase complete," the automated voice states.

"All right, Cowboy, you've got a few new blasters to play with," April says with a hint of amusement.

"Let's get us a renegade," Colt says just as they are hit with another blast from the enemy unit.

"Get it before it gets us, man!" Fireball yells towards Colt.

"It's coming in at your two o'clock," Saber calls.

Colt nods and focuses the weapons to find his target and fires. The unit is engulfed in an array of laser firepower and disintegrates, taking several of the other fighters with it."

"Whooohoo!" Colt whoops. "I have got to get a blaster like this!"

April laughs. "How about you just hang with us on this for awhile?" she asks as they set a course towards Cavalry Command Headquarters.

"Aye, it seems you're suited for this, bounty hunter," Saber states, casting him an amused glance.

"Name's Bill. Bill Wilcox. A few people call me Colt," he states, looking around to the other three occupants.

"Why? Cause you're stubborn like one?" Fireball asks, eliciting a laugh from April and a glare from Colt.

"I'm April Eagle of Cavalry Command," she says with a smile.

"Captain Richard Rider," Saber replies.

"I suppose you already know who I am," Fireball states before turning his attention to April. "How much trouble am I in, or do you know?"

"Actually, daddy has gotten the council to hold off on penalizing you."

"Commander Eagle told me that he has convinced them to not charge you, so long as you help us by piloting this ship," Saber replies matter-of-factly.

Fireball looks between the two of them curiously. "You two talk as if you know each other."

"Remember when I came to talk to you and I told you that I had to wait for a new guy before I could continue?" April asks and Fireball nods slightly. "Saber is the new guy."

"Saber?" both Fireball and Colt ask at once.

Saber chuckles. "Aye, a nickname given to me by my father when I was a child. I like it better than my birth name, so in most cases, I go by it."

"And what's up with your name, Fireball?" Colt asks looking at the young pilot.

"It's a racing nickname, Cowboy," Fireball retorts.

"Well, seeing as we have a little bit of time before we arrive at Cavalry Command, I should ask you if you are willing to join us, Mr. Wilcox as our weapons specialist?" Saber states, watching to see Colt's reaction. "Of course that means putting your bounty hunting on hold for a while," he adds.

Colt studies the young man, as if trying to gage him for several minutes before answering. "So I'd be one of you? A soldier?' he asks hesitantly.

Saber nods slightly. "Aye. You'd be considered one of us. You'd have to uphold the laws of the New Frontier, as you would be deemed a representative."

Colt is silent for a while, debating his options. "But I'd get to have access to all of these toys?" he asks, while trying not to smile.

Saber chuckles. "And anything else Ms. Eagle can come up with, I'm sure," he replies.

Colt looks to April in surprise. "You came up with this?" he asks in awe.

April blushes and nods slightly. "I've had a lot of help. It's not just me. It's a lot of reverse engineering from what we've manage to recover from the Outriders, so it's not totally original."

Colt lets out a long, low whistle. "Still, this is..."

"Overwhelming?" Fireball offers.

Colt laughs. "Yeah, that bout sums it up."

They all laugh as they continue onto Cavalry Command. About an hour later, they arrive and are greeted by Commander Eagle upon landing. He escorts them into his office where they all sit down and Saber recounts the various events to him of how they all ended up on the ship.

After listening attentively, the commander thinks for a while before speaking. "Mr. Wilcox, are you willing to become a member of this team?" he asks the cowboy, who nods slightly. "You realize that means that you cannot take on side jobs while under our employment, don't you?"

Colt nods, allowing a smirk. "Yep. But I've been wantin' to get back at the Outriders for killin' my parents, and it seems this might be the best way to do it. Besides, I like to travel, so free room and board ain't all that bad."

Commander Eagle nods. "Very well then. I shall see about getting the appropriate paperwork completed. Judging from the email that Captain Rider sent prior to your arrival, and the statements of the others of how you handled the ship's weaponry, I'd say you are a good fit for this project. I'll look into getting you some quarters assigned for when you are here as well."

"Thank you, sir," Colt says with a nod.

"Now, Mr. Hikari, I have really put my reputation on the line for you," the commander says, eyeing Fireball sternly. "April has assured me that you are the best person for the job of piloting the ship. I have told the council that your test results also lean towards such a conclusion, so in the interest of ending this war, they have agreed not to prosecute you, so long as you prove that we have made the right choice."

"I'll do my best, sir," Fireball replies quietly. "I do not wish to disappoint you or April again."

"See that you do."

"I say let's all go out to eat to get to know one another better," April suggest with a grin.

"Fine with me," Colt and Saber reply.

"I vote that _Raceboy_ buys. He did win the race, so he should have plenty of money to pay," Colt retorts as they start out of the office.

"I second it," April says laughing, the door closing behind them.

**A/N: Well, I know this isn't entirely true to the original Japanese or American story line, but it's my first attempt of a rewrite of an episode. Let me know what you think!**


	9. He's With Me

**A/N:Please be patient. Updates will be a bit sporadic, as I'm trying to roughly translate the Japanese version of the series. I am planning on going through some of the series episodes (Dialogue may not be entirely accurate). I will be taking bits from both the Original Japanese and the American version of the story line. I will mostly follow the order of the Japanese story line. Please let me know what you think. I won't be doing ALL of the episodes, and I may even combine a few of them into one chapter. Thanks for your patience :-)**

**I Do NOT own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 9: He's With Me**

"Gotcha!" Colt says as he grabs an iguana by the tail as it attempts to flee from him. "Maybe I can keep you for a pet. You'd like it with me."

"Well, it appears that one of the power plants nearby has been attacked," Saber says glancing to Fireball, who nods.

"How far away from us, Saber?," Fireball asks.

"Not far from our current location. We should arrive in about twenty minutes if we leave right away," Saber replies as he begins typing into his terminal. "I'll see if I can pull up any visuals, so that we know what we're heading into."

"Or at least how bad it is before we get there," April adds.

"I've been unable to raise anyone at the plant or the base not far from there. That doesn't bode well given the history of the Outriders," Saber states as he stands up and heads for the ramp. "I'll see if I can spot the cowboy nearby. "Colt come in," Saber calls on his com-link.

"Everything okay, Saber?" Colt replies.

"We've got a call. We need to check out the remains of a power plant.," Saber replies as he reaches the top of the ramp and starts to head down.

"Over here," Colt calls as he reaches the trio, holding the lizard by his tail when he tries to jump off his shoulder and run away. April and Fireball come down the ramp, just as Colt makes his way towards them.

"EEEEK!" April screeches and jumps behind Saber. "Wha...What is THAT?!"

"What?" Colt asks, then realizing she means the lizard he holds it up. "Oh, this little guy? I was thinking about keeping him as a pet. He's kinda cute, don'tcha think?"

Fireball rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh. "No pets, Colt," he manages to say without laughing.

"Aye, I don't think it would be fair to April or the iguana to make them share living space," Saber says half serious.

"That THING is NOT going on my ship!" April says, still hiding behind Saber for protection.

"Aw, come on. He's harmless," Colt retorts holding it up by it's tail.

"Let it go, Colt," Saber says a bit more forcefully. "If not for April's sake, then for the lizard's. His home is this planet. It wouldn't be right to remove him from it."

Colt goes to reply when Fireball speaks up. "Aren't we here on a mission?"

They all sort of stop and Saber nods. "Aye. We need to get going."

Just then a group of Outriders come out from a canyon and begin firing at them. They all dive for cover, Colt shoving April down with him as he dives for cover.

"Thanks, Colt," April says recovering from the force of the two of them hitting ground.

Colt goes to reply when more shots are fired and he rolls them towards a rock. "Stay down," he says and April nods as he gets up and starts firing back, killing a few of the attackers in the process.

"I think they were the welcoming committee," Fireball says as he fires several shots towards the place where the Outriders are firing from.

"Aye, it's like they knew we were here," Saber adds dryly. "We need to get back to the ship," he adds.

"You guys head for it. I'll draw their fire and come after you," Colt states.

Fireball looks to argue when Saber speaks up, "He's right. We can't stay here."

Fireball sighs and nods, turning back towards the ship, April not far behind him and Saber taking up the rear to help fight off any possible pursuers. They manage after a scuffle to get back to the ship, Colt joining them quickly. "Let's go," Fireball says as he hops into the pilot unit and revs the engine.

"Looks like they were expecting us," Saber says dryly. "Let's pull back and find a safer place to land to figure out our next move.

"On it," Fireball replies and they take off, landing some time later in a canyon.

"Maybe one of us should go on ahead. Sort of like a scouting mission," Colt offers.

"And just who do you suggest go, Cowboy?" Fireball asks, casting a look Colt's direction.

"Me, of course," Colt replies as if it's perfectly obvious.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Colt. I've been trained for such missions, and as Captain I think I should go," Saber replies.

Colt scoffs. "I've been working as a bounty hunter for a few years. I think I know a thing or two about not bein' seen by a mark," he retorts.

"I think we should decide fairly to see who gets to go," Saber states, standing up.

"And just how do ya figure we do that?" Colt asks.

Saber takes a coin out of his pocket and holds it up. "I say we flip for it," he replies.

Colt takes the coin and inspects it. "Looks real enough. It's your coin, so I call," he replies. Saber nods and Colt flips the coin into the air. "Heads I go, tails, you go," he says just before the coin falls to the floor and all four lean down to look at it. "Heads! I go," he says as he scoops up the coin with a smirk and turns to get his helmet.

"Hey, just a minute, Cowboy. Let me see that coin," Saber says suspiciously.

"Sure thing," Colt replies, tossing the coin to Saber, who catches it mid-air. "It's the same one ya gave me."

Saber takes the coin and inspects it, releasing a sigh of disappointment.

"Told ya it was your coin," Colt says amused. "I'll call ya'll when I get there." With that, he heads to the cargo bay and hops into his Bronco Buster. He sets a coin down on the console and chuckles to himself. "I never said I flipped the coin ya gave me," he mutters to himself with a chuckle as he takes off towards the power plant. About a half an hour later, Colt arrives at the place the distress signal is sent from and he lets out a low whistle as he looks over the amount of devastation. "Hey, Saber, I'm sending you some pictures. I don't think anyone survived this," Colt says over the com-link.

"I'm afraid you may be right, Cowboy. These images don't look good," Saber replies grimly. "We are about twenty minutes out, Colt. Try and find a vantage point to monitor the area for signs of Outrider activity and we'll meet up with you when we arrive."

"Copy that. I'll let ya know if I find anything," Colt replies before closing the connection. He heads towards a vantage point on a cliff that overlooks the remains of what was once the power plant. He spots what he thinks is movement. "Maybe I can get a little closer if I use the canyon to get a better view of who or what is down there," he thinks to himself as he makes his way to the canyon. He proceeds carefully and is just about to the remains of a building when three Outrider soldiers appear from nowhere and start firing in his direction. "Damn it!" he swears under his breath as he heads away from them in search of cover. Spotting a small lizard scurrying into a break in the rock that looks large enough for him, he follows it. "Hey, you're the lizard from earlier, aren't ya?" he asks. Looking around, he stiffens and shrinks back into a shadow when he hears movement not far from the entrance. "I hope the others get here soon. I think I'm a bit out gunned," he thinks to himself. A flash of light, then an explosion of rocks and dirt just inches from him. "Better get movin'," he says to the little lizard, as it jumps onto his shoulder as if looking for protection. The pair head deeper into the cavern and soon he hears the sounds of weapons being fired dangerously close to him.

"Colt, can you read me?" April asks through the com-link.

"Are you getting anything, April?" Fireball asks.

April shakes her head. "Nothing yet."

"I'm a sittin' duck in here. This ain't looking good," Colt mutters to himself. Just then, the little lizard starts calling him and he turns to see it scurry to the far end of the cavern, stopping momentarily to see if Colt is following it. "A way out?" Colt asks as he approaches the lizard and it scurries out of the cave. "Thanks, little buddy," Colt says as he points and shoots at the vacated entrance. "Now it's big enough for me to get outta here," he says as he exits the cave, the lizard hopping back onto his shoulder for protection. A large blast knocks him forward, just as he gets out. "Whew, just in time too. That was too close for my liking."

"Outriders ahead," Saber states as he heads towards Colt's last known location on Donatello, Fireball beside him in the Red Fury.

"I see 'em," Fireball replies as they start firing at them before they have a chance to be attacked.

The pair make quick work of several fighters.

"Bronco Buster to Bismarck, come in," Colt calls.

"Colt?!" April replies. "Are you all right?"

"Doin' fine."

"Saber and Fireball are in the canyon headed your way."

"I see 'em. Looks like they have a few friends to deal with. Colt out," he says as he joins the fight, destroying a few of the Outriders in the process.

"Well look who decided to join us," Fireball says.

"Glad you could make it, Colt," Saber says as he destroys another fighter.

"Well, it looks like ya'll got this under control, I'm heading for that plant to get me a few Outriders," Colt says as he starts towards the plant.

"What?!" Fireball exclaims as Colt takes off. "He can't do that!"

"We'll catch up to him, Fireball. He's not far up ahead," Saber replies.

"A Renegade unit!" Fireball exclaims.

"Should have known. April, we need you to meet us," Saber replies.

"On my way. Ramp is down," April replies.

"Right," Both Fireball and Saber reply as they head for the ship, barely avoiding being hit by fire from the enemy unit.

"Let's go get Colt," Saber states as both he and Fireball head for their control units. "Colt, we're coming. Be ready to board us quickly," Saber calls over the com-link.

"Got it, Saber. On my way," Colt replies as he heads for the ramp while dodging the Renegade units attacks. "All right! I'm on board and heading for ya!" Colt replies as he jumps out of his Bronco Buster, heading for the control room of the ship.

"Ramp is closed. Go ahead, Fireball," April calls.

"Initiating Challenge Phase!" Fireball says as he hits the button begins the ship's transformation.

"Look out!" Fireball calls as they barely evade an attack and the unit charges them again.

"We've been hit!" April says as the unit is pushed backwards from the force.

"Get ready. It's about to fire," Saber says. "Colt, aim low. It seems to be the thing's weakest point."

"Right," Colt says with a nod as he locks in on the enemy unit. The unit and the Bismarck fire simultaneously, negating the blasts.

"Again!" Saber calls as Colt fires a second round, hitting the mark, causing the renegade unit to explode.

"Well, that's the end of that unit," Colt remarks.

"Aye, so it is. That's one less that we've got to worry about," Saber remarks.

"Too bad they just keep making more," April states as they fly off towards a safer place.

Sometime later, they are standing outside the Bismarck and Colt releases the lizard. "Go on, little guy. Like me you're meant to be free," Colt says, shooing the lizard away.

The others look at him in surprise.

"What?" he asks as he stands up, watching the lizard scurry away.

"I thought you wanted to keep it as a pet?" April asks.

"Well, when I was stuck in that cave, I realized what it's like to be a little thing held captive by something bigger. I didn't like it, so I don't think it'd be fair to the lizard to keep 'em cooped up on the ship. Like me, he's born to be wild," Colt states matter-of-factly, eliciting a laugh from the others.

"What?" Colt asks as the laughter dies down.

"Nothing, Cowboy," Fireball replies with a grin. "Come on, let's get outta here," he adds as they head back to the ship and take off.


	10. The Little Sheriff

I don't own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismark, so don't sue me.

**Chapter 10: The Little Sherriff**

"You see anything?" A young man asks another soldier as they sit in what appears to be some sort of control tower.

"Nothing. It's the same every night. I don't see why we have to always be on guard. Obviously the Outriders have moved on from here. Nothing exciting has happened in more than a year."

"Hey, you see that?" the other man asks, pointing out the window.

"It's just meteors."

"I don't have any on radar. I have a bad feeling about it. We should report it."

"Right," the other man says with a nod. "I'll make the call to Cavalry Command," he says as he heads to another part of the tower.

"Well, it looks like we can finally relax for a while," Colt says as he stands up and looks out the windows of the Bismarck ship as it heads towards a city. "I'm lookin' forward to meeting me a few nice girls. They like soldiers, I hear," he adds getting a look of distaste from April.

"Women are not there just for your pleasure, Colt," Fireball adds with a roll of his eyes.

"I happen to think very highly of women," Colt retorts. "Their eyes, their hair, their..."

"You're such a pig!" April retorts before he can finish his statement.

Colt goes to reply when Saber speaks up. "Looks like we'll have to postpone the R & R. We've just received a call from Cavalry Command. There have been some possible sightings of Outriders near Ganymede. It has been requested that we should go and check it out."

"Does my father know that we're being re-routed?" April asks.

Saber shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"You call him, April. I don't want to be the one to tell him you're not coming," Fireball says.

April rolls her eyes. "I'll do that."

"I'm looking into what the area is like near the outpost," Saber states.

Colt walks over to Saber's unit. "I can save ya the trouble. It's full of mines. Silver mines mostly. I bet we could get us a enough silver and make it rich while we're there."

"You're always trying to think of ways to get rich quick, Cowboy," Fireball retorts.

Saber sighs and shakes his head and stands up in front of Colt, making sure to emphasize his authority. "You are no longer a bounty hunter, Colt. As a member of this team you are considered an officer of the law, so you may not indulge your personal greed."

"And just who's gonna stop me?" Colt says, standing up as tall as he can, but still not quite reaching Saber's stature.

Saber manages to keep a straight face, but makes a point of looking down at him. "Unless you grow up a bit, I won't have much trouble stopping you," he says firmly.

Colt backs off, but glares in Saber's direction as he goes and plops down into the seat of his unit. "I still say we should at least see if the mines are real," he mutters.

They fly in silence for a while, each occupied with their own thoughts.

"We're approaching Ganymede, Saber," Fireball says, breaking the silence.

Saber nods. "Let's start looking for a place to land. We're still a good ways from the outpost, but close to the coordinates they sent of where the meteors hit."

Fireball nods. "I'm working on finding a place to land. It's like something is interfering with the equipment," Fireball says sounding agitated.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's the mines. They're full of silver and other metals. We could easily make enough to retire," Colt states, getting a look from Saber.

Fireball stifles a laugh, and Saber sighs. "Let me see if I can do any better, Fireball," Saber says as he hits several buttons on his terminal. "It looks like there's a clearing up ahead we can use. Sending you the coordinates now."

"Got 'em," Fireball replies as he sees a visual of the land below. "Looks like as good a spot as any."

They land and Saber, Fireball, and Colt head out and down the ramp to look around. "We should be fairly close to where one of the meteors hit," Saber states as the trio look around. Suddenly, they are met with fire, and they dive for cover.

"Outrider fighters!" Fireball calls out.

"Aye. It appears that we were expected," Saber replies as they fire at their attackers, blowing up the enemy fighters.

Fireball and Saber turn in time to see Colt racing out in his Bronco Buster from the cargo hold and flag him down. "The fighters headed west, Colt," Saber states.

"He won't be for long. I'll get 'em," Colt replies before taking off after the enemy fighter. He follows the fighter for a mile or so before hitting it and causing the pilot to eject. He lands and hops out, holding his blaster ready to fire. "What are ya doin' here?" He asks.

The Outrider pilot just laughs. "I'm not telling you anything, human," he taunts and goes to fire at Colt when he is hit by a blast that kills him.

Colt looks around wildly for the source of the shot, his blaster ready. "Come out now and lower your weapon!" Colt calls out, his blaster aimed to where the shot came from. A boy who looked to be between eight and ten years old steps out from behind some bushes and a tree, his rifle resting on his shoulder. "Wha-?" Colt mutters. "What do ya think you're doin' out here?" he asks the boy. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

The boy stiffens and looks up at Colt. "I...I heard shootin' and came to investigate," the boy says defiantly. "And then I saw that Outrider and he was gonna shoot you, so I shot him."

Colt looks around for signs of anyone else with the boy. "Where are your parents?" he asks.

The boy's lip quivers, but he takes a breath before answering to compose himself. "They got 'em," he replies. "All of them. They are in the mines. I...I got away," he adds quietly.

Colt thinks for a minute, still looking for signs of a trap before speaking, "Come on. I'm takin' you with me. I want you to tell the others about what has happened and then we'll see what can be done." The boy looks a bit frightened and ready to run when Colt places a hand firmly on his shoulder. "We're Star Sheriffs, we will do what we can to help ya," Colt says as he leads the boy back to his Bronco Buster.

"Well, Colt just called. He's on his way back with a kid," Fireball says as he heads down the ramp.

Saber and April both cast him curious looks just as Colt pulls up and gets out, the boy in tow.

"Who is your friend, Colt?" April asks coming up to the pair. The boy flinches and April places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?" she asks kindly. The boy looks down, unsure of the present company.

"He's been actin' like this since I found him," Colt states obviously irritated.

"Aw, come on, Colt. He's probably just scared. It's plain to see he's had it rough," April replies as she gets down on the boy's level. "Come on, now. We can't help you if we don't know what to call you," April prods with a smile. "My name's April. What's your name?"

The boy takes a breath and sighs. "Domingo," he mutters barely audible.

"Ok, Domingo, can you tell us what you're doing out in the woods alone and with a gun?" she asks.

The boy fights back tears and looks at April, then to the others waiting for his reply before staring at the ground again, "Them Outriders, they showed up one night and rounded everybody up and into the mines. Kids and everything. They have us diggin' to find anything of value," he states. "If we stop or get hurt they take us away," he adds fighting back tears. "They killed my parent's and a lot of others too that tried to fight 'em."

"I understand how ya feel. My parent's were killed by the Outriders too," Colt states quietly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Where is this mine?" Saber asks, startling the boy, and breaking the silence that had fallen amongst them.

"Um...I...I can show you. I can show you the way that I used to escape. The others are countin' on me to save them before they all die down there," Domingo replies.

Saber glances to his companions, who each give a slight nod to his unspoken question, before turning to April. "Why don't you monitor things from the Bismarck and we'll go and scope out this place with Domingo?" Saber asks, getting a nod in reply. He nods and looks to the other. "Let's go and see just what we're up against. Perhaps we can find a way to get at least some of the people out safely."

The trio take the boy and depart towards the mines, the boy acting as their guide, they are heading through some rocky terrain, then they cross a river, winding up near an entrance to the mines. They see several trucks and carts, as well as soldiers guarding the entrance.

"It certainly looks like they are digging for something," Saber states as they watch from the cover of shrubbery a bit away from the entrance. "We need to get closer to see if there is another way in."

"Come on, there's another way in down the river bank a ways," Domingo states quietly.

"Show us," Fireball says.

They four head through a break in the rocks not far from the river when a patrolling guard spots them and alerts other. A gunfight ensues, causing all of them to scatter and dive for cover. After some time, Saber comes out and diverts some of the fire away from the others, to give them time to advance and even their chances. He manages to destroy some of the fighters as a result.

The Outriders focus their efforts on Fireball and Saber, Colt seizes the oppurtunity for him and the boy to break away. Spotting an enemy coming up behind Domingo, he kills him before the Outrider has a chance to get a shot off.

"Thanks," Domingo replies to Colt.

"Can you show me where that cave is you were talkin' about?" Colt asks the boy. Domingo nods and leads him to a rear entrance and they head for the cave, hoping to avoid further detection.

"It looks more like a vent shaft if ya ask me," Colt quips as he peers down into the cave.

"It is a vent shaft. But that's why it's easy to get in and out. But they might be lookin' more carefully now that I've escaped."

Colt nods. "You stay here and outta sight. I'm gonna go in and see what's happening. I'll come back here shortly, hide if anyone approaches," Colt says.

Domingo nods and squats down into the cover of some nearby bushes.

Colt nods satisfied and slowly makes his way down the shaft. After reaching an area high enough to stand in, he slowly moves so he can get a better look at things. Once he's to the end of one of the tunnels, he spots a few guards and kills them before they have a chance to sound an alarm. After a brief foray, Colt is able to gather a few of the captured townspeople and lead them in an attempt to escape. The group is met by fierce resistance and Colt does his best to get as far out as he can. They are closing in on an exit when the group gets pinned down. He fires shots that kill several Outriders before he has to recharge his blaster. Stepping back into a corridor for protection he hears several voices heading his way, then the sounds of a fight. He jumps into help fight only to find both Fireball and Saber heading his way, leaving a trail of dead Outriders in their wake.

"This way, Cowboy," Fireball calls.

Colt nods and turns to signal the crowd behind them and they all make a run for it to try and escape. As the group is running, they come across a set of tracks with mining cars.

"Where do these come out?" Saber asks the group.

"These are the ones that head out of the mine. We fill them and then they go to a loading dock outside," One of the men says.

"Let's go," Fireball says with nod, motioning to get in the carts.

"I'll take up the rear," Colt says.

They start heading out and seem to be in the clear when shots are fired from behind, nearly hitting Colt. "What the?" Colt starts to say when he spots some Outrider soldiers heading for them in another group of mining cars. "Hey guys, We've got company!"

"We noticed, Cowboy," Saber retorts. "Everybody down," He says to the townspeople as the hunker down as best they can to avoid being hit.

"Uh, I don't think that's good," Fireball says and Saber turns to see that the gates ahead are dropping down in an attempt to block them in.

"This is going to get rough. Hold on, everyone," Saber calls as Fireball tries to pull the breaks on the cars.

"This isn't working fast enough," Fireball states as the townspeople scream in terror. "Our packs, we can use them to slow this thing down."

"Right," Saber says as they turn and activate their packs, effectively slowing down the cars, but the still crash into the wall, slamming the two of them against it with a thud.

"Well, it could've been worse." Fireball says as he gets up.

"Aye. I bet we'll feel that one in the morning," Saber mutters as he looks around after climbing out of the car. "We're trapped. But there has to be a way out of here."

"What was that noise?" Fireball asks as he looks around for the source of the sound. "Sounds kinda like water."l

"Looks like things are gonna get wet around here," Colt says as the area begins filling up with water.

"We've got to get out of here fast!" Saber says urgently. He presses something on his helmet as the water begins rising quickly. "April, we're in a bind and need help quickly." He sighs after getting no reply. "Damn. I think the water is messing with the suit, I can't seem to connect," he states while trying to tread the rising water.

A few rocks fall from the ceiling and then Domingo pops his head through. "Need a hand?" he asks with a grin and they user the townsfolk through before taking off down a corridor above. "This way!" Domingo calls as he leads them out of the mine, into daylight.

They are looking for a place to go when a Renegade unit appears.

"Domingo, take the people to find cover and lay low until we get this unit," Fireball says.

"Got it," the boy replies and he takes off in the opposite direction, with the people behind him.

"April, can you hear me?" Fireball calls.

"Go ahead," April replies.

"Got a Renegade unit coming after us. We need help and fast."

"On my way!"

The trio spread out and start fighting the unit as best they can, but not managing to damage the unit. After what feels like an eternity April shows up and starts drawing the Renegade unit's fire.

"Let's get in there!" Fireball calls and they head for the open ramp, it closes once they're in the ship. They reach their units and Fireball activates the Challenge Phase. "Let's end this."

They both fight, the Renegade seeming to have the advantage when it uses a grappling hook and throws the Bismarck off balance and fires, hitting them.

"We can't afford another hit like that!" Saber calls as they fire a shot that knocks off the enemy unit's arm. "Get ready, Colt."

"Got it," Colt replies and readies to fire the main weapons.

"Wait for it..." Saber says. "And...Fire!"

Colt fires as they turn back towards the enemy unit after dodging an attack. All their firepower aimed at the unit and it blows up and disintegrates from the hit. "That's the end of that one."

A short time later, they are standing on a hillside outside of what remains of the town. Colt is helping erect a grave marker. "This is the last one," Colt says as he stands beside the boy, the others back a little from them. "These were your parents, right?" he asks.

Domingo nods solemnly. "Yeah. So many people are dead. I want to help fight so that we can move on," he replies quietly.

Colt places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They would be proud of you, Domingo." The boy smiles up at him and nods slightly. "You know if the Outriders come back, call us. We'll do our best to come and help. If it hadn't been for your bravery, all of them would have died. You are strong. Just always remember their sacrifices."

"I will," Domingo says firmly, fighting back tears. They all stand in silence as the sun sets behind the hillside, illuminating the grave markers as if in remembrance of the fallen.


	11. Love Endures

**I Don't own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 11: Love Endures**

****"It'll be nice to be back at Cavalry Command for a while," Fireball says with a sigh. "We've been gone for nearly a year."

Colt nods and moves his hat away from his eyes, "I'm lookin' forward to stayin' in one place for a bit."

"I'm sure you can't wait to see your father again, right, April?" Fireball asks.

April smiles and nods, "It's been a long time. I haven't really even talked to him outside of an email in about a month. I emailed him a couple of days ago to tell him we were coming in for a few days, but he hasn't replied. I'm hoping we can have dinner and talk awhile."

"I'm sure he's just been busy," Fireball replies as they receive a signal for an incoming communication.

April hits the reply and Commander Eagle's face appears on her screen. "Oh, hello Father," April says cheerfully.

The Commander smiles, but it fades quickly. "It's good to see you too, April," he starts, getting the attention of the others and they send the image to their main screen. "I would have contacted you soon, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to reroute you."

"What's going on?" April asks.

"One of our agents was undercover among the Outriders, and I'm afraid he's been compromised."

"What do you need us to do, sir?" Saber asks quietly.

"Are you familiar with the CRI Train System?" the Commander asks.

Saber nods. "One of the most advanced rail systems used for civilian and military transports. It's on Ganymede, isn't it?" he asks.

The Commander nods. "The agent's name is Anthony Louvre, a former colleague of mine."

"Yvette's father?!" April practically yells.

"The same." her father replies with a nod. "I want you to meet him at the station and escort him back to us. He says he has some valuable information about a new Outrider plant."

"What kind of plant, sir?" Saber asks.

"We believe the plant's primary function is to produce more sophisticated renegade units. However, Anthony also hinted that there may be other threats as well. I've sent you the location of the station and it's current route. You should be able to arrive before the train does."

"Heading that way now," Fireball states, casting a glance to Saber, who nods.  
"Keep me abreast of the situation. Come to me as soon as you get him."

"We will, sir," Saber replies. The connection terminates and Saber glances over to April. "I take it this man and your father were close?"

April nods. "He has a daughter close to my age. We used to play together when we were little."

"Well, we should arrive within the hour, so let's try and get this done, shall we?" he replies. The others nod and they head off towards their destination.

Nearly an hour goes by uneventfully when Colt speaks up, "Looks like we got some trouble up ahead," he quips.

"Aye, a lot of Outriders and the train seems to be their target," Saber says grimly. "Let's head out and try and end this fight," Saber states as he, Colt, and Fireball head out. They immediately draw fire and they spread out and start making headway. A loud explosion is heard.

"They blew out the bridge!" April calls over the com-link.

"I'll try to get to the engines and stop it," Saber calls back.

"We'll try and cover you," April replies.

Saber heads towards the front of the train, coming up next to the engine compartment and manages to board it. once in the engine compartment, he sees the two crewmen dead and looks ahead to see the train rapidly approaching the area that the bridge used to be. "Damn it," he mutters as he grapples with the emergency brakes and nothing happens. "I can't get this to slow down," he says over the com-link to no one in particular as he tries anything he can to stop the train.

Suddenly, the train starts slowing after a large thump and Saber looks out to see the Bismark robot stopping the train as if it were a toy, just a short way from the drop off.

"I'm glad you were able to stop it in time," Saber replies, with obvious relief. Looking around, he notices the fighters are gone. "Ran them off, I see."

"Yeah. A few of them got away," Colt replies.

"Let's see about the passengers and try to find professor Louvre," Saber says and they start going through the train, finding most of the passengers dead or dying.

"Over here!" April calls as she struggles to help a man sit up. The others rush over and move the man to a vacant seat. "Professor Louvre?" April says hesitantly.

The man looks up, his breathing shallow and a wound in his back bleeding heavily, "Make sure your father gets this," Louvre says as he gasps for air.

"We've got help coming," April says quietly as the man places an object in her hand.

"Tell Yvette I love her," he manages to say as his breathing becomes more labored. His hand becomes slack and he releases his last breath as the soldiers from Cavalry Command arrive.

April fights back tears and Fireball places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She clutches the item to her chest, then holds it out to study it. "It's a locket," she says barely a whisper as she opens it to reveal a picture of the Professor, his wife, and daughter.

"It has something on the inside of the lid," Fireball states and April turns it so he can get a better look. "It appears to be some sort of microfilm."

Perhaps this was a backup in case of something happening to him," Saber states. "Not many things can read this anymore," Saber adds quietly. "We need to get this back to Cavalry Command."

"I need to find Yvette first. She has the right to know about her father, and I'd rather tell her myself," April says as she struggles to keep her composure.

Saber nods, "We should contact your father. He may know where to find her and wish to accompany you."

"I'll try to call him now," April replies quietly before heading back to her saddle unit to make the call.

A few hours later, April is walking along a street talking with a young woman close to her age. "I wish I could say that we got there in time, but we didn't. I didn't even know he was working with my father until he had been compromised, Yvette." April says. "I'm sorry we didn't make it in time," she adds quietly.

"Sorry?" Yvette says, struggling to keep her composure. "The best you can say is sorry?! I've just lost my only family and that is the best you can do."

April starts to speak and hesitates, trying to think of what to say.

"I wish my father had never met yours. Maybe then I'd still have him," Yvette says bitterly. "I wish he'd never became involved in this damned war."

"Your father has saved countless lives by doing what he's done. Because of him we may be able to find the factory that is making the Renegade units and destroy them before the Outriders get a chance to use them. If we're lucky, it'll end the war," April replies.

"I'm not part of your war. It's not my fight," Yvette says as she turns to leave. "You're not one of them are you?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, I am. I'm fighting so that we can remain free," April replies.

"We all are, Fireball states as he and Colt, and Saber come up from another area and slowly make their way towards the two women. "Perhaps you should think about things before walking away, your life may very well be at risk. We just want to talk to you." Reluctantly, she agrees and they head to an office to talk.

"Unfortunately, you're involved whether you want to be or not," Fireball states as Yvette sits down and they begin talking. "I know you don't want to be here, but we feel that there might be a chance that your father said something to you that might help us. Even something that seems insignificant to you."

"If we don't win this fight, many more people will die," April adds. "You don't want your father's death to be in vain do you?"

"There's a chance that you may unknowingly have information that could help us decipher some of the information your father gave his life to get to us," Saber states quietly.

"We know that your father called you shortly before he boarded the train. Did he say anything that seemed off or that didn't make any sense at the time?" Fireball asks. "Anything could be of use to us. Unfortunately, we can't just ask him ourselves, so we need you to try and think back to your conversation and let us know if you can think of anything. Look, you could be in danger as well. If we know about that call, there's a chance that the Outriders know as well and they will think you know something, even if you don't."

Yvette stands up. "As I've already stated, I don't know anything. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but I'm not part of this fight," she says as she fights back tears.

"So you're not even going to try?" April asks.

"This isn't my fight. Just leave me alone," Yvette says as she struggles to keep the anger from her voice and heads for the door.

"Yvette, Wait!" April says as she heads towards her. "Your father's last request was that I make sure to give this to you," April says as she holds the locket out to Yvette. "This is where he kept the microfilm that contains the information we're hoping will allow us to defeat the Outriders. His dying words were to tell you that he loved you."

Yvette hesitantly takes the locket, then without another word she turns and heads out the door.

"I think someone should follow her," Fireball states.

"She is an easy target for the Outriders right now," April states. "Perhaps we should follow her." They all head out after her. They spot her a short time later, walking alone.

"She's made herself an easy target," Saber says quietly.

"Yeah, we'd better stick close to her," Fireball says.

"I just wish she'd listen. I don't want to see her get hurt," April says quietly.

"Well, perhaps we can draw them out. The idea is a bit risky, but it gives us an advantage."

A short time later, Yvette is still walking through the office complex when several Outrider fighters appear and fire at her simultaneously. She drops to the ground and a couple of the fighters start to approach her when she stands up and starts firing back, revealing that it is really April in disguise, wearing her battle suit. The others join her and they all get into a firefight.

Colt is heading towards the place they had last seen Yvette when he spots her hiding in an alley nearby.  
"You probably should reconsider the offer of protection. Them fighters would have killed you had April not dressed up as you and diverted their attention," Colt states to the young woman.

Yvette nods, an obvious look of fear showing on her features. "I thought I could just disappear," she says quietly.

"Well, ya can't," Colt replies as he shoots another attacker. "Stay here and hidden, I'll be right back," he says as she steps into the shadows. He heads off in the direction of the fighting and helps finish off the remaining enemy forces.

The four regroup and are heading back to where he left Yvette when they hear her scream and they all move quickly to try to reach her, seeing her fall to the ground as they arrive. Saber and Fireball finish off the last two fighters and April kneels down beside her friend.

"Yvette?!" April says urgently.

Yvette stirs and looks around in confusion. "I..I'm alive?" she says with obvious shock.

April looks relieved and notices the locket. "I think this is what saved you," April says as she pulls the locket out from under Yvette's shirt and shows her and the others the damage. "Even now your father is protecting you," April says quietly. She helps Yvette up and they head back to the Bismarck and continue their previous discussion.

"They must be nearby," Saber states.

"Yeah, there sure were enough of them that seemed to come from nowhere in a hurry," Fireball retorts.

"Can you think of anything that your father might have said, Yvette?" April asks.

Yvette looks off in though. "He said something about a warehouse on the outskirts not far from here. He made me promise not to go anywhere close to there."

Saber nods. "I think I know where you mean. It used to be a small mining village that was converted to an industrial park, but it's long since abandoned...the perfect place to work unnoticed," Saber states.

They make preparations and head out. "We're approaching the area, be on your guard," Fireball says as Saber and Colt look for signs of trouble. About then the alarms go off. "Something like that," he says as a huge Renegade unit comes up from underground. "Let's go to Challenge Phase!" he calls as he hits the button to begin the transformation.

"Looks like we no longer have the element of surprise," Saber says dryly.

They begin taking fire almost immediately. "Damn it!" Colt says as he fires rapidly towards the enemy unit and accompanying fighters. A shot manages to hit them and throws them back a bit.

"We've got to target the center of the unit," Saber calls.

"On it," Colt replies as he hits the unit with all of the Bismarck's firepower. The unit explodes, leading to a chain reaction of explosions of nearby fighters. They head towards the area that the unit came out of and dive down and start firing at random, inflicting as much damage as they can before leaving to get clear of the base's destruction zone. "Looks like they won't be using this base again for a while," Colt whoops.

The crew take off for Cavalry Command and debrief before taking Yvette back to her home to bury her father beside her mother. The group stands in somber silence as Yvette says a prayer and places flowers over her parent's graves and then stands up. "Thanks you," she says quietly.

"May their sacrifices not be in vain and we find peace soon," Saber says quietly.

April looks up, obviously trying not to cry. "May I be excused?" she asks in barely a whisper.

Colt looks confused and Fireball nods.

"Thanks!" April says and she turns and rushes off to the ship.

"Wonder what that's about?" Colt asks aloud.

"I dunno," Fireball says with a shrug.

"What is so important that you called me from a meeting, April?" the commander asks as he steps up to his vid-com.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much, Dad. I don't get to see you as much as I'd like and I'm afraid if I didn't tell you now, something might happen and you'd die thinking I don't love you," April replies.

The commander looks a bit embarrassed and glances behind him to make sure no one is listening to their conversation. "I love you too, April. Maybe we can go out when you return home for a while. You can even bring Mr. Hikari if you'd like," he states with a hint of amusement.

"You...you would let me?" she asks in shock.

He nods and smiles.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" she says excitedly and closes the connection. She gets up and is humming to herself and dancing around the room when Yvette return with the other three and stand there watching the spectacle.

"Do you think she's been drinking?" Colt asks amused as April gasps in shock at finding the others there.

"Nah, I think she's just happy," Fireball says with a chuckle. "She likes to dance."

"What are you doing?!" April asks, obviously embarrassed seeing the looks of amusement on the faces of the others. "I'm going to go hide now," she says quietly as she runs away with her face in her hands.

The others start laughing and chatting as they go to return to Cavalry Command.

**A/N: This is taking a while, but I'm slowly making progress. Hope you like it :-)**


	12. The Mysterious Mechanical Space Horses

**I Do NOT Own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to put this out. Between work and life, time has passed exponentially. **

**Chapter 12: The Mysterious Mechanical Space Horses**

"So what exactly is it we're looking for anyways?" Fireball asks as Saber is typing away at his terminal.

"Horses," Saber replies as he looks in Fireball's direction.

"Horses?" Colt asks. Saber nods in reply. "That doesn't sound too dangerous," Colt adds.

"Well, they're not exactly normal horses," Saber states. "They're cybernetic horses, and they are well armed and running wild. They have killed many civilians thus far."

"I think I did read some report about some wild horses on the loose, come to think of it," Colt replies.

"Those are the ones we're trying to find."

"And just what are we supposed to do when we find these horses?" April asks.

"Ride em'," Colt replies with a chuckle.

April rolls her eyes and starts about the time the computer starts beeping.

"Looks like we've found them," Saber states as he pulls up a visual on his screen. "We need to try and trap them."

"Colt, think you can handle that?" Fireball asks with a hint of amusement.

"No problem," Colt replies. He fires an tracking probe towards the herd below.

"One of em' is breaking off," Saber states.

"I'll get em'," Colt retorts and locks in on the one that is changing course away from the rest of the group. "Ha! Now I've got you," he says as he fires another tracker. The horse runs into a canyon that leads to a dead end and Colt releases the net from the tracker. "Got it!" he says triumphantly as the horse struggles in the net. They land and they all approach the struggling horse.

"It seems as if it's sentient," Saber states as they cautiously approach the horse after landing.

"Yeah, but it's obviously mechanical," Fireball adds.

"It's like it's programming was messed up," Colt states as they try and calm the horse to examine it. It finally stops struggling and they get closer to it.

"Perhaps it has some sort of AI," Fireball offers.

Just then another horse appears on the cliff above them and appears to communicate with the trapped horse. The trapped horse's eyes light up and a split second later, the team backs up, just before the horse explodes.

"April!" Fireball calls as he lunges for her and knocks them both to the ground as they are buried by debris.

"Fireball! April!" both Saber and Colt call after the air clears.

A minute later, Fireball and April emerge from underneath a pile of dirt and pieces of the horse. "That was a close call," Fireball states. "Are you all right, April?" he asks as he helps her stand up.

She nods and looks around, "Not much left of it to examine," she says with obvious disappointment.

"Aye, it seems that the other horse told it to self destruct, rather than be captured," Saber states. "We should approach any of these horses with caution, it could be that it intended for us to be destroyed with it."

"So you mean the Outriders could be running the show?" Fireball asks.

"It's a possibility, we can't rule that out. Even if it seems unlikely," he replies.

"I almost think that's better than these critters tryin' to off us on their own," Colt muses.

"I'm honestly not sure if any of our guesses are right," Saber replies with a sigh. "There is just something odd about this whole thing." He notices something and goes down to inspect the ground, picking up something.

Suddenly there's a shot fired towards the group.

"What the?" Fireball says as they all turn in the direction the shot was fired from to see a rough-looking man with a shotgun standing on a cliff behind them, the gun pointed in their direction.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doin'? I saw what you did to my horse. I'm not lettin ya get another one!" the man hollers as he fires another warning shot towards the group.

"Hey! We just wanted to catch one, we weren't not tryin' to destroy it," Colt retorts.

"So you say. It looks like ya blew up to me!" the man says.

"It did that on its' own, we didn't cause it," Colt replies defensively.

"We're just trying to keep them from hurting the townsfolks," Saber replies. "We don't appreciate being shot at, sir."

The man fires another shot, purposely missing them. "That's your last warning. Leave the horses alone," he says and turns away, leaving the group perplexed.

A while later, the man is in front of what appears to be a homemade alter and seems to be praying.

"What is he doing?" mutters Fireball as the group is hunched behind a cluster of rocks behind the mysterious man.

"Praying," April replies quietly, as if it's obvious. "He's evidently some sort of Shaman. Didn't you pay attention in your classes?"

Fireball shrugs.

The shama then takes out an instrument and begins playing some sort of melody.

Colt takes out his blaster and goes to aim at the man and April stops him, "He is taming the horses with his music, we should let him be," she states quietly.

"Let's go," Fireball mutters and Saber and April turn to follow him.

"I still say we should question him, he could be the one causing them to attack the towns," Colt says as he casts one last glance in the man's direction before reluctantly following the others.

"I don't care what ya'll think. That man and those horses are a menace," Colt says, obviously irritated as he leans against one of the saddle units. "You've seen the damage the horses have caused. All of the debris left in the wrecked towns."

"Do you really think that the shaman is behind all of the destruction?" April asks in disbelief. She looks between Colt, who is across from her, and Fireball that is beside her. "I just don't think it's him causing them to run wild."

"Well I do, and I think it's our duty to stop him and those horses," Colt replies.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge the shaman, Colt," Saber says as he approaches the trio.

"What d'ya mean?" Fireball asks.

"Let me guess, you've figured out something that we've missed?" Colt retorts.

"Take a look at this and tell me what you think," Saber says as he passes a small disk-like object with a button in the center of it to Fireball, who catches it easily.

"Well, this certainly looks like something the Outriders have used," Fireball states.

Saber nods, "Such was my thought. It appears to be some sort of transmitter."

"Then why don't we go and put a stop to them?" Colt asks. "We need to get that crazy old man to understand that we're with him, not against him."

"Maybe if you spent less time talking and trying to shoot things, we'd be able to talk to him sooner," Fireball retorts. "We've also got to find out the deal with that banjo," Fireball adds.

"It makes such strange music, but it's calming and almost hypnotic," April says with a sigh.

"Are you sayin' I'm trigger happy?" Colt asks obviously angry.

Fireball goes to make a retort when Saber speaks up, "Perhaps we should start with the shaman. He seems to have some rapport with the horses, he may know where they came from."

Fireball nods. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to understand that we're on his side. That we believe someone is using the horses to cause the problems."

Saber nods. "Let's try that first. Perhaps he'd agree to help us, if he knows that we don't want to destroy them."

Fireball stands up, "I'll go and talk to him. Maybe I can get through to him."

Sometime later, Fireball pulls up to the shaman's cabin and the man comes out to meet him.

"I told you to leave me an' the horses alone!" he says while pointing a gun towards Fireball as he gets out of his vehicle.

"I came to talk, nothing more," Fireball says, holding up his hands in a defensive manner.

The man studies him for a minute, looking around to be sure he's alone and nods slightly and releases a sigh. "Come in. We can talk over tea," he says with a hint of acceptance.

Fireball follows the man in and the shaman pours them both a cup of tea and they sit and talk for a while. "As I said, we don't want to keep the horses from you, it's obvious that you have some sort of power over them, but we think the Outriders are also doing something to them, and are using them to kill innocent people and destroy towns. If you would just help us, maybe we could stop them."

"And what if you can't?" the shaman asks.

"Then I guess we'd have no choice but to destroy them," Fireball says with a bit of reluctance.

"How do I know that you ain't one of them Outriders in disguise?" he asks, becoming more agitated.

Fireball stands up and smacks his hand onto the table. "We're on your side, can't you see that?!"

"All I see is that you want me to hand over my horses. I ain't gonna do that. Get on outta here!" he says, pointing the gun once again in Fireball's direction.

Fireball sighs and turns to leave. "I wish you'd have just done this the easy way," he says as he heads out the door. He's just coming up to his vehicle when the com-link goes off. "Yeah?" he says into the link.

"We've got trouble, Fireball. The horses are at it again. We need you to get back as quick as you can," April replies.

"I'm on my way, April," he replies as he hops in and takes off, casting one last glance back to the cabin.

"All right, Saber, I think we've got 'em coming your way!" Colt states.

Saber nods. "I see them," he replies as he readies to pull a lever.

"We should be able to catch them at least," April states. "Ready...ready...now!" she calls.

Saber nods and pulls the lever to activate the trap.

"Looks like it's goin' just like you'd hoped, Saber," Colt states as the floor opens up and the horses tumble into the hole. "Then again, maybe not," he adds as one of the horses manages to climb it's way out and takes off.

"Let's follow it," Saber says as he and April get into the saddle units and he starts the ship forward.

"On in," Colt replies as he heads after the escaped horse in his Bronco Buster.

"Fireball, come in," April says over the com-link.

"Go ahead, April," he replies as he's heading back towards the ship.

"One of the horses got away from us and is heading in your direction, think you can try and cut it off?"

"I've got the location, headed to try and get ahead of it," he replies. He speeds up and turns sharply, managing to get ahead enough to get out and wait for it. Seeing it approach, he jumps for it, hoping to surprise it and take control of it, grabbing onto the reins tightly as the horse tries unsuccessfully to buck him, it then takes off with him on it."

"Fireball!" the other three shout simultaneously.

"I think he's lost it," Colt retorts.

"It's moving too erratically to try and catch it. We can track where it is and wait for it to stop and then see about Fireball," Saber states. "Colt, come on back to the ship, we've got the bulk of the horses now."

"Just about there," he replies as he enters the ramp and April closes the ramp behind him.

It's nearly dark and the three friends are standing outside the ship looking around. "He should be close," April says quietly. "I just hope he's all right, he's been gone for hours."

"Are you worried?" Colt asks with a smirk.

"Are you jealous?" she replies back.

"Over there!" Saber says, pointing a bit behind them. A minute or so later, the horse slowly approaches them with Fireball barely hanging on.

"Fireball!" April says as she rushes over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I...I'm fine," he replies obviously exhausted just before passing out.

Colt manages to reach him, just soon enough to keep him from hitting the ground.

The next day Fireball awakes to see Saber, April, and Colt standing beside him looking at him obviously concerned.

"Good to see you awake," Saber says quietly.

April notices him awake and smiles as relief washes over her, "Thank God you're okay."

He looks around and goes to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"A little more than a day," Colt replies. "Luckily, we've not been attacked."

"Aye, for that we've been fortunate," Saber states. A noise is heard and then the sound of horses. "What the-" he says as he turns to go and see about the disturbance, the others behind him.

They come out just as a horse gets free. "Wait!" Colt calls out as he heads for the entrance of the corral. Just as he gets there, he's met by the shaman, pointing his gun at him.

"I told ya to leave the horses alone!" he says.

"Ya know, I'm getting a bit tired of you point'n that gun at me," Colt replies becoming more angry. "We're trying to stop them, not destroy them."

"That's what you claim, but I think you're lyin'," the shaman says becoming more angry.

"Hey, Fireball asked you to help us and you refused," Colt replies.

"What do you-" he starts to say when Saber comes up from behind him and takes the gun from him.

"I don't think this is really necessary," Saber says.

The man turns to face him when Colt reaches him and grab the banjo from his back and turns back towards Colt. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Colt takes the banjo and smashes it to the ground, damaging it.

The man gasps and snatches it back before Colt can smash it again. "Now the Gods will curse us all," he says as he holds the banjo to him, obviously distressed.

"That was not good form, Colt. You let your anger guide your actions," Saber admonishes. "Come on, we need to go and find those horses."

They all head for the ship and take off in search of them.

"I think I've got them, Fireball," Saber says.

"How far are they?" April asks.

"Not far," Saber replies.

"I just hope we get there in time," Fireball states.

"It appears that they're attacking a nearby base," Saber says.

"Heading that way now, Saber," Fireball replies as he guides the ship towards the location Saber indicated. "Colt, be ready to blast them. I don't think we'll have much choice." he turns to Saber, "Saber, let's launch and see if we can split them up."

Saber nods, "Agreed. Let's go."

The three take off in their vehicles, leaving April to man the ship.

"Shall we split up to hunt for them?" Colt asks as they land and disembark.

"I think it's the best plan."

"Time for some shootin' practice," Colt retorts.

"Just be mindful of possible civilians," Saber says.

"Call if if one of us runs into trouble?" Fireball asks.

"Agreed," Saber and Colt reply and they head off in different directions.

"Shinji! The horses are attacking. I'm trapped!" April calls over the com-link.

"What?!" he replies as he turns his vehicle around. "Hold on, I'm coming, April!"

"Right behind you, Fireball," Saber calls as he and Colt come up behind him, as April screams.

"Shit!" Fireball says as he struggles to stop, barely before hitting a huge robotic horse. "What the Hell is that?!"

"Looks like a bigger mechanical horse. This is not good," Saber says darkly.

"We still need to get to April," Colt states.

"I'll try and distract it, you two try and get April and the ship off the ground and I'll come as after you," Fireball states.

"Okay!" Saber and Colt reply.

Fireball takes off, the huge horse trying to stomp him, while Colt and Saber make a break for the ship, and after a small skirmish, they board, rushing to their units.

Fireball is just about past the huge horse when it uses its' tail to grab him and starts electrifying his vehicle, causing him to scream in pain.

"They were speaking the truth," the shaman states when he sees the large horse and its' captive. "I've got to try and stop it from hurting that kid." He takes out his banjo and starts to play, causing the horse to cease it's attack long enough for Fireball to escape and board the ship before the strings break and the horse once again becomes enraged, rearing up.

"Let's go _Bismarck_ challenge Phase!" Fireball calls as he hops in his unit and begins the transformation. With the transformation complete the _Bismarck_ launches for the horse.

"Go for it's neck," Saber calls and Colt nods and tries to get a lock on it, as the unit grabs it and tosses it. It recovers and lunges for the _Bismarck_, they fire and it stumbles back, so they head for it again, only to be kicked, hurling them backwards.

Colt grabs the blaster and fires, stunning it momentarily. "Time to end this," he says as they launch all of the laser cannons towards the enemy horse, flinging it towards the remains of the base and decimating it and the horse.

"No! Not the horse!" the shaman cries as he sees it destroyed.

Later that evening, the four friends go out seeking to find the shaman. They find him sitting alone, not far from his home. Colt comes up holding the man's banjo and offers it to him.

"I'm sorry I broke this before. I've repaired it for you," Colt says quietly.

The man looks up and studies the cowboy for a minute before eyeing the banjo and taking it, to inspect more carefully.

"We'd really like it if you could play something for us, sir," April says quietly, coming up behind Colt.

The man smiles slightly and nods before taking a breath, closing his eyes and beginning to play, imaging that his mysterious horses still roam freely. He smiles as he plays, the four Star Sheriffs stand behind him, listening to the captivating music as the sun sets before them.


	13. The Leaders of Jarre

**I DO NOT own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck.**

**Chapter 13: The Leaders of Jarre**

"This sandstorm isn't letting up. I can't see anything but sand," Fireball complains as they are slowly moving forward in the_ Bismarck_ unit.

"This is not ordinary sand," Saber replies. "It seems to have flecks of metal in it, so our equipment can't give us accurate readings."

"Yeah, yeah, but it can't be that hard to get out of here," Colt replies, adding his input to their discussion.

"The equipment is all over the place," April states.

"That is the reason I'm taking it slow," Fireball states.

"I bet I could get us out of here faster than you are right now, equipment or not," Colt retorts, while stretching to impress just how bored he is.

"Of course you didn't state that you'd get us out in one piece, Cowboy," Saber adds with a smirk. "There are a number of mountains to consider as obstacles."

"Buckle in, and I'll show all of you just how easy it is to fly with your gut," Colt says while they all buckle in before he takes control and sends the ship up. Once off the ground, it is met with stronger winds, and he forces it forward, the ship shaking violently from the effort.

"Okay, we're out of the worst of and we've stabled out," Saber says to Fireball as they get out of the sandstorm.

"Man! This star system has ferocious storms," Colt grumbles as an alarms sounds.

"What's the problem, April?" Fireball asks, casting a glance in her direction.

"It seems to be a distress call, but my instruments are still recovering from Colt bringing us up so violently," she replies.

"I'll see if I can get a reading on my system yet," Saber says as he hits several buttons on his console. "It seems to be coming from about four o'clock."

"Heading in that direction now," Fireball states and turns the ship. Looking over the horizon he sees smoke. "Well, that seems to be the right direction," he says. "See if you can pull up a better view, April." April nods and hits a few buttons, and in a moment, they see the base being attacked. "Some sort of communications base."

"Outriders. Let's go and put a stop to them," Colt says, eager for some action.

"We need to be careful, there could be survivors," Fireball says.

"Okay!" Colt replies and readies the guns for the fight. They make quick work of the fighters, but half of them escape.

After landing the ship, they survey the base, calling out for any survivors to come forward. "I'm not sure we're going to find anyone, this looks pretty bad," Fireball states quietly.

"We need to do a quick search regardless. There is a chance those escaped fighters will be back with reinforcements," Saber states. An alarm sounds and the three men look in April's direction.

"Enemy ships approaching," she states and the three jump back into their saddle units as Fireball lifts them from the ground, shots landing where they had just lifted from.

"That was close," Fireball states.

"Too close, if you ask me," Colt states.

"Do you still have them on radar, April?" Fireball asks.

"No fighters, Fireball, but I am receiving a transmission."

"Attention _Bismarck_, this is the Royal Command of Jarre. Land your ship, we have you surrounded," a voice over the com states. "I am Prince Roland, Commader of the Royal Guard, you have invaded our airspace, come out and surrender," Roland states through a loudspeaker.

"What?!" Colt exclaims.

"Invaded?!" Fireball states. "That's a fine thank you for stopping the attack."

"They may not know we came to help, we answered a distress call, perhaps they did as well and found us here with the remainders of the base," Saber says quietly. "We should go out as they request and explain what has transpired."

"Oh, I'm going out all right... to give that Prince a piece of my mind," Fireball says as he gets up and heads for the ramp.

The others follow him and they reach the bottom of the ramp just as the Prince does, his soldiers armed and ready to fire.

The Prince looks a bit shocked. "Well, I wasn't expecting to find a group of kids out on a picnic to be in such a nice ship," he says with a smirk.

"Who you callin' kids?!" Colt says becoming angry. "Don't you know-"

Saber places a hand on his shoulder, "Easy Colt," Saber warns quietly.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know who we are?" Colt asks in disbelief, shaking Saber's hand off his shoulder. "We're the Star Sheriffs that just saved your ass."

"Yeah," Fireball confirms with a nod.

"Funny, from my vantage point you look like illegal intruders into our territory," the Prince states.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me," Colt says agitated.

"We've been unofficial allies for years, Prince Roland," April states.

"We came because of a distress call," Fireball states.

"This territory belongs to the Kingdom of Jarre. You claim you came to our aid, but I don't see how that can be the case, given your inferior equipment. We are perfectly capable of fighting these Outriders without the help of your Cavalry Command," Prince Roland replies. "Now, because of your interference in our affairs, my father demands that you be brought to him to answer for your actions." April goes to speak and the prince silences her with a look before continuing. "You may follow us to our palace and speak with my father," he says with arrogance, leaving no room for debate. He turns and signals to his troops, who flank the ship and they reluctantly turn and go along with the prince's demands.

"This is insane!" Fireball grumbles as he moves the ship forward.

"We do as they request for now, Fireball. No need to increase tensions," Saber states.

April nods. "I've got a treaty I'd like to pass to the king. My father had it drafted and was hoping to send us to make a formal request once we had a chance to read over it. I guess we should just try and see what he says now, since we're evidently going to have an audience with him."

The four travel in silence, looking around at the city as they roll through the main road. After some time, they arrive at the palace and are escorted from their ship and led into the receiving area, flanked by armed guards. After waiting for several minutes, King Jared enters the room and sits on his throne before looking over the people before him.

These are the people sent from Cavalry Command, sir. The pilot of the ship is Shinji Hikari," the prince says as Fireball steps forward.

"Shinjiro Hikari's son?" the king asks.

Fireball nods and then motions towards April, "And this is Commander Eagle's daughter, April."

April bows and then stands and offers a tube, "We have been sent as representatives of Cavalry Command, your highness. We are here to offer this treaty of friendship between our two governments."

The prince takes the tube and opens it before passing it to the king, who looks over it briefly. "Seems to me like this contract is setting up to overthrow this government."

"What?" April asks in shock. "It is a mutual contract. It has both sides working together to fight the invasion of the Outriders."

"This stems back nearly sixteen years ago. I was on the front lines, and the cowards of the now Cavalry Command ordered their men to pull back, leaving my men to die at the hands of the Outriders. They were cowards then, I seriously doubt much has changed in these years sense. Keep them confined to their vehicle, I'll have to think on whether to charge them with any crimes," the king says as he stands and leaves the room.

"My father died then too!" Fireball states. "He defied orders and stood by you!"

"This meeting is over. I will not listen to more of the same thing. Take them away," the prince says and stands up and leaves the room.

Armed guards encircle the four, their weapons aimed at them. A while later, they are sitting around in their ship when April breaks the silence. "We have an incoming transmission, stand by."

The screen comes up and they all turn to see the face of Commander Eagle on the screen.

"It seems that the impression of our offer was not well received," the commander states.

"He has confined us to the ship, father. It is like we are prisoners here," April states.

"Yeah. He barely let us speak to him. He didn't really even read the treaty papers that you sent," Fireball states.

"I think he only took them so them so that he could say he made an effort," April adds.

"I wish I had better news, but for the moment our hands are tied. Did he give any reason for his decline?"

"He said that this stems from something that happened fifteen years ago. He claims that the government abandoned them, costing many lives," Saber states.

The commander sighs, "I suppose there is some truth to his statements. We did have a falling out fifteen years ago. Our government was unfamiliar with the capabilities of the Outriders at that time. We realized too late that we weren't equally matched technologically. Our orders were to pull back and regroup, but Jarre's people were refusing to move, not wanting to leave their homes. Most of our people followed the order to pull back, Jarre's soldiers did not. They saw the retreat as an act of cowardice, not a chance to regroup and form a better plan. Not all of our people returned as ordered. Your father was one of the ones that stayed.

"And he never returned," Fireball adds quietly.

"It is said that he sent a warning to the king and because of that, he was able to escape," the commander states. "I don't know the exact circumstances, but perhaps you can use your father as a tool to open a dialog between us."

"I suppose it would be good to know just what happened," Fireball states.

"At least then you'd know," April says quietly.

"Do your best, but try not to agitate the situation," Eagle says.

"Yes, sir," Fireball states quietly before the connection terminates.

"Well, it appears that we've got some action," Saber states quietly, as he watches activity outside. The king and his son have just arrived.

"Then I'm going to go talk to him," Fireball states as he heads for the ramp.

"Shinji!" Saber calls after him. "Do not make things worse," he warns. "You should wait until he's ready."

"Not my style, sorry," he replies as he heads on down the ramp.

"King Jared! Your Highness, I have something I want to discuss with you!" Fireball calls, as he reaches the bottom of the ramp, the others not far behind him.

The king stops briefly and turns in his direction, "We have nothing further to discuss. I have made up my mind," he says before turning and heading into a building, his guards behind him.

"Wait!" Fireball calls, as the guards stop him at the bottom of the ramp.

"I believe you have your answer. I'd drop this before you make your situation worse. We are about to stop the Outriders once and for all. Sit back and watch how superior technology can succeed where you have failed," the price says as he turns and follows his father.

"Damn it," Fireball mutters.

"It seems we wait on the bench this time, Shinji," Saber states. " We wait and watch, all the while being ready if it seems they are in too deep. I do not think they will listen to what we say, they must learn the hard way."

"There's the base!" the prince calls to his soldiers. "Lay waste to it! Attack!" The attack commences and quickly they discover they are in over their heads when a renegade unit appears. "Retreat!" the prince calls and they do thier best to move to a better vantage point. He starts losing men quickly and he sends out a distress call.

"Well, it appears that perhaps you were correct in your assessment of our readiness," the king states on the vid-com of the _Bismarck_. "As much as it pains me to say it, I think we do need your help. I have ordered the guards to stand down. Will you please help us?"

Fireball nods and looks to the others, who are already preparing to take off to the battle.

"Let's get going," Saber states.

"I was iting to get into the action," Colt retorts.

Fireball hops into his unit and the ship takes off.

"Looks like they're taking a good deal of damage," Saber adds wryly.

"Yeah, and all of this could've been avoided if they'd just listened," Fireball states.

"Perhaps they'll learn from this, let's hope so and stop that renegade unit," Saber replies as they approach the battle.

The renegade has focused in on the prince's unit and is just about to fire when the _Bismarck_ appears and hits it from behind. It turns to face them and readies to attack.

"Fall back, prince Roland," Fireball calls over the com-link.

"As you wish," he replies begrudgingly.

"All right!" Colt calls as he readies the blaster of the _Bismarck_ Challenge Phase. He fires and lands a hit, but then the unit swings and lands a hit on the unit, shoving it back.

"We need to move!" Saber calls.

Fireball moves then up and the sand starts blocking their visuals. "I can't see it!" he states.

"I'll try and get an infrared reading," Saber replies as he hits several buttons on the console. The unit is hit from a blast, stunning them for a moment. "Damage report!"

"Got our leg, but we're not bad," April states.

"Got it in my sights, Saber," Colt calls.

"Ready..." Saber says as he waits for the infrared reading. "Ready...Now!"

Colt fires the main blaster as Saber activates the other laser cannons and they land a solid hit, causing the unit to explode.

"The_ Bismarck_ unit saved us, father. However, I lost contact with them," the prince states.

"We lost a lot of good men, perhaps it was time for them to lose some too," the king replies. An alert is heard and the two men turn and activate the vid-com.

"Hello again, your highness," Fireball says with a grin. "Have you give our treaty more thought?"

"I still wish to remain independent, although I will think about your offer a little more this time. I will speak to Commander Eagle when I have a final decision. You are free to leave our kingdom," the king states and terminates the connection.

"Well how do you like that?" Fireballs says with obvious annoyance.

"So much for the treaty," April says with a sigh.

"He didn't fully decline, so perhaps one day he will come around. But until then, we should leave and report back to Cavalry Command," Saber states. "We have done what we can here."

****Fireball sighs. "Okay, let's go," he says as he hops into his unit and sets the coordinates. "Home we go." The ship heads for orbit, returning to their base once more.


	14. The Rebirth of Chivalry

**I DO NOT Own Saber Rider or SeiJushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 14: The Rebirth of Chivalry**

"So there's a possibility that the Outriders are causing these strange eruptions?" April asks her father over the vid-com.

The commander nods, "I think the likelihood is high given that they suddenly seem to turn up around these areas after the people have fled. I think that perhaps they are using some of the mines to manufacture something, although I have no proof of that at this point."

"It seems likely," Saber replies. "I've noticed a slight pattern to these eruptions and with April's help; we have come up with three possible next targets. If we are correct, then that could help us get in and stop them." He hits a few buttons on a console and a map appears, splitting the com screen with the map. "The places we think are likely targets have the red 'x's on them," he explains. "After looking at the last four incidents, I think the most likely next target will be here," he says, circling an 'x' at the more northern area on the map. "It is part of New Scotland. The land belongs to Baron Wilhelm; and from what I've heard of him from my father, he likes to keep to himself and is not fond of visitors."

"Well, according to our satellites, we've detected possible Outrider activity near by," the commander states. "Perhaps your team should go and speak with him. Tell him what has been happening and explain that you feel that he and his lands could very well be their next target. We can offer him some protection, if he would allow us access to his lands."

Saber nods, "We'll go and attempt to speak with him, sir."

The connection closes and Saber sends the coordinates to Fireball, who turns them towards their destination. After some time, a replica of an old castle comes into view surrounded by mountains and valleys shrouded in haze. "Looks like a good place for someone to hide," Colt mutters as he looks at the scene on the main vid screen.

"Aye, hence the reason we feel this is a highly probable target for the Outriders," Saber replies before turning to Fireball, "We've been granted permission to land just to the east of the castle, Fireball. There is a landing pad and we are to disembark there, where we will be greeted by a sentry."

"Sentry?" both Fireball and Colt ask.

"A member of his security," Saber replies.

"I thought you said he lives alone," Fireball asks as they begin their descent.

"I said he doesn't like visitors, I never claimed he lived alone. He keeps a small number of people in his service."

"Well, today must be the day for social calls, it appears someone else is already here," Fireball replies, nodding towards a ship on a pad not far from where they are setting down.

"Well, that would be unusual. Perhaps he has some business to attend to," Saber muses as they land and disembark, greeting the sentry at the foot of the ramp.

"We are here to speak with Baron Wilhelm on behalf of Cavalry Command," Saber states to the sentry.

"The baron is currently in a meeting. You may wait in the foyer," the sentry replies before turning and leading them into the castle.

April and Colt look around in awe as they are led through a few corridors, along a hallway with huge windows overlooking the Baron's vast lands.

"I could live in a place like this," April says with admiration.

Colt chuckles, "It's a bit too fancy for me. I'd be afraid of breaking something."

Saber walks a little ahead of the group, pointedly looking around for signs of trouble.

"Wait here until you are called for," the sentry states before leaving the four alone in the room.

"He could have offered us a chair or something," Fireball mutters.

"As I said, he rarely hosts visitors," Saber replies just as a couple of men leave an office and wordlessly walk past them. Saber notices that the men seem to make a point of not making eye contact, and he watches them until they turn a corner, heading out of the castle.

After a minute or so, Colt quietly steps away and makes to follow them.

The office doors open again and the sentry steps out, "The Baron will see you now."

They nod and the three remaining of the crew enter the office. "We thank you for allowing us an audience, Baron Wilhelm," Saber says after they stop in front of the Baron's desk.

"I'd like to know exactly why you have requested an audience with me," the Baron replies, not bothering to turn in their direction.

"I'm sure by now that you have heard about the odd volcanic eruptions that keep happening," Saber asks.

"I have. What does this have to do with me?" he asks, casting a wary glance.

"We have run through several scenarios and we feel that your land would most likely be a prime location for those that we have reason to suspect to be causing these eruptions. We have come to offer your protection, in exchange, all we ask is that you allow us to be here to watch for the Outriders, so that we may stop them."

"So the man was right," the Baron states as he turns around, with a sword in hand and swings it, stopping inches from Saber's face.

Saber holds his gaze, not flinching when the sword stops so close.

"They told me that they would send you. That you want my land for yourself."

"Who told you that?" Fireball asks stepping up beside Saber.

"You do not interfere. This is between Nobles of this country. You are of little consequence to me," the Baron replies. "Now leave, all of you. I will not give up my land!"

Fireball goes to make another retort when Saber holds out his hand to stop him. "As you wish," he replies and turns to leave, forcing the other two to follow him.

They leave and park a ways off, watching the property from afar. They see the Baron and his servants setting up for what appears to be a fox hunt. One of the men releases a mechanical fox and gives the signal and the Baron sends in the dogs, the fox running on ahead of them.

"What is he doing? Why would anyone want to hunt at a time like this?" Fireball asks.

"It is traditionally a way for clansmen to relax," Saber replies.

"But he's in danger. It's plain stupid."

"I know that, and you know that, but he feels that because of where he is, and his reputation that no one will actually dare to bother him. Until he learns otherwise, all we can do is try and protect him from a distance."

The hunt goes on and the Baron is gaining on the fox and readies to fire when he is hit by a blaster, causing him to drop his weapon. "What is this?" he asks looking around to find himself surrounded by Outriders.

"You won't join us, then we'll take this land by force," the apparent leader states, his men all aiming their guns at the Baron.

"I don't believe that's how this is going to play out," A voice calls from a nearby tree.

The Outrider soldiers turn and look to find Saber Rider leaning against the trunk. "I suggest you leave now, or you won't be leaving alive," he says as he jumps down and lands on the ground.

"We'll see about that," the leader calls and several start for him.

He takes them out quickly, slicing most of them and causing them to disintegrate. The couple remaining soldiers retreat, leaving Saber and the Baron alone. "We need to talk, Baron Wilhelm," Saber states simply.

He nods, "Come and sit with me a while." They return to the castle and start talking over a game of chess. "Why did you return here? I told you to leave and yet you came to my aid."

"I have sworn the oath of a soldier. My duty is to protect the people," Saber replies.

"So I am like a king, and you a knight," the Baron muses.

"I suppose that's one take on this situation," Saber acknowledges. "Now, will you admit that you need our help?"

The Baron stands up, "You were lucky this time, but I told you I do not need your help. I will not allow you to take my land from me!" he shouts in anger. "Now again you ask, leave here and don't come back!"

Saber quietly stands up and leaves, without another word. Returning to the Bismarck, he finds the others in discussion of the current situation. They cease their discussions and look at him expectantly when he plops down onto a bench.

"Things sure are starting to heat up around here," Colt quips.

"So you think the Outriders are going ahead with their plans?" Saber asks as he glances at the images projected on the wall.

"Yep. It appears so. Something that should take hundreds of years has happened just over the last couple of days," April replies.

"It's like they are messing with nature itself," Fireball adds.

Saber sighs and stands up, looking over the images more carefully. "You think this is where the Outriders are working from?" he asks.

April nods, "It's my best guess."

Saber looks at the images once more and nods, "The three of you go and do what you can to stop them."

"What are you going to do?" Fireball asks.

"The only thing that the Baron will take seriously," Saber states. "I'm going to use my status as a fellow Nobleman and challenge him to a duel." The other three look at him in shock. "It's the only way he will accept what we are telling him as truth. If I win, he will have to allow me to call the shots."

"What if you don't?" Colt asks.

"Then I die trying," Saber replies.

"But you have to kill him to win?" April asks.

Saber shakes his head, "No, just disarm him. His pride would force him to duel to my death. I do not believe it is necessary, to make my point." He pauses in thought before continuing, "Go on and do what you can. I must go and see the Baron." He grabs his helmet and leaves.

The others sit in shock for a moment, watching Saber return once again to the castle before taking off to try and stop the Outriders.

Saber enters the castle and after some searching sees the Baron heading into his basement and follows him. The baron stops at the edge of an underground lake and stoops down and scoops some of the water into his hand, quickly letting it fall between his fingers, steam coming from it.

"As I told you, the water is heating up because there is lava flowing beneath your lake," Saber says as he walks over to the Baron.

"I told you to never return, Rider."

"I've decided that since you won't listen to reason, I will reach you the only way I can. I know your reputation as a master swordsman, but it has been years since anyone has challenged you. I think perhaps you're not as good as you once were. So as one Nobleman to another, I challenge you, Baron. If I win, you let me call the shots in defense of your castle, if it's not too late by then."

They walk back up to the Baron's office and he grabs a sword. "How dare you come into my castle and challenge me. I am a living legend. Prepare to die here," the Baron states as he lunges towards Saber, sword swinging towards him.

Saber blocks him and they parry back and forth for a while, each gaining the upper hand a few times. The fight moves out to the balcony, the Baron forcing Saber back, as he ends up at the edge. The baron swings and Saber loses his balance, managing to grab the ledge, but hanging off. The Baron looks down and smirks, "Looks like you have lost. You fought well, your family will know you die with honor."

"My apologies, Sir, but I thought we were still fighting," Saber retorts as he pulls himself up and strikes towards the Baron. The Baron barely blocks it and then Saber parries and knocks him to the floor of the balcony and disarms him, his sword aimed at his throat, "Now Baron, who told you that we were here to take your land?"

The Baron acknowledges his defeat and sighs, "The man that was leaving when you arrived. He said his name was Zatola, I believe. He said that Calvary Command was sending you to challenge me and take my land."

"Well, he lied," Saber replies. I have no int-"

He is interrupted by a volcano erupting nearby, causing both him and the Baron to turn and look.

"My land!" the Baron cries.

"That is what I was trying to warn you about," Saber states.

The Baron turns quickly, running back into the castle.

"What are you doing?" Saber calls after him.

"Trying to stop them!" the Baron replies as he rushes through the office and down to the basement and getting into a fighter plane.

"We've got trouble, Fireball," April calls. "I've got something come out of that lava and fast."

"I see it, April," he replies. Let's go to challenge phase," he says as he hits the button to begin the transformation. They barely complete it before the unit is upon them and shoving them into the lava.

"We've got to get out of this," Fireball says with gritted teeth.

"How are you three holding up?" Saber calls over his com-link.

"Oh we're doing great. We could use a little help here," Fireball calls back.

"I'm afraid I don't have a way to reach you right now," Saber replies. "Although you may have some help from an unlikely source."

"What do you mean?" Fireball asks as they shove the enemy unit back out of the lava and fire, causing it to pull back for a moment.

"The Baron is in an older model fighter jet. He says he's going to try and stop the lava from reaching the castle."

"What?!" Fireball asks as they are hit again by the enemy unit and thrown back and the jet flies past them and fires not far from the castle. "What is he doing?!"

"He's trying to break through the moat," Saber replies. "It's the only way to save this castle."

The Baron fires a couple more shots and finally succeeds in re-routing the lava back underground and away from the castle.

Colt aims and hits the enemy unit with all of their firepower and Fireball hurls it into the lava, where it explodes. "Looks like that one's done," Colt quips. They scan for more enemy units and finding none, they revert back to the ship mode and land beside the castle, where Saber and the Baron are talking.

"Thank you, Lord Rider for reminding me that I am not always right," the Baron says, clasping Saber's hand in his. "I would not have my land had you not stood up to me."

"You're a good man, Baron Wilhelm. It takes a bigger man to admit when he is wrong."

The Baron smiles and then releasing his hand, turns and signals for one of his servant's to bring forth a box. "This is for you. It is a gift to show my appreciation, one nobleman to another," the Baron states as the man hands Saber a box after opening it to reveal a set of bagpipes done up in the Rider's colors.

Saber nods in appreciation and then goes to change before wishing the Baron well and going to meet his friends in the hallway outside the office, dressed in full clan attire.

"What the?" Fireball says giving him an amused glance.

"A gift from the Baron," Saber replies.

"Are those real bagpipes?" April asks intrigued.

Saber nods, "Aye, they are." He plays a quick sound to demonstrate, making the others jump at the volume they put out, causing all of them to laugh. "Perhaps I should practice these outdoors for a while, until I'm used to them," he says with a laugh.


	15. Tranquility

**I Do NOT own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck. Don't sue me.**

**A/N: Hey! Two chapters in less than 24 hours! A record for me. I actually have the ending written, but I want to go through the series, so I'll save it for when the time comes. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 15: Tranquility**

Colt picks up the bag and nods to the cashier, "Have a good day," he says flashing the woman a smile and heads out the door of the store.

"I think you need to teach me some manners, miss," a man says as he grabs a blond woman's arm.

She tries to wrench her arm from his grasp, "Let go of me!" she says loudly, causing the man and his companion to laugh.

"Let's go some place a little more pri-" the man next to the one holding starts to say when Colt runs into him, spilling the contents of his bag.

"I think you two should leave the nice lady alone," he states firmly, casting a glance to the frightened woman. "She asked you nicely to release her."

"I say you need to mind your own business," the bigger of the two men says as he reaches for his gun.

"Uh-uh," Colt chides, his gun already drawn and aimed. "I don't think you want to do that, mister. Now, leave her alone and get on out of here," Colt states as the other one pulls his gun and Colt shoots the handle, causing him to let go and the other man to shove the woman down to the ground and go for his gun. Colt shoots the gun from the man's hand and grabs it off the ground and aiming for their feet, he fires several shots, causing the two to imitate a hopping-like dance as they turn and run off, cursing him as they run. After they are far enough away, he turns to see about the woman. "Are you all right, Miss?" He asks as he collects the items he had dropped and places them back into the bag.

"I'm fine," she says curtly and turns to enter the store.

Colt goes to follow her, but she allows the doors to swing closed behind her, knocking into him and causing him to fall flat. He chuckles and grins as he picks up the items once more and heads back into the store in search of the woman. "Hey now, you could at least thank me for saving you from those men," he says as he spots her and walks towards her.

"Thank you for being trigger happy?" she asks. "I think not. You're just as bad as they are," she quips as she gathers the rest of the items she needs and pays for them before heading back out the doors.

"I was just trying to show them that it ain't nice to hurt a lady," Colt replies innocently.

The woman looks at him skeptically and allows a small smile. "My name's Robin," she states. "And you didn't have to resort to violence, but I'm not sure they could have been stopped otherwise," she admits as he turns and starts walking down the sidewalk away from town. "Where are you going?" she asks curiously.

"Back to camp," Colt replies with a nod to the outside of town. "I'm with the Star Sheriffs and we're looking into Outrider activity out this way. My name's Bill. Bill Wilcox, but my friends call me Colt," he adds with a smile.

"We've had some raids from them recently not far from here," she replies quietly. "They mostly leave our town alone, though I hear they're moving in our direction."

"Wait, you don't live here?" Colt asks.

She shakes her head. "I live in a small town call Tranquility. We are a peaceful group, we don't believe in weapons or violence, unlike many that live here in the city. The Outriders pretty much leave us alone, but recently..."

"Well, we are here to look into the activity. Mind if I come back with you so that I can have a look around?" Colt asks.

"I suppose that would be okay," Robin replies hesitantly. "As long as you promise not to start a fight or something," she adds.

Colt grins and nods,"On my honor, I promise to behave."

Robin chuckles and nods to her car," Then climb in and let's go." They load up and get in and she heads out of the city and down the road towards the country.

"Has anyone heard from Colt?" Saber asks as he comes down the ramp of the ship to the campsite.

"I passed him and some woman heading away from town," Fireball replies. "He handed me the supplies and told me not to wait up. He'd let me know if he found any Outriders."

Saber sighs, "Leave it to Colt to find a distraction. We need to start investigating these raids, I suppose we can give him until morning, barring anything out of the ordinary."

"I say he's got his mind on other things, if you get my drift," Fireball retorts. "The Outriders are not going to be a priority for him."

"We'll just have to deal with him later," Saber replies. "We can't really afford to go after him right now. I jut hope he's ready in the event of an attack."

"I wonder why the Outriders are way out here anyways," Fireball muses.

"Perhaps they think this would be a good place to have a base," April states as she finishes setting up a place to cook meat.

"Aye, not a lot of people, so they could work mostly undetected," Saber states.

"Well, we'll go and get him in the morning then," Fireball says as the three go back to their work.

The pair are just about to the town when Robin slams on the brakes, narrowly missing a boy with a small bow and arrow in his hand, aimed for them. "Josh! What are you doing out here?" she says as she quickly gets out of the car and over to the boy, taking the make-shift weapon from him.

"Protecting the town," he replies matter-of-factly. He sees Colt as he gets out of the car and walks over. "Who are you?" he asks the cowboy.

"Name's Bill," Colt replies and holds out a hand in greeting.

"I don't trust drifters," Josh states with a glare and turns away and heads for the other side of the car and climbs in the backseat.

Colt shrugs and heads back to the passenger seat, climbing in as Robin starts the engine once more and they continue to the town.

They are met by a group of townspeople who eye Colt with distrust as he takes the groceries into a building for Robin.

"Why did you bring him here?" a man that appears to be a leader asks.

"He saved me from some men that tried to hurt me," she replies. "He's a Star Sheriff and says he was willing to look into the raids since he was in the area, so I let him come back with me."

"You were attacked?" another man asks, receiving a slight nod in reply. "I told you it's not safe for you to go into the city alone."

"I'm fine, Robert, and now maybe we can stop the raids before someone gets hurt."

The sound of an engine causes everyone to stop and turn just in time to see a couple of Outrider fighters appear. They start firing toward the group.

"Head to the shelters!" Robert calls as the people scramble.

Robin starts towards the building where Colt went when a fighter hits her car, blowing it up. She stops and turns towards the fighter, yelling at him, "You jerk! Get out of here! We haven't done anything to you!"

The fighter turns and starts firing close to her, freezing her in her tracks.

Colt comes running out of the building towards her and shoves her to the ground, rolling both of them behind cover. He jumps up and fires two shots at the fighter, causing the Outrider to fall of the vehicle to crash and blow up. He is aiming for the second fighter when Robin grabs his hand and pulls the gun down, allowing it to escape. "What'd you do that for?" he asks annoyed. "I coulda had him."

"I told you, we don't believe in violence," she replies. "You already killed one of them," she adds nodding to the body of the downed Outrider as it disintegrates.

"That's one less that can come back and try to hurt you," he retorts as several other people come out of hiding.

Robin glares at him and turns to head back into the church. "They've never attacked up like that before. I'm sorry I brought you here, Colt," she says in anger and storms into the church.

"I can sure see why she's a school teacher. I'd not want to get her angry and be a kid, that's for sure."

Robert comes over to Colt, "It's not her fault. The Outriders killed everyone else she cared for. All she has left is her little brother Josh. It's why she's so against violence now."

Colt looks over to the entrance of the church and sighs, "I guess she has her reasons, but sometimes you have to fight to keep from bein' run over or killed by the Outriders," he replies.

"So how can we be of assistance?" Robert asks.

"I thought all y'all were against violence?" Colt replies.

"We do not like violence, that is true. However we can see that in order to keep our town we must stop the Outriders," Robert replies. "Tell us what we can do to help."

Several of the townsfolk step out holding older looking weapons.

"It's not much, but I'm sure we can deter them from taking us," a woman states as she holds up her rifle.

Colt nods and looks around. "It seems that the church is the center of your town," he starts speaking slowly as he forms a plan in his mind.

"It is also where we have an underground shelter," Robert replies.

"So let's set up shop there. It's near dark. We can hope that the other Star Sheriffs get here before the Outriders. On the chance that they don't, I'll take first watch at the head of the hill, so I can shout a warning to give y'all time to get ready," Colt replies.

Robert nods and turns to the others and starts preparations.

Colt heads out to the hill and pulls out his com-link, "Anybody there?" he asks.

"Go ahead, Colt," Saber replies.

"We got Outrider trouble," he replies. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'm afraid we're stuck here until morning, cowboy. April's almost done making repairs to the engine from our last battle, but she said it'd be morning before we could head out."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to hope our luck holds til then," Colt says and closes the connection. He takes a look around and is just about to sit down when he hears a sound behind him. His hand on his blaster, he pulls it and turns around, coming face to face with a frightened Josh. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Josh."

"I...I came out to see if you wanted company," he mumbles quietly.

Colt smiles and pats his head, "I don't mind, so long as-"

"Josh!" Robin calls angrily. "I told you to stay in the shelter."

"But...but, I was just gonna-" Josh starts to reply.

"I can't handle it if I lose you, Josh. Go back to the shelter," she says forcefully.

Josh sighs, looking dejected, "Yes, ma'am." he nods to Colt and Robin casts him a wary glance before turning and escorting Josh back into the church.

Colt spends the next few hours keeping watch, not long before dawn, he notices lights moving through the forest below. "Hmmmm," Colt mumbles as he moves to get a better look. A minute or so later a flare is shot into the air. "Damn it! Outriders," he says aloud and turns back to where the townsfolk are hiding. "Here they come! Get ready!" he calls as soon as he spots his destination. They scramble several people manning guns set up along a perimeter and Colt jumps into the makeshift bunker and joins them, his blaster out and ready. "Here they come," he says quietly as the first fighter comes into view and they begin firing.

They manage to make a small dent in the enemy forces, holding them off for nearly half an hour before one of the women on the front lines is shot.

"Nora!" Robert calls as he rushes to her aid, another man stepping in to fire in his place.

A couple of women come out and Robert helps carry her into the shelter where Robin, Josh and several others are.

Robin waves them into a side room and they lay Nora out and Robin starts tending to the woman's wounds. "The burns are bad, but thankfully not fatal," she says as she works. She notices Robert standing there concerned and looks up at him, "Go help fight, I've got her," she says firmly.

He hesitates for a moment before leaving the room back out to the fight.

Robin looks up to find Josh standing there mouth agape in a mix of shock and fear. "Josh, this is why I don't like fighting, people can get hurt or killed," Robin says quietly. He nods slightly and takes a breath to calm himself just as a window is shattered and an Outrider appears and goes to grab him. Withouth thinking, Robin grabs the gun that Nora had and fires it, hitting the Outrider killing him. She realizes what she's done and drops the gun in shock just as a second Outrider appears and moves to fire his weapon when he is hit and killed. She looks around wildly to see Colt lowering his weapon and she runs to him and he embraces her and Josh, who has come up after her.

"You're safe now, the others have just arrived and are fighting them back. I've got to go help stop the renegade unit or no one is safe," he says quietly.

Robin releases him and looks up, her fear becoming a resolve to be strong and he releases her and turns and runs back out to the battle.

"Care to let me on?" he calls on his com-link as the ramp lowers and he joins the _Bismarck_ team.

"Glad you decided to join us, cowboy," Fireball calls as he hist the button to enter challenge phase. The ship transforms and they fire immediately, knocking the head off the enemy renegade.

"That was easy," Colt whoops.

"I wouldn't count your chickens yet, Colt," April says as the renegade shoots out wires that grab onto the ship and send out electrical pulses, causing them all to scream in pain.

"Got to get out of this!" Saber says between gritted teeth.

"On it," Fireball manages to say. He hits a couple of buttons and manages to fire a blast that knocks them away from the enemy renegade and snaps the cables that had them.

"Now, Colt!" Saber calls and Colt fires everything they have, blowing up the renegade and ceasing the attack.

Once they are sure the threat is over, they return to the town and Colt is met by the townsfolk with Robin and Josh running ahead to greet him. She grabs him in a hug, much to the amusement of the others.

"Looks like Colt might have found a keeper," Fireball says grinning.

"No wonder he came here rather than back to the ship," April mumbles.

"Perhaps the woman will calm him a little," Saber says with a chuckle.

The three turn to watch the spectacle as Robin and Colt talk for a while.

April answers her com-link and sighs, "Looks like we'll have to drag lover boy out of here. My father needs us at Cavalry Command."

Saber nods and starts towards Colt.

Colt sees him approaching and says something to Josh, pointing, causing the boy to look away and he leans in and kisses Robin briefly.

She smiles at him, looking a bit bewildered, a blush on her cheeks.

He grins and whispers, "Wait for me?" she nods and leans in and kisses her once more before heading towards his teammates and up the ramp.

They follow, looking a bit stunned, the ramp closing behind them and Colt lets out a whoop as they take off.

Robin and Josh stand there watching them take off, her hand against her chest and she sighs with a mix of emotions running through her.

Colt watches her image fade from sight of his screen and sighs, tipping his hat and slinking down into his unit for a nap during their flight.


	16. Dangerous Visitors

**I DO NOT own****_ SeiJushi Bismarck_**** or****_ Saber Rider_****. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter 16: Dangerous Visitors**

Fireball stops in a roadway turning towards the sound of gunfire as people rush past him. "What's going on?" he asks a man who pauses briefly to try to drag him out of the chaos.

"Government opposing troops," the man replies.

"Government opposing troops?" Fireball replies as he looks back towards the action. "I've heard talks about guerrillas having joined the fights... Seems to be true," he mutters. "I'd better get the food and get lost," he states as he heads away from the fighting. He is walking past some stores when he pulls out a list and starts looking it over. "All right, what's the list saying? We need bread..." he mumbles as a young woman come barreling out of an alley nearly running into him.

"Please, sir. Help me, I'm being chased by bad men," she says fearfully as some men run after her yelling after her.

"Wait!" they call.

"This way. Let's go," he says turning down another alley in an attempt to help the woman.

"Stop right there!" the soldiers call as they gain ground on the pair and being firing at them.

"They don't seem too friendly," Fireball states as he starts firing back, knocking a few of the weapons from the soldiers hands.

"Damn it," one of the soldiers swears when he loses his weapon.

Fireball goes to fire once more when he realizes that he is firing at government soldiers. He stops and turns quickly to get out of the area before he is recognized.

"My car is this way," the woman states. "I suggest you get in before the reinforcements arrive."

A soldier spots them and calls after them, "Stop!"

Not seeing any other options, Fireball gets into the vehicle and they take off.

"Thanks for saving me before. My name is Bella by the way. What is your name?" she asks as he drives.

"That was quite a lie you told me back there," Fireball states after a long silence.

"A lie?" Bella asks innocently.

"The people that were chasing you, those weren't any bad guys, they were regular government soldiers."

"They are criminals in my opinion," she replies hotly.

"Who are you?" he asks exasperated.

"I'm a member of the western liberation army!" she states proudly.

"Guerrillas?!" he says in shock. "Great! A fine mess I've found myself in again," he mumbles.

"We're not guerrillas! We're fighters for justice and peace!"

"Ever heard about the Star Sheriffs?" he asks.

"Star Sheriffs? What's that supposed to be?"

"An elite force that is working to stop the Outriders and protecting the people."

"You're a Star Sheriff?" she asks.

Fireball nods, "I am one. I should go," he says forcefully as he stops the car and starts to get out.

"Wait!" she calls, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you over there in the Jeep!" a couple of soldiers call to them after they spot them.

"Damn, we got to go!" Bella states. "Drive!"

"Stop right there!" one of the soldiers yells as he points his gun towards them.

Fireball nods. "All right," he says and floors it.

"Too bad," Bella says in sympathetic tone, "Now that you've killed one of them, these criminals are gunning for you, too."

"I haven't killed any of them!" he says defensively.

'"You shot in their direction, which by the way was quite a show," she replies nonchalantly. "It's all the same to them. You should lay low for a while, until this blows over. Pull over here," she states.

"But I..." Fireball stammers as he pulls up and parks where she tells him. They get out of the car and she leads him down an alley.

"Come on! You saved me, so now I'm indebted to you. Which is not exactly pleasing a thought, I might add," she states as they stop at an entrance to a building near some stairs they head up a flight and stop. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She leaves him at the top of the stairs, and he looks around at his surroundings, a bit nervous, but curious as to where he is. Bella returns after a minute and waves him inside. Once inside, he is met by another woman and several obviously armed men. The woman stares at Fireball with a look of curiosity and suspicion.

"He calls himself a Star Sheriff," Bella states with a smile. "He saved me from the guerrillas."

"I'm Shinji Hikari," he states a bit nervously, as he looks over the group before him.

"My name is Donna. Welcome," the woman says with a strained smile, taking a puff from her cigarette, her brown hair pulled back into a bun, showing off her sharp facial features. "Bella told us that you're quite the good fighter. She was practically gushing over your performance," she states with a hint of amusement.

"I was not!" Bella says defensively, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Would you like to join us? We could use someone like you," one of the men sitting down says.

"Sorry, but I'm outta here," Fireball states as he turns to leave.

"Not so fast! You know where we stay, so you cannot simply part our company," Donna says as she points a blaster in his direction. "Bella, take his gun."

"But, I can't disarm my savior just like that," Bella argues.

"Do it!"Donna says forcefully.

"I'm so sorry," Bella mumbles as she removes his blaster.

"You see, we'd rather not be found by the governmental forces, so you'll just have to stay with us for a while," Donna says simply.

"I'm not interested in what you or any government forces are doing and I'm also not going to tell anyone about your hide-out," Fireball replies.

"Oh, and there I thought the Star Sheriffs were also government abetters," Donna replies with a hint of amusement.

"Abetters?" Fireball repeats just as an alarm goes off.

"Okay, Bella, keep an eye on him," Donna says as she and the others head out the door. "Don't let him leave."

"I'm truly sorry, Fireball. There is nothing I can do," Bella says sympathetically.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Fireball retorts sarcastically. "Some thanks I get for saving your ass. Pointing my own gun at me."

"Funny, you don't look like the sarcastic type," Bella replies in just as sarcastic a tone.

"Sarcasm is my other name and if you want to change that, point this thing somewhere else," Fireball replies frustrated.

"Just forget it! And shut the hell up, got it?"

" Yeah, I got it! But at least let me get horizontal for a bit, okay?" he replies as he brushes past her and flops down on to an empty cot. "Holy mother," he mutters to himself as he puts his hands under his head and tries to relax. "This is what happens when you go out to just get some groceries. Colt will be gnawing on his belt by now," he adds in afterthought.

"Say, Fireball, do you like your work as a Star Sheriff?" Bella asks after a short silence.

"Like?" Fireball asks as he sits up to face her where she is leaning against a desk in the center of the room. "This isn't some hobby or game, we're talking about. Just one little mistake and it's game over!" he replies seriously.

I suppose there's truth to that, maybe you're right. That was a stupid question. I'm sorry," Bella replies somberly.

"Is 'I'm sorry' all that you can say?" Fireball asks.

"Don't be rude!" Bella replies tossing him an apple. "Say, do you have a girlfriend?" she asks hesitantly.

"Ahh, no, I don't have a girlfriend," he slowly replies.

"Liar! I mean, come on, you're hot!" she retorts as she turns and walks towards the window.

"Ummm..ummm..." he stammers before she continues.

"You see, lately I've started having doubts about the things we're doing here. I'm not sure if we're really making the town a better place. I honestly think it would be better to have a family, no matter if you're rich or poor."

"Then, why don't you stop these guerrilla games?" he asks.

"Because the way people are being exploited makes me angry. People are forced to work long hours for minimal pay, we have no freedom, and half of our income is being confiscated by the tax collectors. True, the the town is growing, but us, its people are being ripped off! We want justice, independence and for this world to finally become an autonomous planet! Don't you understand?"

"I understand that people have the right to live as they choose. But currently, I'm more concerned that you might accidentally shoot me."

"Now you're starting to just like these government abetters," she grumbles.

Fireball sighs, "I get what you mean, but you are going about this wrong. You terrorize the people that you claim that you are trying to help. Destroying buildings and shooting soldiers. So in a way, you and your friends are no better than the Outriders that we are fighting."

"Outriders" she replies enraged, then sighs and speaks more quietly, "Well, iIf that's what you think about me..."

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say that!"

"I hate these friggin' aliens, too, you know," she goes to say more when they hear voices in the other room.

"All right, the outriders want it," Donna states simply while sitting at a table with the others in the next room.

Fireball starts walking towards the door to the room.

"Freeze!" Bella says pointing the gun at him.

Fireball signals for her to move to the door as well, placing a finger to his mouth so they can hear the conversation in the next room. Bella complies and they quietly lean against the door.

"Is the new protective shield they're developing that good?" one of the men asks.

"Their goal is to have a shield that covers the other planets just as well as they have Alamo," Donna replies.

"Then I understand why they want these data so bad," one of the others mumble.

"I have cut a deal with the Outriders. We're going to get them this new shield software that is currently being developed, and they promised us one million continentals in return," Donna states.

"Great, that will weaken the governmental forces and finance our cause. Sweet deal for us."

"So when do we attack the lab?" on of the others ask.

"I was just getting to that," Donna states with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, it sure looks like your comrades are doing business with the outriders that you hate so much," Fireball says quietly. "In other words, you are no better than the guys you're fighting."

"Hey!" Bella grumbles pointing the gun at him before releasing it and putting it back in his holster.

"Clever girl," Fireball says with a small smile. "Now, what?" he asks as she glances around.

"Now we better get lost, and fast," she says quietly as she leads him out the main door to her car and they take off.

"Perfect, he took the bait," one of the men states as they watch the couple leave from an upstairs window.

"Just as I planned," Donna says triumphantly as she watches the jeep speed off.

"Where is raceboy with the food? I'M HUNGRY!" Colt grumbles. "Hey April, did he check in with you?"

"No, he has not," April replies.

"Then, why don't you try contactin' him?" Colt asks.

"Okay," she replies and goes to hit the button to call him when it buzzes and Fireball's voice comes in over the com.

"April!" he says urgently.

"Ahh!" April screams in fright jumping back from the com.

"April, it's me! Do you copy?" he says once more.

"Shinji! She replies relieved. "You scared me! Where have you been? Did you get lost?" she inquires.

"April look, something urgent has come up! Here's the deal...: he says and starts telling her everything.

"An attack. On the laboratory?" Saber repeats hoping he's misheard, setting down the tools he had been using to work on Donatello.

"Shinji said, they're working together with the guerrillas in order to get their hands on the software for the new protective shield that is being developed there," April replies.

"Okay, let's go!" he replies as he and April head up from the cargo area.

"Hardly any sleep, unkempt hair, and now I even have to go fighting without proper breakfast," Colt complains.

"Get over it," Saber replies as he hops into Fireball's saddle unit and fires up the _Bismarck_ and takes off.

"Thank you very much for the warning," the head of the laboratory says to the group before him as Colt goes and stares out the window. "If you want some coffee, just press the button in front of you," he adds with a gentle smile behind his bushy graying mustache and small round glasses.

"Sure. Just what I need right now," Fireball replies as he eagerly presses the button indicated and a cup of coffee appears from inside the table. He takes it and sips it before posing his next question. "If I may ask, how far are you with the development of the new shield software, professor?"

"Well, the shield itself is finished and the software for it is being beta-tested as we speak. The only thing still keeping us busy is the financing."

"The Outriders must be shaking in their boots!" Colt states as he turns back to the conversation and the group seated at the table. "When the shield goes online, the war is as good as over."

"Please keep in mind, the shields main intention is defending us against meteors and ultraviolet radiation, not alien invasions. It's got nothing to do with the Outrider war at all," the professor states.

"I'd love to have a look at it," Bella says quietly.

"Me too," Fireball agrees.

"I suppose I could give you a tour," the professor says as he stands up, the others after him. He leads them to the main laboratory to begin the tour.

"She is really pretty, isn't she?" April asks Fireball as they follow the professor.

"What?" he replies confused.

"I really hope for your sake, that she isn't an Outrider," she states.

"April!" he stammers unsure of what else to say.

They walk the rest of the way in silence stopping at a checkpoint where the professor hands the guard his badge and after scanning it and verifying it, he is allowed to lead the group through. Upon entering the see a spectacle of lights swarming and dancing around a central spherical is one cool light show," Colt quips.

"Incredible! I'm guessing this takes up a lot of energy," Fireball states as he watches with keen interest.

"Yes, but the new software we've developed solves this problem," the professor replies as he walks over to the machine and hits a few buttons, before removing a palm-sized computer chip. That ceases the light show and he and turns to show it to the group. "The new shield software needed to protect us all, is entirely on this marvelous little chip."

"Something that small can protect a whole planet?" Fireball asks in disbelief.

"We're going to have a huge problem, should the outriders get their hands on this," Colt mutters.

"Indeed," Saber agrees with a nod.

"I say we stay awhile in order to make sure nothing happens here," Fireball says.

"A good plan," the professor replies in agreement. "We've prepared everything for your convenience. Please follow me," he says as he leads them out of the laboratory.

Sometime later, Fireball, April, and Colt are sitting in a living room area of their quarters talking when Fireball stands up and starts talking loudly, "No, she really hates the outriders!" he says . Believe me, I know,before taking a breath to try and calm himself. "I can see it! She's not one of them!"

"Calm down, will ya? Colt says while holding his hands up defensively. "Since when do you know girls? Don't take it personally, but we ought to be careful," he states with a hint of amusement.

"But, that's got nothing to do with..." Fireball starts to say when Bella walks in accompanied by Saber, both of them carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey guys, look what we got here!" Bella says enthusiastically.

"Bella wants to cook for us tonight," Saber states as he comes up behind her.

"Well, hello there," Fireball says in way of greeting as he walks over to where she and Saber are.

"They've got real foodstuffs in these Labs?" Colt asks with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Don't expect too much from my cooking skills; I'm not quite the best cook in town," she says humbly.

"Aw, who cares. I'll eat everything if it was prepared by a beautiful girl," Colt says flashing her a flirtatious smile.

"I see, I've got to look out for you, don't I?" Bella asks with a grin.

April sits back quietly watching the entire scene her suspicion bubbling.

Later, she is in the kitchen assisting with the cooking when she finally decides to try and talk to the girl, "Listen, Bella," April begins as she works on chopping up some vegetables.

"Yes, April?" she replies.

"What are you intending to do from now on?" she asks trying to make conversation.

"Well, I'll marry Fireball and start a family," Bella replies simply as she continues her prepping of the food.

"What?!" April asks in disbelief, stopping what she was doing to look at the girl.

Bella chuckles at her reaction, "It as just a joke," she says defensively. "I did ask him though whether he had a girlfriend. And he said..."

"He said what?" she asks almost afraid of the reply.

"He said he did not have anyone, but I do have my doubts... I think you're his girlfriend, April," she states and chuckles at April's reaction. "You're actually blushing," she says with a grin before she winces in pain.

"Are you all right?" April asks concerned.

"I cut myself," she replies as she holds up her finger to inspect it.

"Oh dear, you're bleeding," April says after looking at her finger.

"It's not that bad. Don't worry," Bella says trying to make light of it.

"APRIL!" Fireball calls urgently.

"What's going on?" April asks as her three crew members come running up to the pair.

"We've received an emergency call from the gas factory," Fireball says. "Will you catch up with Ramrod?" he asks.

"Of course, I'm right behind you," she replies and the other three run on ahead. She removes her apron and hands it to Bella, "Excuse us, Bella." She then turns and runs out of the apartment after the others.

Bella walks over to a large window in the common area of the apartment and watches the Bismark crew head into the fight. Once she sees the battle begin, she calmly walks over and picks up the phone and dials a number. "Yeah, hi Donna. It's me, Bella. All clear," she says before hanging up the phone.

"The factory is just ahead," Fireball states as they head towards the fighting and start shooting the enemy fighters.

"What the hell?" one of the Outriders says looking around wildly.

"Time for you to leave us," Saber says as he slices the ship and it explodes. He does the same with several other fighters, making some headway on the numbers.

"Try this on, Outrider scum!" Fireball says as he spins his Red Fury in circles and fires at the Outriders, blowing up several ships.

"You want to visit Mr. Hikari?" the guard asks hesitantly.

Donna nods, "Yes, he's one of the Star Sheriffs."

"Well, I'm sorry but right now he isn-"

"Donna!" Bella calls as she heads for the gate.

"Bella!" she replies and waves in greeting.

"Shinji isn't here right now. But you could wait inside," she says pulling her friend through the gate.

'Great,' she replies and stops and hands the guard the flowers she was carrying. "Here, for you, sweetheart."

"What, for me?" he asks bewildered.

"Sure! See you soon!" she says with a smile and runs off with Bella.

"Hot damn, why didn't you ask for her phone number?" another guard asks as he approaches his comrade. "Man, they look cute, both of them!"

"… and Fireball said..." Bella says telling her everything that had transpired as they walk.

"Good work," Donna replies.

"Oh yes, just as planned," Bella replies halfheartedly.

"No honestly. You did good," Donna says reassuringly. "Posing as a lowly member of the rebels, and without any advance preparation. Congratulations," she says.

"Yeah, but unfortunately we got innocent people involved."

"Well, that can't always be avoided. Our comrades come first," she states matter-of-factly as the pair walk towards the lab.

"Bella, you cannot enter here," the professor states when sees her. "And who is your friend?" he asks politely.

"Oh, I'm just a friend of Bella's... Here, for you!" Donna says stepping between Bella and the professor and pulling out a gun and pressing it against his chest.

"You...The two of you are..." he stammers in shock.

"Just shut up! And get us to the labs, now!" she snaps. He leads them to the more secured lab area and he starts to speak and she presses the gun a bit firmer against him. "Do not make the slightest sound, or your grandchildren will grow up without their grandpa!"

They arrive at the entrance to lab and the professor hands the guard his badge. The guard takes it and scans it when the professor makes to say something, only to have the gun jammed into his back.

"Dr. Kaiser?" the guard asks as he turns back to him.

"Ah, nothing important," he mutters quickly and the guard waves them through. Once they reach the machine, Dr. Kaiser moves slowly and asks as he removes the chip from the machine, "Are the two of you outriders?"

"Shut up and do as we say!" Donna snaps as she turns him around.

"Wait, please!" Dr. Kaplan yells.

"Damn!" the guard says as he turns around and fires a shot, missing both women, but getting shot in the shoulder when Donna fires back.

"Time to go, Bella," Donna says calmly as she tosses a smoke bomb engulfing the room.

"April, get ready," Fireball calls over the com-link.

"We're good to go," she replies as the three make their way back to the ship.

"On our way!" Saber and Colt reply as they arrive on the ship.

Hopping into their saddle units Fireball hits the button to start the transformation and they go into challenge phase. "And here we go!" Fireball calls out. "Damn it!" he says as they take a hit. They fire back and each land more hits.

"Bismarck, please respond!" Dr. Kaiser calls out over the com-link.

"This is _Bismarck,_ go ahead," Fireball replies.

"The new shield software has been stolen by Bella and another woman," Dr. Kaiser replies.

"Bella?" Fireball says in shock as Colt fires a hit at the enemy renegade they are fighting.

"What? No!" the other three say in shock.

"You should know, that the software is transmitting signals at a special frequency," Dr. Kaiser states.

"Copy that!" Saber replies as Fireball takes off in the Red Fury. "Fireball, get ready! I've found the frequency, it's ten kilometers south-east of this point heading south," Saber replies before the unit is hit. "Ugh. We've got to end this. Colt, let's go," Saber says as he works to right the unit and get out from underneath the enemy unit.

Bella and Donna pull up in a valley near a cave, stopping and getting out and looking around nervously.

"Well, have you got it?" an Outrider asks as he comes out from behind a large cluster of rocks.

"Where are our comrades?" Bella asks forcefully.

"You'll get to see them, as soon as we confirmed you brought us the real deal."

"That's not how this is going down. Either you hand them over right now, or the deal is off. Let's go!" Bella says to Donna and turns towards the jeep.

The Outriders opens fire at the two women, knocking them both to the ground. "You might just as well thank me, you'll see your friends again... in Hell!" the Outrider says with a chuckle as he comes down and takes the disk from Bella's hand.

"You lying, cheating scumbags!" Bella says weakly.

"Oh, and you humans are so much better than us!" the Outrider says as he prepares to fire again when he hears someone approaching. "Shit!" he swears when he sees Fireball who shoots him, causing him to hit the rocks knocking him out.

"Donna, Bella, hang in there!" Fireball calls out as he stops the Fury and jumps out, heading for the women. He stops and picks up the disk before heading to where Donna and Bella lay, "Don't give up!" he says as he kneels down. Donna doesn't move and he hears Bella stir and moves over to her. "Bella, don't give up," he says kindly.

"Are you a member of the Bismarck team?" she asks weakly.

"Yes," he replies.

"Then you know Shinji."

"Yes."

"When you see him, please tell him..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she takes her final breath.

"Bella, BELLA!" he cries. A shot is fired and he turns to see the Outrider he had knocked out ready to fire at him again. His anger gets the best of him and he charges him. "Bastards! You murderer!" he says through anger and tears, punching the attacker repeatedly, harder and harder with each swing. "You damn outriders, this is our planet, we humans settled here, and you're just trying to take it from us without any reason! But I'm not going to let you, you damn murderers! Go to Hell!" he swings once more landing the final blow.

"Fireball is back!" April calls after Saber recovers from the hit from the renegade.

"Good, let's finish this," Saber says as Fireball returns to his unit and Saber to his.

"Oh I will, trust me!" Fireball replies as he grabs the unit into a bear hug and fires the chest cannon, shorting it out. "Now, Colt!" he calls as he releases the unit and backs up.

"And, good night to you!" Colt calls as he fires everything they have at the renegade, causing it to explode and disintegrate.

"April?" Fireball asks hesitantly after the battle is done.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"You and Bella were cooking, so, you want to tell us what's on the menu tonight?"

"Well, I'm sure it's charcoal by now, but I can prepare anything you like if you ask nicely," she replies with a smile.

"Great. Then I'd like Sukiyaki, please."

"Sukiyaki... Darn, I've no idea how to do that!"

"Well, I could help you then..."

"Okay."

"Hey, wait a second. I'd like to have a say in the menu, too!" Colt grumbles.

"Colt, tonight it's Fireball's choice," Saber says simply.

"Well then, let's ride home!" Fireball says and they take off back towards the laboratory.

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long. This is one of the "Lost Episodes" So it was never shown in America. Translation took a while. I plan on doing all five of them eventually. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have another chapter done in the next couple of weeks.**


	17. Captain Holiday

**A/N: Well, I FINALLY managed an update. :-) Another one of the "Lost Episodes." Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Saber Rider or Seijushi Bismarck. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 17: Captain Holiday**

"What do you mean? The X2-Comet? That's the huge rock that comes checking in every 74 years, right?" Fireball asks as he takes a sip of coffee as he, April, and Colt sit talking in the lounge area of the _Bismarck_.

"Well, you've paid attention in school, haven't you? According to my father, the comet poses a serious threat to Yuma," April replies.

"A serious threat?" Colt asks. "Sounds bad."

"And your father heard it from this guy, Captain Holiday?" he asks, getting a nod from April in reply. "Is he even trustworthy?"

April shrugs, "I've no idea, but he once offered to meet my father in person, but then they lost contact and never got the chance."

Fireball sighs and takes another sip of his drink. "And now we're supposed to take this job. Meaning Commander Eagle is taking this information serious," he states.

"There's a good chance that the Outriders might be involved in this. It sounds like their kind of thing," Colt states as Saber enters the lounge carrying several papers.

"Find out anything, Saber?" Fireball asks, looking towards him when he hears the doors open.

Saber shakes his head and sets several documents down onto the table. "Nothing. There are no documents to be found anywhere about Captain Holiday," he replies obviously displeased. "A few sightings of a strange space ship that might possibly be him, but that's it. Commander Eagle has instructed us to attempt a rendezvous with the ship. He has sent a transmission, but so far, no reply."

"This smells fishy!" Colt pipes in.

Fireball nods in agreement. "Yeah, and it sounds like we're going to go do some fishing."

Saber nods. "That is correct," he replies as the others stand up and they head to the control room of the ship to take off.

"I've got something closing in at 30° starboard," April states as they fly through open space. "I'll put in on the sub-monitor," she says as she hits several buttons and a strange looking ship appears on the monitors. It resembles an old pirate ship, with a monster on it's hull and skull and crossbones on what is made out to look like a sail.

"I suppose that could be it," Fireball mutters with a mix of disbelief and apprehension.

"Damn! That is one ugly lookin' monster on the hull. Looks older than dirt if you ask me," Colt says after getting a look at the ship.

"Ahoy, this is Captain Holiday of the _Hokkaido_. Who is it that approaches my ship?"

"Commander Eagle sent us here to meet you. We are the crew of the _Bismarck_," Fireball replies.

"He sent me a bunch of brats?! You're late," the Captain replies gruffly before chuckling. "Well, since you've come all this way, I may as well meet with you. You may dock your ship," he replies and opens up a port for them to land.

"Now, who got up on the wrong side of the bunk," Colt grumbles as they enter the docking bay and land, and head down their ramp.

"Shinji, look there!" April states, pointing to the bottom of the ramp and grabbing onto Fireball;

Fireball looks down to see a small dome-shaped robot is waiting.

"Welcome. Captain Holiday is expecting you," the small robot says in a small high-pitched digital voice.

The four teammates gasp in surprise and having no other choice, they follow the robot.

"The _Bismarck_ crew has arrived, Captain," the little droid states as they enter the lounge room of the ship.

The captain takes his time and finishes his glass of wine before turning around to face his guests. His face rough and a patch over one eye, he casts the crew a wary glance before muttering, "I expected some high ranking Cavalry Command officials. That would have been common courtesy, instead I get a group of kids."

"Who you callin' kids?!" Colt mutters angrily.

"Look Captain Holiday, we need information. What can you tell us about the X2-Comet?" Fireball asks, attempting to ignore his previous comment.

"Depends, have you got the greens on you?" he asks quietly.

"My father will send you your money as soon as we have verified your information. So please, start talking," April states matter-of-factly.

"Well then, sit," he says indicating the other seats at the table. "Let's discuss this over tea."

They nod slightly and all take an open chair.

"There you are. Bon appetite," a taller, more humanoid robot made of a metal resembling gold says as it delivers a tray with cups of tea and sets it onto the table.

"All right captain, we're listening," April says as she stirs her tea.

"That's good little children, " he mutters. "Now, what you need to know is that when the X2-Comet reaches Yuma, it will release a barrage of missiles to the likes that the Federation has never seen."

"What kind of missiles?" April asks.

"Missile launchers have been set up on the comet courtesy of the Outriders," the captain states, getting several gasps of shock in reply.

"You can't be serious," April asks.

"That's impossible. According to the government's scientists calculations, the comet will get only pass as close to Yuma as 23.1 million km. Missiles are useless at this distance," Saber states firmly.

The captain laughs. "You children aren't as smart as you think you are. Have you thought about the fact that it could all be done by remote? With what they have installed on that comet, they could change the trajectory of the comet to easily make it pass within a distance to do a lot of damage."

Fireball gasps in shock at his statement.

"Could they really pull off such a stunt, Saber?" Colt asks.

"Theoretically it might be possible, though it is hard to imagine it being done without our knowledge," Saber replies.

"I think we need to go and take a closer look at this comet," Fireball says.

"What?" the captain asks as he stands up. "Well, you're welcome to go down there and look if you want. All I want is my money for the information I've given you."

"Captain, you seem to know the way. You need to accompany us to the X2- Comet." Fireball states.

"Forget it! I'm not even thinking about planting my ship on that hunk of rock, boy."

"Then I suppose you'll never get your reward money, even if we find out you're speaking true," Saber says smugly.

The captain turns and glares at him, releasing a low growl while mentally debating his options. "Fine," he mutters barely audible.

"Defense shield activated," the little dome-shaped robot states as they start their decent towards the surface of the comet.

"Increase engine three by 50%," Captain Holiday replies.

"Aye, aye, Sir. Increasing performance of engine three by 50%," the droid states while hitting a succession of buttons.

"Reduce altitude by 2000. Start auxiliary engine," the Captain orders as the ship is hit by debris, causing it to shake. "Prepare to land," he says after they steady out.

"Aye, aye, Sir. Getting ready for landing," the little droid says as the landing gear is activated and the ship sets down. Several images of the surface appear, showing a mostly frozen terrain.

"Looks like we should have brought along some ice skates," Colt quips.

"The comet consists of 40% ice, 10% volatile content and the other 50% are solid matter like dust and rocks," Saber states.

"Sounds inviting, let's go!" Fireball says and the four turn to go and look around.

"Dumb kids," Captain Holiday mutters as he turns to see them heading out.

"Looks kind of nice, actually. Reminds me of the north pole and the south pole on Earth supposedly looked like," Colt says as he heads out in his Bronco Buster. "What do you think April?" he asks.

"Maybe. From my vantage point it looks like your everyday plain old comet. Know one, know them all," she replies. "Found anything, Saber?"

"Seems clean so far. No trace of outriders or any kind of missile launchers," he replies.

"Well, Colt and Saber did not find anything. How about you, Shinji?" April asks over the com-link.

"Nothing unusual here either. Do you think Holiday lied to us?" he replies.

"I hope so, cause if he told the truth we have a problem," April says,

"I'll keep on checking some more, just in case," Fireball says.

"Roger that," April replies.

Fireball continues his search when his scanners start beeping. "Now, what do we have there?" he mutters as he looks over his screens and turns back towards the pirate ship, stopping a bit away and getting out to get a better look. "Outriders!" he says as he sees them take off, heading away from the ship.

"What? A pirates' ship on the comet?" Gattler asks as he looks over to two of his subordinates.

"Yes, it just landed. We could see only two androids, though," one of the two soldiers replies.

Gattler nods slightly, "All right, we'll stick to the plan."

"Yes, Sir," the two say as they salute and head off to their duties.

Gattler turns back to his screens and smiles evilly. "Well, nothing can stop me now anyway," Gattler adds as his screens show several missiles preparing to launch.

"What?! How dare you accuse me of lying! Do you want me to do everything for you?!" the captain says as he smashes his wine glass on the table. The droids and Saber, April, and Colt standing across from him.

"I can't confirm or deny that what you told them was true," the humanoid droid states.

"It's your own fault, if you did not find anything! We will not let you blame us!" the smaller droid states.

"That's a good crew you have there. The way they listen to you," Colt says amused.

"Show these ungrateful children what we do with them, if they annoy us!" the captain barks.

"Are you suggesting we use violence?" the humanoid droid asks.

"But, that's impossible. That would go against the robot laws, Captain. We won't do it!" agrees the smaller droid.

The captain throws his bottle of wine towards the two droids, causing the humanoid to duck to avoid being hit. "You dare mutiny!" he yells as he stands up in anger.

"I heard your ship used to have a huge crew. But the men eventually quit because Captain Holiday is just a coward with a big mouth," Colt states.

"How dare you miserable urchin! You dare speak to me like that! I'll show you who the coward is," the captain says as heads towards Colt, seething with anger.

"Okay, okay, but don't hurt yourself grandpa," Colt says with a chuckle, ready to dodge the man.

The captain reaches him and takes a swing at him, Colt dodging him easily.

"Oops, you better practice some more, Captain _Lollyday_." Colt says in a mocking tone as Captain Holiday hits the floor.

"Captain Holiday, are you hurt?" the smaller droid asks as he approaches the man on the floor.

"Get away from me, you betrayer!" he yells in anger, hitting the little one and causing it to fly backwards across the room and crash against a wall.

"Are you all right?" April says rushing to the droid's side and helping it back upright before turning towards the downed captain. "How dare you treat him so awfully! These two faithful androids are all that is left to you, Captain!"

"Shut up!" he replies gruffly. "I need a drink! Where's my..." he starts as he stumbles and passes out.

"What's up, why is he lying on the floor?" Fireball asks as he enters the room.

Saber sighs and he and Fireball take the captain and put him in her bed, so that he can sleep off the effects of his drinking.

So you're saying that you saw Outriders?" Saber asks Fireball after they put the man to bed.

"Yes, they were watching this ship," he replies_._

"So, he actually told us the truth?" April asks to no one in particular.

"Well, one thing is for certain, the outriders are up to something on this hunk of rock," Fireball states.

"I'm Captain Holiday and one day I'll be king of all space pirates!" the sleeping captain mumbles in his slumber.

"Okay boys, there's only two more hours until the comet reaches its closest point to Yuma, and we can't even destroy it with our missiles! Suggestions, anyone?" April asks.

"We may not be able to stop the comet during the next two hours, but we can try and do what we can to stop the Outriders."

"Only two hours?" Saber asks, hoping he's misheard.

"Oh, great," Colt mutters as he and the others head to the _Bismarck_ to try and do something to stop the Outriders, taking off and leaving the pirate with his crew.

"I'd like to know, why they are working so hard," the humanoid robot says as it watches them take off.

"They must be good people," the smaller droid replies.

"Confirmed. They're the complete opposite of Captain Holiday."

"Seeing these people sacrificing so much for Yuma, I feel guilty for not doing anything."

"What kind of crap are you talking there! Did you two heaps of scrap forget that we are real life pirates! Get ready for take off!" Captain Holiday says harshly as he enters the control room.

"Come again, Sir? You want to leave already?" the humanoid droid asks.

"But Captain, what about the Star Sheriffs? Do you want to desert them?" the smaller bot asks.

"Now listen closely, you tin cans. What can they do in two hours anyway! So lets rather save our own hide!" he replies as he heads for the main controls.

"I'm convinced, if we help them, they might be successful," the larger robot states.

"Once upon a time, you deserved our respect, captain. You were brave and fearless. You stood up to all kinds of scoundrels and taught them a lesson!" the smaller one adds.

"Please, SIR, become the old Captain again! Let's fight side by side with the Star Sheriffs." The larger robot begs.

"Oh, shut up! You're only androids! You don't give the orders here!" the captain says as he finishes another bottle. "I can navigate this darn ship without your help!" he says as he smashes the empty bottle on the floor and revs up the engines.

"That's dangerous, sir," the little robot pleads. "The power is insufficient, please stop," he says as the captain turns the ship and lurches forward.

"Arrgghh!" the captain grunts as he struggles to control the ship as it strikes some rock and comes to a halt.

"Oh dear!" says the little robot as it falls over from the impact.

"I'm feeling queasy," the humanoid robot mutters as it tries to get back up from the floor.

"That was sabotage, you tin buckets!" he grumbles as he looks around to see what they hit. "Oh, but that's..!"

"I'm sure you ought to check this out!" the bigger bot says as they head down the ramp to the surface to get a closer look at what they've hit.

"Let me try!" says the smaller bot as it attempts to connect computer system. "Definitely, this is a missile launcher."

"A missile launcher?" the captain asks in disbelief.

"Exactly! The missiles can fly like satellites in space and they're remote controlled, so they can be navigated to hit their target anytime anywhere," the smaller robot says as it returns to where the other robot and the space pirate are standing.

"As soon as the comet reaches its closest distance to Yuma, they will start the missiles." the larger robot says.

"Yes, that is the most likely scenario," the smaller one agrees.

A shot is fired close to the trio causing them to look up.

"What?!" the captain says looking for the source of the shot, to see three Outriders just above them with guns aimed at them.

"Now that you have seen this, we cannot let you leave!" One of the Outriders state.

"Grrr!" the captain grumbles as he tries to think of someway out of the situation.

A blast from behind the Outriders kills them, blasting them in several directions, and Fireball appears in their place. He lands down alongside the trio and gets out of his Red Fury. "I see you found the remote controlled missiles. Good work captain!"

"It was nothing. When I get serious, those guys don't stand a chance."

"You are mistaken! Captain Holiday did not..." the taller robot starts to say.

"Keep your lid closed, tin can," he mutters to the robot before interjecting, "Anyway, we ought to destroy this thing immediately before it's too late."

"April, Colt, Saber, answer if you can hear me," he calls into his com-link, getting static in reply. He grabs his helmet, "Argghh! Damn, the connection is jammed!" He starts to turn back to his vehicle, "I'll go search for them."

"Maybe I'd better do that!" the captain states.

"What?" Fireball asks turning back towards the captain.

"Don't wet your pants, I'm not going to bail on you."

"Fine, I'll trust you."

"Excellent."

"No, wait! It's not that easy!" the taller droid protests.

"Please, you should not trust the Captain! Let us do this, pretty please!" the smaller one adds.

"Unbelievable!" the older man says.

"Oh come on, Captain Holiday has made his promise. Besides, I need you two to help me destroy this thing here," Fireball states to the two robots before turning to the pirate once more. "Captain Holiday, you can use my Red Fury Racer."

"Will do! Hahaha!" the captain says as he hops in and takes off in the Red Fury.

"How naive, to trust a guy like him. The captain is a mean shark!"

"I second that!" agrees the smaller robot.

"Captain Holiday will return. He promised!" Fireball states as the three turn to their task of stopping the launch.

"Oh dear!" the taller robot says as the three are hunched over a control panel.

"Can we still stop this thing?" Fireball asks.

"It's already been activated. It's impossible to stop it from being launched," the robot replies.

"There has to be something we can try!" Fireball says.

"If we destroy the controlling device, the missile will not be able to enter Yumas orbit!"

"Can you do that?" Fireball asks.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try anyways," the robot replies.

"We only got 40 Minutes left!" Fireball states. Hearing a noise, he turns towards it, "Captain Holiday?" he asks, getting a shot fired in his direction. He dodges it and fires back, taking refuge behind a panel. "I'll take care of these guys, you do some more sabotaging, and pronto please," he says to the robots as he tries to draw the fire away from them.

"Commander Gattler, the Star Sheriffs found the missile. We need backup!" the Outriders calls between exchanging fire with Fireball.

"Damn them!" Gattler rages over the link.

"Your orders?" the soldier asks after another exchange of gunfire.

"We only need 30 more minutes. Then we can finally force Yuma to surrender unconditionally. If you fail, this will have been your last mission!" Gattler replies.

"Yes, Sir!" the Outrider disconnects and begins firing again in earnest.

"What's taking you so long?" Fireball calls back to the robots.

"The Outriders are a little disconcerting! Please be patient a little while longer! This is not easy!"

Fireball goes to reply when a shadow is cast over him. "What the Hell?" he mutters as he looks up to see a large green renegade unit heading for him. "Damn!" he mutters as it grabs him and tries crush him and he screams in pain.

"Fireball!" the little robot calls.

Fireball screams in pain.

"The fun is over now, Star Sheriff!" the pilot of the renegade unit says just as it's hit from behind, causing it to drop Fireball.

Fireball falls, but manages to briefly grab a line that helps to break his fall a little before it snaps. He ends up riding down the shaft of a column and turning to see what hit the unit. "The _Bismarck_!" he says in relief.

"Captain Holiday!" the two robots cheer simultaneously.

"Why do you sound so surprised, you clunkers? Did you think I'd desert my crew so easily!?" the captain asks as he steps out of the Red Fury.

"Captain!" the smaller one interjects.

"I'm Captain Holiday, and I keep my promises by any means necessary," the captain replies.

"Captain Holiday, help us," the humanoid robot implores.

"Of course I will. Tell me what you need me to do," he says as they turn back to their work.

"Okay, I'll leave this to you," Fireball says to the trio and hops into the Red Fury and takes off for the battle. "April, let me in!"

"Okay." she replies as she opens up the ramp.

"Battle formation, let's do this!" Fireball calls as he hops into his saddle unit and hits the button to go to challenge phase, beginning the transformation.

They complete the transformation and Colt immediately grabs the blaster and fires at the enemy unit, landing a glancing blow.

"Aww, damn!" Fireball grumbles as it immediately fires back at them, knocking them down with a barrage of laser shots. They manage to get up and breakaway to try and gain some ground. They get ahead of it a bit abd then turn and wait for it.

"Look out, up there!" Colt calls and goes to ready the blaster. "My turn now," he quips.

"Don't lose your cool. Stay focused and aim," Saber says.

"Wow, he ain't bad!" Colt quips as the beast manages to avoid the worst of the shot.

"Oh, this blasted thing! I simply can't get around the last password," Captain Holiday grumbles as he sits at a screen in the bunker of the missile launch site.

"Captain, we're running out of time. Let us finish this!" the taller robot says.

"Don't worry about me. But you better head out now," he tells his two companions as he keeps typing.

"No, we will not leave you alone, Captain. We're staying." the small robot replies.

"Yes, we're in this together until the end," the other one affirms.

"Some kind of tin cans, you are! Stubborn as they come," he says with a chuckle. "Got it!" he says with a look of relief.

"Let's leave this place, Captain!" the larger robot says urgently as the timer winds down and the missiles launch. The trio turn and run for their ship.

One missile goes past them and hits a chunk of rock, while another causes the renegade to move quickly to evade. "This is our chance!" Saber calls as the unit is distracted by the missile launch."

"That it is, indeed!" Fireball agrees.

"Fire!" Colt calls as he blasts the enemy unit with everything, causing it to explode. Once they are sure they have finished their mission, they meet up with Captain Holiday and all return to Calvary Command to debrief.

After the meetings are done, the Captain is heading back to his ship when Fireball spots him and calls after him, "Hey, Captain Holiday. You leaving already?"

"Well, there are quite a few galaxies waiting for me out there!" the captain says with a slight smile and a nod as he turns to face the young man.

"You're a real pirate of the galaxies, but I feel that we'll meet again," Fireball says.

"I have one question that I want an answer for, Shinji."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why did you let me go, even though you knew I wanted to flee?"

"Because I strongly believe nobody will desert another just to save their own ass, if they are able to do something."

"You believe if you trust somebody, they won't betray you?" he asks amused.

"I believe that there is nothing stronger than trust," Fireball replies truthfully.

"And I believe you're still a stupid kid," the captain replies and then starts laughing.

Fireball laughs with him.

"Captain Holiday," the humanoid robot says as he looks down the ramp.

"We're ready for take off." the smaller one adds as he joins the other.

"Well, thank you, for making me feel once again like the great Captain I used to be. Good bye!" he says and shakes hands in farewell with Shinji before turning and heading up the ramp and taking off, leaving the four team member to watch him disappear back into space.


End file.
